The Fate we Brought Our selves (Book 2)
by REDROOM VALINTINESDAY
Summary: The sequel for gareki and yogi's love and lust for each other is filled with trouble for the both of them as they fight against a new enemy who calls herself the queen of Japan. She's out for revenge against Gareki and the others. They face other problems as well as to dealing with life as a gay couple. WARNING: sex scenes will be in this. rated mature.
1. New Enemies

Erishuka sat in her office staring at the TV. What was on was the news of Japan. It was dark in the office the only light source was from the city behind her in her large window. she sat there bored rolling her pink pen up the office desk only to have it roll back down to her index finger where she continued to flick it back up.

Where is he! she thought angrily.

Just then she heard the name of the person she was looking for on the TV. A man with a top hat and glasses was talking about the person she loved. She quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

so what your telling us is that this building is the secret base of Kafka? asked the news reporter.

The man with glasses said yes. Apparently one of my subordinates found out about the area. We have been trying to take down kafka for an entire year. But now we have finally brought them to justice where they will be sent to there execution as punishment.

If I can ask. Who was the person who figured this all out? asked the reporter.

That I can not tell you. said the man with glasses.

Could you at least tell me your name.

That is also classified. we are a secret agency. No one can no of our true names. said the man. and then he took off his hat and made a slight bow and left.

The camera changed it's position to look at the damage of the city around the very tall black building. It was a mess glass and broken concrete were every where. There were people in skin tight black and red suits that were made of leather cleaning up the mess.

Erishuka watched in horror as she saw the dead body of her lover in a body bag being carried away. His body was at an awkward angle like he had fallen from a long height. she felt tears come to her eye's

Karoku. she muttered to herself in shock and sadness.

T-they killed you. d-didn't they...she cried softly. You said you'd come back after you had this plan of yours over and done with. you lied to me. she muttered tears coming down her cheeks.

all of a sudden something snapped inside of her she felt a strong urge to get revenge on the ones who had killed the one she loved no matter what it takes I'll get them back.

on the TV she could see that two boys had floated down from the tall building. One of the had black hair while the other was a blonde.

Ersishuka had a strange feeling about the two of them. She smirked evilly. Looks like I have my two suspects. I'll have to find out more about them all of them. she said darkly.

I'll come up with a plan on my way to japan. she thought.

Erishuka lived in Paris.

After pressing a red button for calling her servant. the man who looked exactly like her lover came into the room. His hair was blue but was a little longer and spiky then his twin brothers. They were twins but they acted differently.

Karoku was sneaky, smart, and loved to interact with regular people.

His twin brother on the other hand was Arumerita. He did what ever arishuka told him with brain smarts he to had an evil side. just like her. Regular people would think they weren't bad but in truth they had done plenty of bad things that people hadn't noticed.

Karoku's twin brother arumerita neeled down on one knee with his hand over his heart. what can i do for you Eleska.

That was right. Erishuka had two names Eleska and Erishuka. she sighed and got out of her office chair. and made her way over to him. Her heals clacking as she walked.

Her peach colored eyes glared down at him. she slowly lifter her pink silk gloved hand to his head patting him like a dog. Listen I want you to do something very important for me. Can you do that? she spoke softly and seductively.

Of course. Said Arumerita his face and voice remained emotionless. That was the thing about him that was really different from karoku.

Karoku always smirked or smiled. But his twin brother always remained expressionless as if he had no emotion. Ersishuka thought about it. If he ever smiled or smirked it would be truly a scary sight. she continued to pat him like a dog.

I order you to take me to japan tonight I me and you have to handle some revenge on certain people.

May I ask what for. Arumerita said looking up. His dark blue eye's empty of any emotion what so ever.

her smiled fell. Your brother has died by the hands of a subordinate working for a secret agency. I have no clue what there names are but we will soon find out. and we will kill them. she spoke in a soft voice.

Arumerita nodded once and looked back down. Your wish will be granted. he then stood up and left the room closing the door behind himself.

erishuka turned and walked towards her huge window looking down at the lit up city of Paris. Her long pink hair tide into braided pig tails falling over her shoulders. she put her hand to the glass and formed it into a fist. _I will succeed with this experiment._

I get what I want, when I want. she spoke quietly.


	2. The murder

Gareki,yogi airi,and dori sat in the bar that the three of them used to work in.

It feels weird being here. Airi said drinking her glass of lemonade.

why would you say that? gareki asked stirring his straw in his strawberry smoothy.

I think she means that because we all have different jobs now. Dori answered. I'll admit it does seem kinda weird being here without working. ...or because karoku isn't here. she said

Gareki, yogi, and airi gave each other a look. Gareki remembered yogi had threw karoku off the tall kakfa building after karoku had tried to make a sexual move on him again. But he didn't try he actually did. The bite mark karoku gave gareki was still on the bottom of his neck.

Airi on the other hand had remember the time when yogi had stabbed him with his machete after finding out there was an intruder in the agency base.

why are you guys looking at each other, Are you hiding something? dori asked looking at them concerned.

eh-We'er not hideing anything. Karoku's possibly has just been busy with his own thing you know. said yogi.

em hmm. dori said unbelieving .

Gareki sighed quietly and bit down on the straw in his mouth. Karoku had died last month in December after gareki had figured out where the kafka base was. A thanks to karoku's help. The dude was crazy. He sexually harassed me, blackmailed me, and tried to kill me a couple times. But the important thing now is that he's gone-dead completely out of the picture. At least I hoped.

ever since we had brought down kafka we haven't had many things to do in the agency. Currently we'er still on break. Me and yogi have been enjoying ourselves. The rest of the agency had come back from new York to be near there home city, they felt like new york wasn't as close to home and comfort but they still had fun.

for Christmas me and yogi had gone on a surprise date from airi and dori. Airi had told her over and over again that me and yogi were a couple it took her a while to know because she kept thinking me and yogi were airi's sex partners. I'm glade she cleared it up with her sooner or later. It was beginning to annoy me.

I don't mean that in an offending way either. Airi was a nice girl and she was gorgeous just the way she was. But me and her are friends and only that. Hell some times it feels like we'er brother and sister. she's always had my back when I was knee deep in trouble and I'll always have hers when she needs help.

Gareki? you alright? yogi asked beside me.

Gareki snapped out of his thoughts and turned to yogi. Yeah I'm fine. did you need something?

No but dori does. he said in a way that told me he was bothered by what she had said.

whats up? I said turning back to dori.

Nice to have you back down to earth. dori said jokingly.

Gareki fake laughed. Ha ha funny. what were you saying?

I was asking if yogi has met your parents yet? dori said.

Gareki bit his tongue a little and sighed sadly. Yeah me and yogi had met them around last month at the fancy restaurant. they didn't like what they saw. Gareki said bitterly turning half way around. He could still see there disappointed faces in his memory. The way his dad had tried to punch yogi had crossed the line. They hated him and yogi now, they had to. airi hadn't gotten a call from them since then. Gareki suspected that they were mad at her as well since she had helped him keep the secret that he was gay away from them for so long.

oh. I'm sorry for asking. dori said softly.

It's fine. I expected them to react that way anyway. gareki said nonchalant suddenly getting over the sad mood he had felt for a quick second.

at least you two have each other. Your like a perfect couple. airi said happily.

I suppose. Yogi said. gareki looked at him and jabbed him in the stomach with his el-bow. what's that suppose to mean. Gareki said offended.

Your taking my words the wrong way again. yogi said.

Gareki gaped a little as he remembered the argument him and yogi had had. It was the first time gareki had fought with him. He was being stubborn while yogi was just trying to protect him. He felt stupid at that time.

yeah what do you mean by that. both airi and dori said in unison.

I didn't mean what i said in a bad way. but before me and gareki had gotten into an argument.

what! when was this. airi said jumping out of her seat and slamming her hands on to the table.

I think you take things a little to seriously. dori said to her.

Airi just ignored her and asked. when was this. she repeated.

It was a little while after we had saved you from your abusive boyfriend. gareki answered.

oh. airi said and sat back down. I never expected you tow to fight. every time I see you two your always smiling at each other or joking around. she said.

We only argued once, it shouldn't happen again. gareki said crossing his arms.

Yogi agreed. Just then he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. taking it out he looked at the caller ID it was Jiki. I be back yogi said getting up and walked out side.

Yeah? yogi answered.

Yogi I've got news. The agencies back in business. Apparently a man came home and reported that his family were in the living room dead. you and gareki are the only ones in the area. Hirato wants you two to go over there and check it out and catch the murderer. Jiki said I'm sending you a map right now.

Alright. yogi said hanging up. after putting his phone in his pocket he reached his hand out and spread his fingers apart making a hologram appear in thin air. This was something only agents could do. and for sure the map jiki had sent him popped up.

hmm. yogi mumbled. quickly making the hologram disappear he went back inside.

Yeah something just came up. me and gareki have to leave. yogi said giving airi a look that said don't tell dori what were really doing. apparently hirato hadn't erased airi's memories about him and gareki being agents. she winked as she understood what he meant.

But- dori was about to protest until airi interrupted. Go ahead it was fun hanging out with you guys.

Gareki nodded and got up. Both yogi and him speed walked out of the bar.

what's going on. gareki asked following yogi.

There's been a murder in a near by house. Jiki just called and said so. we need to check for clues and catch the murderer. yogi explained walking into an ally way.

Okay. gareki replied. why are we in an ally way.

Yogi pulled out the circular medal case. when need to get suited up. He then put it to his chest and pressed the button in the middle letting the black and red skin tight suit made of leather cover his body.

Gareki pulled out his circular medal case also pressing the button in the middle once it was in place in the middle of his chest. Letting the suit cover his body as well. I'm ready. he said.

Yogi nodded and pulled up the map hologram once again. Follow me. they both activated the suits invisibility so they wouldn't be seen by people. Then they flew up into the sky looking down over the city for the hose they need to be in.

after a moment yogi could see police cars at a house. we can go down now. he said turning to gareki.

They both floated down. Yogi looked into the police cars none of them were inside so they were in the house. Yogi didn't feel like erasing peoples memories of seeing gareki and him but it looked like he would have to do it.

Making sure the syringes were full he and gareki walked up to the house door.

Gareki pulled out his black and red Pistol leaving the other one in his gun holder around his waist.

Yogi did the same. Pulling out both of his red and black machete's. I'll go in first. he said as they both turned off the suits invisibility.

Be careful gareki said with a click of his gun making sure it was off safety. Yogi nodded and turned the door knob. If the police were here why was the door locked. He sighed. pulled back and kicked the door hard making it bust open.

I'm sorry, but I had to do that. yogi muttered. both gareki and yogi went inside to see blood on the walls it also smelled of the substance as well.

Gareki cringed. Damn it smells like shit in here. he whispered.

just as they turned the corner that led into the kitchen that's where the bodies were.

A pool of blood was surrounding them. They were were all in a pile like they had been stacked that way.

Gareki stepped forward for a closer look. Putting his index finger that was covered by the suits leather dipped his finger into the blood. For sure the murder did not just happen it must have happened yesterday. The blood looks new but telling by the smell of the place already it must have been here for a few hours. Gareki said.

Guess your not only skilled with technology but with murder also. yogi said looking around the kitchen.

Gareki shrugged. I guess. then he turned back to the dead bodies there was something on the bodies necks as he looked closer it looked to be as yogi continued to look around the kitchen. Just like that a teenage boy in a black hoodie covering his face, black jeans and combat boots came behind yogi and grabbed him by the neck in a choke hold.

He didn't have time to prepare for it.

Gareki got up quickly as he heard yogi grunt. Aiming his gun at the persons head. Let him go!

yogi quickly used this moment to jab his el bow into the persons gut forcing him to let his neck go. He held out his machete's in defense aiming them at the boy.

are you the one who killed these people?! yogi asked glaring at the boy.

Gareki sensed some one behind him and turned to shoot but was to late as the figure punched him hard in the chest sending him flying into a wall.

Yogi whipped his head around only to be ninja kicked in his chin by another boy dressed as the first. landing hard on his back he clenched his teeth together at the pain. the two boys came up to both of them pulled out to long rods. They were both holding taser batons.

Yogi brought up both of his machete's to block them both as the two teenage boys brought them to his face to electrocute him. for some reason the both of them were really strong. Yogi pushed harder but yet the baton still came close to his face.

Gareki jumped up into the air pulled his leg back and kicked them both in the head landing in a crouch. he got to his feet fast aiming his guns at both of them. Yogi could see that blood was coming out of his mouth as gareki stood in front of him. It made since though.

one of the boys had punched him hard enough that gareki had gone threw the wall and was unconscious for a few minutes. Yogi got to his feet holding out both of his machete's as the two boys got to there feet not looking at all injured by the hard kick gareki had given them.

who the hell are you. Gareki asked glaring at them.

They didn't say a word but just lurched forward in a quick speed. Gareki pressed the trigger on both of his guns aiming it at both of them as they ran towards him and yogi. They had dodged every signal blow and were now above gareki and yogi.

Yogi moved back quickly as did his arm with his machete in it and swiftly moved it forward into the boys stomach killing him.

Gareki moved to the side dodging the taser baton as it came his way. shooting his gun again it connected to the boys stomach sending him flying into a wall right into the kitchen. damn these walls are easy to break! gareki yelled running into the kitchen were the boy was laying on the kitchen table.

He jumped onto the table on top of the boy and aimed his gun at his face. This is your last chance. who are you.

The boy sat up quickly so he was in a crouch and swiped his leg under gareki's feet. Gareki fell hard onto the table. Hitting the back of his neck. He coughed in pain causing more blood to come out of his mouth. The teenage boy got on top of him this time punching gareki in the face on each side.

Yogi came out of no where and shoved the boy off of him causing him to hit the wall. The boy slide down but got back to his feet. Yogi ran fast with his machetes in his hands aiming it at the boys stomach. But the boy dodged quickly going behind yogi and pushed him with unbelievable strength right into the wall.

Gareki could do nothing but watch as the boy turned back to him pulling out the taser baton jumped back onto the table and aimed it at gareki.

Gareki clenched his teeth together desperately trying to get away he managed to turn around on his stomach to make it easier to crawl away off the table. He was surprised that the boy didn't try to catch him as he reached the carpet crawling the best he could.

the boy watched him and slowly followed.

Dammit this can not be happening! gareki thought digging his finger nails into the carpet and dragging his body away. Just then the boy decided to grab both gareki ankles and drag him back to the kitchen.

Gareki desperately clawed at the floor with panic in his eyes. He didn't want to get electrocuted hell it could kill him if he did. He couldn't even grab his guns because they had been thrown some where when he was fighting he was defenseless.

no No! gareki yelled as he saw the baton flashing with electricity and just like that it made contack with his back.

To say the least it hurt like hell. Gareki could feel his body shaking in a quick motion as he let out a blood curdeling scream. He was still trying to get away but this time his hands were moving quickly on the carpet scratching it like crazy.

Gareki's screams were loud he was sure the whole neighborhood could hear him. All of a sudden the stinging pain stopped and he heard a loud bang. If he was correct it was the sound of his pistol gun.

Gareki was breathing heavy and his vision was going black and fuzzy. He soon was looking up at yogi his face was of panic.

Gareki! can you hear me! stay with me!...say something...please!

it felt like my brain wasn't working right it all didn't make since.

I-Im taking a nap. Gareki said not realizing what he was saying.

No! Gareki what ever you do do not go to sleep! You have to stay awake! Yogi yelled shaking him so he would fall asleep.

Gareki laughed a little. Ha ha shut up what are you saying. It's not bad to sleep...it's good.

Trust me Gareki this kind of sleep isn't good! yogi yelled. gareki could see figures in the corner of his eye he couldn't see who they were or knew who they were.

a short kid with white and red eyes.

a women with blue/green hair.

A blond girl with long curly hair. a dude with glasses and yellow eyes. and a girl with short dark blue hair. They all came in running towards gareki and yogi in a panic also.

How is he! yelled the women with blue/green hair.

Gareki was soo confused at the moment.

why is every one in a panic! This is a good thing I'm doing. Give me a star I can tell you my ABC's. Gareki slurred. it was like he was drunk. he had never felt like this before. I...feel great right now! Whoo! he cheered

He's in bad shape defiantly. said the short boy with white hair and red eye's

H-hey hey! you! gareki pointed at nai.

what? nai said.

you have GOT... to be a vampire! gareki said laughing hard for no particular reason he was even kicking his feet and banging his hands on the floor because it was so funny to him.

Kiichi wanted to laugh at how unserious gareki was acting right now. he never acted like this when she saw him. she silently wished she had a camera at the moment.

Yogi had a worried look on his face. This better not be permanent. he muttered. I'm glade he's okay though.

Jiki looked at gareki in thought. no it shouldn't be permanent he'll be like this for a few hours until his brain thought's go back into place. right now there every where.

Is there something we can do? yogi asked trying to control gareki's hands as they were roaming all over yogi's face even in his hair.

I don't think so. The thing is we have to keep him from doing anything stupid. jiki said getting . who are these people that are on the floor. he said.

Hey! Wait! I got an idea! Let's go... to taco bell. Gareki slurred. He shook his finger at every one. You know what. I...I will pay ANY one with real money to take us to taco bells. ...I want a...a burrito right now. ...he then pointed to nai. have you ever had a burrito!? you need...to. You need to. There good!...There amazing! gareki slurred raising his hands up right when he said there amazing.

every ignored him and continued with the crime seen. All the while gareki was just laughing in yogi's arms.


	3. Symbol Of Revenge

Gareki moaned a little as he came to his senses. he looked around not knowing where he was for a moment until he realized he was in his and yogi's apartment in bed.

he groaned as he opened his eye's wider only to have the sun light blind him.

I see that your awake. yogi said beside him.

Gareki looked at him his vision was a little blurry but it began to focus soon after. Yogi? gareki said in disbelief.

Yogi smiled and let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. Good, I guess your back to normal.

Gareki jumped out of bed not noticing the cold air around his body. he turned towards yogi. How the hell am I still alive! gareki said shocked beyond belief.

Thankfully I pushed him away from you in time. if he electrocuted you for a second longer...you would have been dead for sure. yogi muttered quietly.

Gareki had remembered what happened now. we had gone on a mission yesterday about a murder then these teenagers in dressed in black, hideing there faces showed up with taser batons. They had to be the killers. gareki said.

Yogi nodded.

Gareki looked away for a minute then turned back to yogi what did you mean when you said I was back to normal? gareki asked crossing his arms.

Yogi looked down then quickly brought his gaze back up to gareki's face. Um...well about that. You see what happened was that you went a little crazy just a little. Thanks to you being electrcuted your brain thoughts went every where and you acted drunk. yogi exsplained but your back to normal now.

Yogi watched as gareki's face went to confusion,understanding, shock,and pure embarrassing horror.

w-what the hell did I do!? gareki said walking back and forth running his hands threw his messy bed hair. yogi sighed I guess he still hasn't realized he's completely butt naked. Yogi tried to keep his eye's on gareki's freaked out face but they both kept going down to his crotch area and ass. He stared at it in concentration then he mentally slapped himself to focus.

Ugh control yourself this is no time to be admiring gareki's perfect body! yogi thought.

well if you want to know you might as well take a seat this could take a minute.

Gareki didn't sit down instead he faced yogi crossing his arms with the most serious face he could give. Tell me. gareki said.

Yogi explained how gareki had tried to climb on the kitchen cabinets telling yogi that he was trying to play a video game his character being Mario trying to get the princess off a giant cake he had failed as he lost his footing but luckily yogi had caught him.

Yogi basically had to force him into the shower last night as well. Gareki's attitude at that time had changed into a little girl telling yogi that he was a meanie and that he didn't want to go into the shower and began throwing a tantrum by yelling and hitting yogi. he hadn't hurt him he only hit him softly since he didn't have most of his strength back.

He unknowingly tried to have sex with yogi also which explained why he was naked at the moment. yogi hadn't had sex with him though. He tried mainly to get gareki back into his clothes but failed

Airi had came over last night to check on them and to ask how the mission went until she saw gareki and how he was acting. she had to help yogi to calm him down until it was 1:00 am in the morning.

To say the least...you were crazy. yogi said.

Gareki face palmed. are you fucking kidding me! he said slowly.

Yogi laughed a little. don't worry only me and airi saw you naked no one else.

That doesn't help I completely embarrassed myself yesterday. I'm going to look like an idiot to her.

um. yogi didn't want to admit that airi wasn't the only person that had seen him act crazy but he needed to know sooner rather then later. the agency had also seen you act drunk yesterday. yogi said scratching the back of his head.

Gareki mentally banged his head on the wall he felt so embarrassed that he still hadn't realized he was naked.

Yogi stood up. You should get some clothes on, we have to leave and go to the agency to discuss the murders that had happened yesterday. yogi said.

Gareki stopped banging his head on the wall And finally looked down. I'm naked too! what the hell was I trying to do naked! gareki yelled blushing a little. He took a pair of underwear from his drawer and quickly put them on also with a pair of jeans.

Unbelievable. Gareki walking past yogi to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth.

Yogi wanted to laugh but he held it in. at least no one video taped you. he said.

Thank god for that! gareki yelled.

After they had both gotten cleaned up and dressed they made there way down to the apartment buildings under ground parking garage getting into the Chevrolet that they had gotten on the trip to New York last month.

Before we drive is your head ok? yogi asked. I could drive if you want.

I'm fine, my head doesn't feel weird at all. gareki said backing up out of the parking section and drove forward.

Alright then. yogi said.

Gareki had just remembered something. The dead bodies yesterday had some sort of symbol on there necks in the same place. It looked like a rose. it was weird.

Is that so. well the others had brought in one of the dead bodies to look for more clues on them maybe we can see what the mark is about. yogi said.

Gareki nodded turning a corner. It was so weird that all this stuff is happening again so soon.

Yeah, well we are agents who go against crime, and technically there is a lot of crime in the world. I'm not really surprised that we have another case this soon. yogi said.

Gareki parked the car in the libraries parking lot. To any one normal this would look like a natural library but in truth it wasn't. Hidden under ground was a secret base where only agents of hirato could go. In case people came to check out or look at a book there would be someone from the agency covering so no one would get suspicious.

Gareki definitely wouldn't have known about it. if it weren't for yogi.

Lets go. gareki said opening the car door and closing it. yogi followed.

once they were inside it was dark. so no one was here. after putting on there red and black leather suits they had to let the pass lock scan one of there eye's. the medal doors opened then they went inside. walking down the long all white hallways, the dark grey carpet was the only thing that wasn't white.

Gareki remembered his first time in this place it felt like a maze he had thought plenty of time that he would get lost but now it was like he new the hall ways ever since birth. walking into the large computer room every one turned to him.

Gareki tensed up. They had seen him act like a lunatic yesterday.

kiichi laughed then the rest of them began to as well.

Gareki crossed his arms. It's not funny! Are you all just going to waste my time laughing at me when we have an important case to solve!

They all shut up and said a quick sorry.

Jiki cleared his throat. We have one of the dead bodies from the murder and for sure we know who killed those people. it was those teens dressed in black they were the ones who did it. What we don't know is why and where they had come from. he said walking towards wall. every ones eye's were on him.

Jiki put his whole hand on the wall and a bunch of holograms about the rose symbol popped up out of no where.

 _This should be technology of the future._ gareki thought in amazement.

Jiki moved aside the tabs until he saw something interesting. I found it. he said stepping aside so every one had a look.

Ok...it's just a rose. Nai said confused.

Jiki shook his head. No, it's more then that. he pointed to the picture of the rose. This is the symbol of the queen of japan.


	4. Death do us part

everyone just stared at it for a moment not knowing what to say.

That's the exact same symbol I saw on all of there necks, what are you trying to say that those teenagers work for some sort of queen? Gareki said.

Well there's no such thing about Japan having a real queen, But those teenagers could be working for some one by that name. jiki said.

Gareki thought about it for a minute. Do you have one of those teenagers bodies. I'm pretty sure me and yogi were able to kill both of them. Gareki said.

Yes, we managed to get one of the bodies, the other one was sent to a graveyard. said tsukuomo.

There's nothing we can use them for now, we already searched there bodies for clues and only found a taser baton and this symbol. said jiki.

Gareki remembered how the teenagers had tazed him with the stupid thing it hurt for sure. some of his hair was still going up from the electricity. He did not want that thing near him again.

we managed to confiscate the teenagers weapon. Jiki said. and put it with the other weapons that belong to us. We can probably use it for something.

We'er not killing Varuga's any more, what could we possibly need a taser baton for. Nai asked. We can't just use it on the bad guys there still human and not to mention if you use it on them for to long they'll die.

Jiki put his hand on nai's small shoulder. Some bad guys deserve to die nai, it has to be that way.

Nai looked at him and after a moment he shoved jiki's hand off. Stop talking to me like that, I'm not a kid and you know that's not what I meant. what I'm trying to say is that we can't just go around with a taser and electrocute any bad guy we see. we could go to jail for that. It wouldn't even matter if we were agents trying to protect the world from evil. They would still arrest us. said nai.

sorry about that now I get what your saying. said jiki. he turned to the others lets go see who that teenager was I'm sure none of us know of his true Identity.

They all agreed and began walking down a hallway.

Gareki are you feeling a lot better then before. Eva asked.

If your trying to make fun of me for acting like a lunatic then please don't. gareki said.

Nope I wouldn't. Eva said.

Gareki looked at her then turned back forward. Yeah, I'm alright. he said softly. Those guys were pretty strong though They even managed to throw me and yogi into a wall.

I did see a lot of hole's in the walls when we came in. Said kiichi. how are they that strong?

...I don't know. Gareki said after a moment.

Jiki put his hand on a pass lock hand scanner that opened the door to the research room. they all went inside only to see Dr. Akari laying on the floor knocked out. His lab assistants were also on the floor unconscious.

They all immediately went over to him and his assistants to to help them. they all had a little blood coming from there head like they had been knocked out hard.

damn...Gareki whispered in shock as he pulled up his leather covered hand that was covered in blood. Gareki looked to the other's they were all preoccupied with helping the doctor and his other assistants. Gareki looked back down at the man. These guys need help- he was cut off by a slight thud.

He was the only one who had heard it since the other's were discussing what could have happened. He got to his feet slowly and walked around a wall that lead into a bed rest room. There standing there was the teenager his hood was pulled down to reveal blue hair and dark blue eyes staring back at him.

Gareki's stared in shock. Karoku stood in the middle of the room holding his taser in one of his hands. He wasn't smiling but just looking at him with a blank stare something a robot would do. pulling out both of his guns he shot him.

The boy that looked like karoku lurched forward dodging every red orb bullet that came out of gareki's gun.

Gareki quickly moved to the side as karoku tried to drop kick him in the air. But he failed to notice his other leg aiming a knee kick in the stomach which lurched him backwards right threw the glass window that allowed the subordinates to look threw and see the patience in the bed rest.

Glass flew every where as gareki landed on the hard floor dazed for a second before he new where he was in quickly pulled himself up only to be thrown back down hard.

Target confirmed. the karoku look alike said in a robotic tone. his hands were on gareki's neck choking him.

Gareki tried desperately to pull his hands away but it didn't work.

Son of a bitch! yelled yogi shoving karoku off then kicked him in the chin sending him flying towards a wall.

Gareki gasped for breath and coughed a little. Getting to his feet and grabbing his guns.

Nai and the other's had there weapons out.

What the hell is he doing alive! Kiichi yelled.

Gareki wiped blood from his lip I don't know.

Karoku got to his feet and slowly cracked his neck giving gareki that same blank stare his dark blue eye's began to glow. he pulled out another taser baton now holding two in each hand.

Shit...he has another one. gareki said. And just like that in a blink of an eye karoku had jumped behind nai and tased him with it.

Nai's whole body shook as he was electrocuted he fell to his knees with a dazed look on his face and fell flat onto his face. No one had any time to move because the whole thing had happened way to quickly.

Kiichi and tsukuom jumped forward. tsukuomo had her hands surrounded by a red light throwing the red orb at karoku. it hit his stomach making him go back a little kiichi swooped down with her black and red scythe and tried to cut off his head but she had missed thanks to him side stepping. She had gone over his shoulder until he grabbed her ankle and threw her to the ground harshly.

she screamed in pain. Jiki had came up behind him and grabbed his neck with his arms in a choke hold as tsukuomo kicked him in the face.

She pulled her arm back her hand was glowing red. Take this! she yelled covering his whole face with her hand she was going to blow his head off. But Karoku wasn't having it. he brought up his leg kicking tsukuomo in her stomach sending her to the ground hard. he then took off jiki's choke hold turned around fast and head butted him in the for-head.

jiki took a step back in pain. karoku brought up the two tasers and put them on both of jiki's shoulders and electrocuted him making him fall to his knees just like nai had done and fell to the floor.

He's to strong we need to get out of here while we still can. said eva.

And leave them. I don't think so! Gareki yelled.

Karoku turned around slowly towards gareki and yogi. His eyes still glowing brightly. Target confirmed. he said still in that same robotic voice.

What the hell is he? Yogi said holding up both of his black and red machete's

I don't know and I don't care- Eva screamed in pain she was cut off by karoku taseing her she fell to the floor her eye's still open in shock.

yogi turned to gareki. RUN!

Both of them ran down the long hallway. karoku following like he was some kind of track star.

Damn he can run fast. yogi said looking behind himself. gareki looked also. karoku was a few feet away gaining speed.

He came back from the dead and now he's chasing us! gareki yelled turning back around.

Yogi thought of an idea. He sighed . This is so coming out of my paycheck. he then took both of his machete's and jabbed them into the walls on each side of the hallway as he kept running the whole in the wall dragged along with him. He spoke two words in German. **Dornen Kiste** the words echoed right after he said them and all of a sudden lots of red vines came out of the cracks.

Karoku had ran into them getting rapped up.

both gareki and yogi stopped to see if it had worked. Both of the huffing and puffing from having to run so fast.

it worked. gareki said panting.

not..for long. yogi said pulling both of his machete's out of the wall and ran down the hall way again.

of course. gareki said annoyed. catching up with yogi. yogi quickly put his hand on a pass lock the door opened and they both went inside letting the door close behind them.

They had enter the another computer room one that gareki hadn't seen before it had a bunch of tiny gadgets on the walls. Gareki walked over and picked one up it was a small touch screen tablet. once he turned it on it showed a bunch of knobs, a volume meter and a big red button.

yogi...what is this gareki said holding it up.

Believe it or not that actually a sound radar it allows a very loud noise to come out of it once you press the red button. we used it a long time ago against some test experiments that had gone crazy. They were robots and whenever they heard that noise they would explode or fall unconscious. yogi explained looking at it.

oh. gareki continued to look at it until he heard foot steps out side the door. he grabbed both of his guns out of his gun holder belt around his waist and held them out aiming at the door.

yogi held out his machete's as well. This guy can't be human. yogi whispered. his eye's were glowing for crying out loud, he just can't be.

gareki felt his heart thud against his chest as the Adrenalin coursed threw his veins. He felt mixed emotions at the moment. scared and angry.

The foot steps had stopped at the door. _He can't get in with out being a member of the agency the pass lock isn't going to work._ gareki thought. there was a few minutes of silence then there was a loud thud at the medal door then another thud it continued until there were lumps on it.

he can't be human-gareki said but was cut off as the medal door flew and hit the wall with a loud bang.

yogi! gareki yelled.

I'm on it. yogi yelled back stabbing his machete bladed into the ground saying the same German words from earlier. **Dornen Kiste** the words echoed around them once again, vines flew out of the ground where yogi's blades were heading right for karoku.

light blue veins made there way up karoku's neck stopping around his jaws and chin. gareki stared in shock as he pulled up both of his taser batons and electrocuted the vines heading his way.

Gareki didn't have any time to react all he could do was yell at yogi. YOGI MOVE! but yogi wasn't quick enough. the electricity trailed along the vines and up his machete blades until it reached his hands where he was holding the handle of the weapon. yogi let out a scream of pure pain.

it was all happening in slow motion in gareki's eye sight. he turned around and aimed both of his guns at karoku and yelled words words in german that happens to pop into his head out of no where **Blitzschlag Kugel !**

Two dark red lazers came out of his gun at lightning speed and made contact with karoku's face pushing him back forcefully the taser baton stopped electrocuting yogi as karoku fell to the floor.

Gareki dropped his hands to his sides breathing hard his eye's then grew wide and he whipped his head around staring at yogi's body laying on the floor both of his machete's were still in the ground. Gareki gasped and ran towards him he stared in shock blood was coming out of yogi's mouth. gareki felt his whole body shack and he fell to his knees lifting his hands up over yogi.

y-yogi...say something.

it was quiet.

Gareki put his hands on yogi's shoulders and shook him lightly. yogi...come on...wake up. yogi didn't move. gareki put his ear to yogi's chest to hear his heart beat...there was nothing to hear.

gareki felt his own heart speed up in his chest. y-you...can't be...what...no! yogi! come on get up! gareki continued to shake him.

you...better not be dead!...you can't be dead!...your my boyfriend..I'm suppose to love you! ...How can I do that when your.d-dead!

Yogi...Please! You can't do this... to me! Get your ass up! gareki shook him again. he lifted up his upper body so yogi was in a sitting position. yogi's head tilted backwards. Come on...please...you have to stay with me...I can't do this on my own!

Gareki lowered yogi's body back to the ground and climbed on top of him. I...love you...Y-you can't leave me, Not now not ever! gareki's heart sunk as there was no response. one tear fell on yogi's cheek then another.

Gareki's shoulders shook as he cried silently. T-..this can't be...real...it just can't. he shook his head. There was a noise behind him the sound of karoku getting to his feet. gareki still was ontop of yogi not bothering to move.

Karoku picked up one of his taser baton and walked over to gareki. once he was over him he lifted it up ready to electrocute him and threw it back down in a fast speed. just as it almost made contact with gareki. gareki cought it and held it back.

Gareki breathed in and out deeply. and turned around slowly. half of karoku's face was of medal with realistic teeth showing and a face eye which was still glowing a bright blue. all gareki saw was red he was so angry.

Gareki grit his teeth together. son of a bitch, you killed him. so now I'm gonna KILL YOU! gareki brought up his gun and smacked it across karoku's face and brought his leg back and forward so it swipped his legs from the ground causing him to fall to the floor.

Gareki quickly grabbed the taser baton. there was a setting on it going all the way up to high clicking the setting he electrocuted karoku.

so your a fucking robot! No wonder you were so strong! gareki yelled.

the robot shoved gareki in the stomach hard making him fly back into a bunch of computers. he then got up and cracked his neck which made a scrapping sound. he picked up the taser baton and walked over to where he threw gareki.

All of a sudden gareki jumped up into the air aiming both of his guns at karoku. **Blitzschlag Kugel** Laser after laser came out of the gun blowing up in karoku's face until he fell down. gareki stopped shoot and brought his leg into contact with karoku's face throwing him into a wall.

They were makeing a huge mess but gareki didn't have the heart to care at the moment. just as karoku got up gareki ran forward in lightning speed aiming his el-bow in the pit of karoku's stomach. he ignored the pain and watched as karoku's body fell back into the wall going threw it.

Gareki was about to go after him when he felt his foot being held by something it was a wirier the wirier pulled him up and threw him. gareki landed hard on the floor and slide until his back hit a wall. He groaned and looked up to see yogi's machete's still in the ground. He crawled for them but just as he was about the grab one he was lifted up by the wirier from the robot.

Gareki stared at the robot of karoku from upside down. You rusty piece of shit! gareki yelled lucky for him he was able to grab the machete from the ground from the low height. Gareki threw the machete at the robots neck it moved to the side missing it.

Gareki clenched his teeth together. he had missed that was a terrible move or so he thought the robot threw him at a wall gareki slide down on his knees breathing hard. his suit was ripped and damged he head blood on his chest and face but he wouldn't give up.

Yogi hadn't given up on him the time when he had gotten caught in a fire. I'm doing this for you. gareki muttered looking at yogi's lifeless body. he turned back jst in time to see the machete that he had thrown was spinning in a circle like a frizz-be and came back towards the robot who was making it's way towards gareki. it stabbed itself into the robot's back making it stop and screech as it cut into one of it's wirier that was controlling it's body.

Gareki acted quickly getting to his feet he back flipped dodging a swipe from the robot, he then ran towards the other machete and grabbed it from the ground and ran up to the robot and stabbed it further in the back. Blue liquid squirted on gareki's cheeks and for-head as he did this.

Karoku stood there then he fell over dead.

gareki sighed and fell to his hands and knees breathing hard. he looked over to yogi's body and crawled over to him. sadness filled his body as he looked at his life less body up close. He again climbed on top of yogi and brought his face closed to yogi's. I did it. I won't give up on you yogi trust me on that. gareki whispered he brought his hands up to yogi's face and with his thumb he wiped away blood that was on his lips and conected both of there mouths together in a kiss.

all the while hearing footsteps running down the hall towards the room they were both in.


	5. Intruder once again

Erishuka stared out of her mansion window. She was now in japan. she Also went by the name Eleska was an 18 year old sadistic person under the impression of being a good girl. She was not a good girl and never would be.

I get what I want,when I want. she muttered with a smirk on her lips. Holding a glass of champagne in her hand she turned to her friend who was fake bit she didn't know that. Isn't that right Oliver.

Oliver was a long time partner of hers to say the least he was the one who helped her releave of sexual desires. In this case he was helping her forget about karoku her true love who had died by the hands of a subordinate working with a secret agency.

He had white hair which was slightly curly and spiky and deep blue eye's. Now at the age of 20. He was very good looking. But erishuka didn't find it in her heart to have a crush on him after all he was her sex toy or rather person. That's all he wanted.

Oliver was a person who worked for good and bad not really caring if he got in trouble for it or not it didn't matter as long as it had something that would reward him in a sexual way.

He just looked at her as she asked him the question. _she's so spoiled that she's even going by that motive. Unbelievable._

Eleska just laughed at his facial expression. she was only in a bra and panties her pink hair still tied in the two long braids onto her shoulders. Setting her glass of champagne on the night stand she crawled onto the bed like a cat.

If you really loved that karoku guy, you wouldn't be having sex with me for the second time this night. said Oliver annoyed.

Erishuka climbed on top of him putting each of her hands on either side of his face on to the bed. Well you know what they say. Good girls are bad girls who haven't been caught. she still had a smirk on her lips.

your unbelievable. Oliver said turning his head away. what a _slut._

The word was like venom in her ears as she heard it from his mouth. She roughly turned his head back towards her face and slapped him hard on the cheek. Your calling me a slut, what about you. your a fucking man whore! she yelled. Then she began to grind on his crotch. You even have a boner sticking right out of your pants right now. she said.

You know what. I can't do this. he said getting up.

Wait what do you mean! eleska yelled pushing him back down.

I'm leaving. your obviously crazy. he said.

She huffed and got off of him. Fine handle that boner on your own! she grabbed her glass of champagne and drank from it.

He got up and put on his shirt , jeans and shoes and left glade to be out.

eleska huffed again. whatever. I have more important things to worry about now. she smirked evilly. just then there was a knock at the door.

 _Looks like he couldn't handle the boner on his own. I knew he was a man whore._ she thought. come in.

The door opened and in came Arumerita. Karoku's twin brother. Good evening Eleska I have news. he said. coming in the room and neeled down on one knee and a hand over his heart.

Eleska looked towards him putting down her empty glass. What is it? she asked.

The clues that we had picked up from the crime scene of karoku's death had lead us right to the agency's hide out. we had sent a clone of karoku that was really a robot to gather information about the one who had killed karoku in the first place. as it turns out the agency has found out that he was a robot and have destroyed him causing us to lose the data on the subordinates that work there. he explained

Eleska thought for a moment. In truth she had sent two robots formed as karoku in black clothing to murder a innocent people in order to get two of the agents under her suspension that had killed karoku. Just like she had planned the both of them had come to look for clues of who had murdered a family. The plan was to kill them immediately but some how they had managed to escape with little injury.

dammit this puts my plan behind. Erishuka yelled. She pointed to arumerita. we have two send more robots once there base doesn't have any people inside we look up more info on all of the people that work there. Tonight should be clear of any of them being in the building.

I don't care what you look for just get the important stuff such as where they live, there phone number , what car they drive, any other important stuff that links to there life style. These people will pay for what they've done and the people who had killed and witnessed karoku's death will pay also in a very bad way.

Yes eleska. he said getting to his feet. and heading out of her room. walking down the long stair case down a hall entering the kitchen that had another door in it and went inside going down another set of stairs walking over to a light switched and flicked it on. revealing container after container of karoku's they were filled with blue liquid. injecting it into there bodies making them stronger,faster, and with an intelligence to kill.

Light blue veins were glowing on there skin and there eyes were the same color glowing brightly. This was the **experiment** that would get eleska's revenge.

* * *

Gareki didn't know how long he had been in the agency. It felt like a long time but still the day went by slowly. He couldn't move. At the moment he was still in the computer room that he had just found this day, the one where yogi had been killed.

eva,Jiki,Tsukuomo,Nai, and Kiichi had ran towards the room they were in after they had woken up from being unconscious. The first thing they saw was gareki laying over yogi's life less body. His suit being ripped and him haveing blood on his face and chest.

Gareki continued to cry no matter if other people saw him or not. He couldn't believe that this had actually happened. Yogi had died it was my fault it had to be. Gareki thought.

Aftr the others had given him some time tsukuomo and nai had come into the room to take away yogi's body they didn't tell gareki where they were taking him and gareki didn't want to know.

If he heard the words grave yard. he would for sure break down in even more tears. he was still sitting on the floor of the room yogi's body had been taken away hours ago.

The blood scars on gareki's body didn't hurt as much as his heart was aching right now. Not in a painful way but in a sad and lonely way. he couldn't stop the tears that came down his face.

 _Stop crying. I have to stop crying, yogi wouldn't have wanted me to cry. he would have wanted me to get revenge on the person who had done this. There had to be a person who could have made those robots. Once the robot had seen me and yogi it had said target confirmed. it had been looking for me and yogi it had to be._

I have to find out more about this. this person will pay no matter what. gareki said. in the corner of his eye he saw the tablet radar yogi had told him about from earlier. He sighed getting to his feet he walked over to it picked it up and looked at it.

It wasn't broken which was a good thing he could still use it. yogi had told him that this was a radar used for destroying robots and making them go on sleep mode. If there were any more robot then he could use this against them.

Gareki shook his head. if I reconstructed this then I could use it for other things to. he turned away picking up his guns and putting them back into his gun holders he look forward to see yogi's machete's on the ground the others had also taken the robot with them to. walking up to them he stared down at them for a moment then he picked them up and held them in each hand.

Don't worry yogi. I'll avenge your death no matter what. gareki muttered. just as he was walking down the hall to he didn't know yet he just walked. The two machete's had red vines coming out of them.

Gareki stopped both of the vines raped around his wrist in a gently but also firm way. The exact way yogi would do.

 _How are these working? yogi has to say some kind of word to get them to come out like this._ gareki thought. just then he heard running foot steps coming towards him.

looking up to see tsukuomo and nai with smiles on there faces.

Gareki! nai yelled excitedly. both of them stopped in front of him.

Gareki didn't think he would ever smile like that ever again. but something told him he would.

He's alive. tsukuomo said.

Gareki's mouth fell open and his eye's widened. But...how. His heart beat wasn't even moving.

Now it is. The robot luckily didn't turn the taser setting up to high instead it was set to low it didn't do any damage to his brain or his body he was just dead for a moment until his body just started working again. tsukuomo explained. It's a miracle.

Gareki almost dropped the two machete's in his hands if they weren't holding on to his wrist. That was the reason why the vines had started moving on there own becuase he was alive.

Tell me where he is.

In the research room. nai said. Gareki nodded then began speed walking down the hallway. _This has to be some kind of dream_. gareki thought entering the research room. Dr. akari and his other assistants where ok as well they had just been kicked in the head and knocked out for a few minutes.

so there okay to. gareki muttered. As he walked he noticed that the glass on the floor was cleared up from the window that he had been thrown threw. The windows only had a gaping whole in them they would need to be replaced for sure.

If your looking for yogi he's over there. Dr. akari said pointing to a bed with a curtain covering it.

ok. gareki said and continued walking as he got closer to the bed his heart started to thud against his chest. he pulled away the curtains to see yogi tieing his combat boot. they had given him a new suit since his other one was ripped from the electricity.

yogi looked up and both of there eye's made contact.

Gareki just stood there gaping in shock he looked normal like he had never been electrocuted and that he hadn't just died for a couple of hours. Gareki clenched his teeth together and fell to his knees putting one hand up to his face. and cried.

Yogi came over and hugged him tightly. It's fine. I'm here now. he whispered.

You just died...how is that...f-fine. I was so...fucking worried...that y-you would be...gone...for...for good. gareki whimpered. big tears coming down his face. It doesn't feel real.

Your right. I can't believe that I actually survived that. Yogi said he felt gareki rap his arms around his body now. Is there a way I can make this feel real? yogi said.

I don't know. gareki said looking up.

well I do. yogi said putting his hand on the back of gareki's head and pulled him toward his face, connecting there lips together.

For sure it felt real. and yogi was alive by some miracle. Pulling away after a minute they stared at each other and smiled.

we should get you a new suit. yogi said looking down at the rip showing gareki's chest and a bloody scar. and we should get you patched up.

ok. gareki said standing up.

One of the Akari's assistants helped with cleaning gareki's wounds and yogi walked with him towards the weapons room where they stored the black and red skin leather suits. after unlocking the pass lock they both walked inside letting the door close behind them.

Lets see. yogi said picking up a black and red circular case. I don't think this is your size.

Course not. it's to small. gareki said picking up another case and checking on the back for the size. this one should fit though. after pressing the button on the suit he was wearing and throwing it away to get repaired. he then position the circular case on his chest and pressed the button in the middle letting it cover his body.

after moving his fingers into a fist and out again he decided that the new suit fit correctly. It'll work. gareki said turning to yogi who had a troubled look on his face.

Gareki frowned. what's wrong?

I just realized while I was out cold you were fighting karoku. he was a lot stronger then usual.

Gareki's face turned serious. I'm just going to guess that the others didn't tell you what karoku really was.

Yogi looked up and raised an eyebrow. what do you mean?

Gareki looked away then turned back to him eye to eye. Karoku is dead for real. That karoku that you saw attacking us and chasing us was a robot designed to look like him. we were his targets. the moment he saw both me and you he said target confirmed. that robot was after us. which means that some one out there in this city knows us and is trying to kill us.

Yogi looked shocked. He shook his head and moved back some of his blonde hair. No wonder you had all those injuries, you fought against a robot! he said in shock.

Gareki remembered how strong it had been and how painful it felt when it threw him against a wall. but he ignored the memories. I'm fine your fine. That's all that matters right now.

Yogi nodded. But who could be watching us and why would they want to kill us.

who ever wants to get revenge on us had to be some one close to karoku. Some one very special to them must have been karoku. we both killed him that explains why they want to kill us. gareki said.

That's just great. yogi mutter face palming we have to handle this karoku thing again.

gareki sighed unfortunately yes. I know that there's going to be more of them coming for us since we killed two of them already. I might have figured out a way to kill them if they do. he said pulling out the mini tablet.

we can kill them with this. This works with any kind of robot right? gareki asked holding it up so yogi could see.

Yeah it does. but if you use it your going to need the super computer for it. yogi said.

Gareki raised an eyebrow. You mean that computer that was about to blow up the whole base when karoku was the intruder ?

yes that one. yogi said. opening the door and walked out gareki followed. It will allow a huge signal to go around this entire base big enough to kill all of them if we ever see them again. yogi explained.

Gareki nodded. just now noticing that yogi's machete's were still in his hands the vines still holding on to his wrists. here's your weapons back. he held them out to yogi.

Thanks. yogi said just as yogi grabbed them the vines unwind ed themselves from gareki's wrist.

were they rapping around me to tell me that you were alive? gareki asked.

Yes. even when i'm not holding them I can still control the power from them. yogi said.

They both heard foot steppes coming there way.

Jiki, Nai, Eva Tsukuomo, and eva came running down the hall way.

We've got trouble- yelled eva but she was cut off as the siren went off.

The siren lights on the sealing were beeping loudly and glowing a red color on and off.

INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT. said a robotic female voice. Just like the time when karoku had tried to blow up the base.

We'er having another one of these! yogi yelled.

 _I new they were coming back! gareki thought._

Every one got out there weapons.

how did they get in! nai said over the loud siren. and just like that as they all turned around slowly it was about a hand full of karoku's standing in a line they were all dress in a leather skin tight suit resembling there's but still some what different.

standing in front of the group was a guy with blue hair he was dressed exactly like the others. He looked like an older version of karoku.

well. this is a surprise. arumerita said. _we already have the info about all of these agents and then we get stopped by them, looks like we have to fight our way out or we could just kill them and get this all over with._ he thought.

who are you! gareki said pointing his gun at karoku's look alike brother.

I don't think i would be telling you that! arumerita said holding up one hand and gave a motion then all of a sudden the robots that looked like karoku lurched forward to attack gareki and the others.


	6. Fight for your life

After arumerita had made a motion with his hand all the robots started running towards gareki and the others.

Gareki sighed. I guess we'er doing this the hard way. Turning to the others he yelled. Be on your gaurd and don't get electrocuted !

They all agreed and began attacking running towards the robots.

Gareki turned to yogi as he was running. I've got your back!

Yogi turned to him. I've got your's to! and with that he stabbed the ground with both of his machete's. **Dornen Kiste!** Red vines started to pop out of the ground rapping themselves around the robots legs forcing them to stop in place. Now Gareki! he yelled.

Holding up both guns he yelled. **Blitzkugel!** Immediately red lazers came out of the guns hitting the robots and pushing them back they all fell backwards but would soon get to there feet.

Yogi turned to gareki. We need to get to the super computer remember what you told me about that tablet!

Gareki nodded ok. he kept shooting his guns at the robots to keep them down and turned to nai. Nai me and yogi have a plan to stop these robots we might be gone for a bit can you and the other's handle this.

Yes!. nai said slicing into a robots chest with his katana as it tried to get close. go ahead! I'll tell the others.

Gareki and yogi ran towards the super computer room unfortunately it was far and some of the robots had followed them.

So they really are trying to kill us! yogi yelled.

I told you! gareki said pulling up a map of the base. he had only been to the super computer room once. we make a turn on the right!

ok- yogi was cut off as the robots jumped over them and landed right in front of them. both yogi and gareki ducked as the robots tried to swipe at them.

Getting up gareki kicked one and the chest sending it back a little he pulled out his gun and shot at it making it fall all the way back.

Yogi had gotten in a choke hold with another one he pulled his arm back and stabbed the robot in the shoulder. **Dornen Kiste!** vines started to grow from the robots shoulder forcing it to let go of yogi's neck. turning around quickly yogi side kicked it on the side of it stomach sending it to a wall.

The robot got up from the ground right after gareki had shot it. It's eyes were glowing a light blue, and, his neck also had glowing light blue veins crawling up to it's chin. looking to his left there was another robot coming his way fast also with the same glowing eye's and veins he leaned backwards as it tried to punch him standing back up he jumped and brought his gun forward shooting the robot in the chest until it had a gaping hole into it. landing back on the ground he turned to the other robot.

Gareki wasn't quick enough as it grabbed his leg lifting him up aiming his feet so it was about the kick him. gareki quickly blew it's hand off making it let go of one of his legs. He tried to shoot the other one but the robot began to spine with it still holding one of his legs gareki began to spine also. slowly getting dizzy.

I'm not going to let you win! gareki yelled and focused his target on the robots other arm and successfully shot it. making his body fly up in the air as the robot was forced to let him go.

Whoa! gareki yelled. but he soon had landed bridal style in strong arms. yogi had caught him. thanks. gareki said with a sigh of relief. he looked back up to see all 4 robots coming for them. we should go. yogi said. putting down gareki.

yeah. we'll be faster if we fly. gareki said lifting his body up after activating the suit's fly mode.

yogi did the same and they both flew down the hall following the robots were following them also running like track stars.

we'er going to need to lose them yogi said turning around flying backwards putting both of his blades together so they were forming an X he said words in German that gareki hadn't heard him say before **G** **estochen Scharfe Dornen!** Both of the machete's let out vines that had a very sharp tip with thorns on the side of them. all of them plugged themselves into the robots chest stopping them in there tracks. they all fell down dead.

Gareki stared in shock. what was that?

Yogi pulled out the vines and turned to gareki it means **razor sharp thorns** in German. let's go the others probably won't hold out for much longer. they both flew the rest of the way to the super computer room. Once they were inside they shut the large door by typing in a code. Gareki acted fast pulling out the mini tablet he plugged it into a slot on the large computer key board.

Do you know what to do? yogi asked from behind him.

I'm a hacker, Of course I know. gareki said typing in a bunch of letters and numbers that didn't make since to yogi.

uh huh. Yogi mumbled looking at the screen.

after a few minutes of typing and clicking gareki pressed the red button on the mini tablet. Now the robots die. he muttered. just after gareki pressed the button yogi and him had felt a large gravity force go right threw them.

they both felt weak for a second. Don't worry that means that it's working- yogi was cut off as the door broke down both gareki and yogi turned around quickly to see arumerita next to him were two robots but as they bust down the door they had died thanks to the gravity force hitting them both.

Arumerita looked to his left and right at the two robots and stared back at gareki and yogi. so you managed to kill my robots. he said.

I did. gareki said pointing his gun at him.

He sighed. well thats to bad. My main mission was to get info on all the subordinates that worked here, I got what I needed but it's all useless now since I could just kill you on the spot now, both of you. he raised up two taser batons.

Tell me this. what is your name? gareki asked putting his finger on the trigger.

Arumereit didn't see see any point of why they would want to know his name, they couldn't do anything with it anyway. It's Arumerita, I'm the twin brother of karoku under strict orders to kill the both of you out of revenge from killing my brother.

gareki's eye brows creased together. _I know him. Since me and karoku used to be together when we were kids. I barley got to speak to him though but I still know some things about him._

You work for some one? who wants to get revenge on both of us for killing karoku right. That person must really care about karoku if they would want to kill us. gareki continued. Maybe even loved him.

arumerita cocked his head. what are you trying to say?

Gareki didn't want to bring what he was about to say up but he needed the information one way or another. Your brother had sex with me. If this person that your working for is a women then I would tell her this. Karoku never even loved her he's gay. he's been gay the whole time when he was here. I'm sure the both of you know what his mission was when he was working with this agency. That he would soon betray us and try and kill us because we tried to ruin his plans of turning innocent people into varuga. If you think about it he betrayed you guys to. He was planning to do this on his own without the two of you. who knows maybe he would turn you guys into varuga to if we hadn't of stopped him. gareki said calmly.

arumerita was shocked by what he had just heard and grit his teeth together. My brother would never have done that. Me and him both support eleska no matter what.

 _Eleska huh, so thats the person's name who he's working for._ gareki thought. If you both supported her then why did he go against her. it wasn't a question but a statement.

Arumerita in a blink of an eye was in front of gareki holding out the taser baton. you shut your mouth you know nothing. he hissed.

Gareki quickly pointed his gun at the guys chest and shot him since he wasn't a robot he flew back much more farther then they had. Of course I know something, he was around me for months creeping me out. gareki said nonchalant walking towards arumerita's body holding his gun out.

yogi stayed on his guard as he followed.

arumerita began laughing like a lunatic starting out low then it got louder. he got to his feet.

well that was a nice shot I have to say but I'm a lot stronger then I look. he then aimed a punch at gareki in a fast speed but had got blocked by yogi's machete pulling his arm back yogi threw it forward aiming to cut into the guys face. But arumerita blocked it with one hand on yogi's wrist, pulling his other hand back he tried to cut arumerita's face again but was stopped as he grabbed his other wrist.

arumerti brought up his knee and connected it with yogi's stomach pushing him back. he since a presence behind him and turned around to see gareki who had jumped into the air and was about the kick him. Arumerita moved his head back just as gareki had tried to kick him and grabbed his leg and flung gareki side ways throwing his body to the floor.

Gareki groaned in pain and brought up his gun and pulled the trigger. Arumerita dodged every red lazier that came out of it he grabbed gareki by the shoulders and brought him up close giveing him a head butt twice before letting him go.

gareki felt dizzy from the hits and tried to aim his gun but felt the guys foot make contact with his face throwing him to the side. Gareki coughed and blood drops spilled on the floor. he glared up at arumerita as he stood over him with a taser baton.

Gareki gave a weak attempt to shoot him but arumerita just kicked the gun out of gareki's hand. You put up the talk but you can't put up the fight. Arumerita said. how pathetic. he came closer with the taser baton. He was then pushed forward roughly by yogi.

Don't call him pathetic you piece of shit! he yelled. he walked over gareki and aimed his blade at Arumerita.

Arumerita got to his feet and aimed the taser baton at yogi. you die now. he ran forward but just as the taser baton was going to make contact. yogi had swiftly side stepped and pulled forward one of his legs tripping arumerita.

As he fell yogi grabbed both of the taser batons in his hands and threw them so he couldn't reach them. Putting his combat boot on top of arumerita's shoulder and asked. Where is the person you work for?!

As if I'd ever tell you-ugh! arumerita was interrupted as yogi pressed the hill of his boot harder on his back. Tell me where the girl is that you work for? yogi asked again pointing his machete at him.

Gareki slowly got to his feet and wiped blood from his mouth. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. he said cracking his shoulder.

Arumerita looked up. I'm surprised that your even up.

Gareki picked up his gun and looked at him. I've delt with worse. Now how about you tell us who's the girl you work for or else. he said with a click of his gun.

arumerita laughed. I think not. he shoved yogi aside got to his feet and pressed a few button's on his wrist then his body began to slowly turn to blue dust starting with his feet. Well it's been fun but I got what I need. he then showed paper files with all of there names on it, See you soon.

Gareki clenched his teeth together and reached behind his back. I don't think so! he then threw the small object just as arumerita turned around it landed on his back and stuck there before his whole body disappeared.

Yogi looked towards gareki. what was that?

A mini camera and a tracking device. Gareki answered.

they both heard running foot steps coming there way and they both looked to see. Jiki, eva, Nai, tsukuomo,and kiichi.

did he get away! kiichi yelled her black and red scythe at the ready.

He did but we have him on camera. yogi said.

They all looked confused. camera? they said in unison.

I made it myself. It's attached to his back it should give us an idea of where he's going. Gareki said.

They all agreed that that was a good idea.

Did he say anything important before he left. said nai.

gareki and yogi thought about it. He did say he was working under a girl by the name of Eleska. said yogi.

eleska? jiki muttered.

Gareki frowned as he remembered something. _The people who had killed that family the other day turned out to be robots. The guy that we saw today was karoku's twin brother if he's working with her then that might explain why all the family members had rose symbols on there necks. other wise meaning eleska's the queen of japan. That's what jiki said the symbol meant._

I think eleska is the queen of japan. gareki said.

You mean from that symbol yesterday. jiki said.

yes. gareki said. she has to be. The guy that was just here was karoku's twin brother he's the one who had ordered the robots the other day to kill that family that you wanted me and yogi to check out for clues. Before he left he told me and yogi that he was working with eleska to get revenge on all of us for killing his brother. That symbol on those peoples necks is the symbol from her. gareki exsplained


	7. plan fail & lustful night

WARNING: lemon in this chapter

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

come in! Ersishuka said.

Karoku walked into the room with the files of the subordinates that all worked under hirato. he sat them onto her desk.

erishuka smirked. Nice job. I'm proud of you. she then looked threw them.

If I may say miss eleska. Those agents are a lot stronger then me and you had thought. not only that there smart also. said arumerita.

erishuka stopped browsing threw the files and stared at him. What exactly do you mean. are you saying our robots aren't strong enough! I've spent most of my life perfecting this antidote so that I can one day use it. and what other perfect way of using it on the people who murdered my lover not to mention your brother!

Yes miss eleska I'm sorry for bringing it up so sudden. said Arumerita.

Erishuka just glared. If I were you I wouldn't bring it up **ever** again. she continued to look threw the files until she stopped to a familiar face.

A boy with black hair and bluish/grey eye's. wearing a black and red skin tight leather suit. hmm she stared at him for a moment.

Gareki is your name huh. it says here that you joined the agency 3 months ago and that your ranked as a computer system hacker. he must be smart if that's his job. eleska muttered looking back at his file picture. He's also very good looking to, but that's beside the point. we don't have any clues of where you live or any of the others. why is this! she said snapping her head over to arumerita.

The files don't tell us because they don't know where they live. he said

ereishuka stood up and slammed her hands onto the table. well this is just perfect so much for getting the drop on them when there least prepared. with those agents in the way I can't continue my experiment on this whole city.

experiment name. Mind control. the people of this city will have no other choice but to obey me no matter what thanks to a special antidote I made. eleska said. those robots will keep those agents out of the way. no doubt about it that they'll try and mess up my plans.

she turned to arumerita. I want you to continue sending cloned robots of karoku to there secret base and don't stop until you kill them! and with that she waved her hand in a way to tell him to leave.

He nodded and turned around getting ready to walk out of the room when all of a sudden she asked. what is that on your back the object was tiny but she had very good eye site. she quickly snatched it off of him. it was a mini black and red circular shaped camera with a clear lens.

she clenched her fist with the mini camera inside. You fool they were watching us and now they possibly know our location! eleska threw the mini camera so hard that it smashed against a wall. get out. she said to him. and take these usless files with you. she held them out and he grabbed them.

he bowed and left the room.

Oliver quickly hid in a near by room so arumerita wouldn't see him. it worked as he saw his figure disappear down the hall a tiny picture fell from the files he was holding, Arumerita didn't notice. oliver crouched down and grabbed it, it was a picture of a boy around his age with black hair and bluish grey eye's at the bottom of the picture had a name saying gareki. so this is one of those agents she was talking about. he stuck the picture in his jacket pocket and looked left and right in the hall way making sure it was clear and that it did't have any camera's.

For sure he wasn't suppose to be here. he had no clue why he came back probably for the sex he couldn't help it but this time he could.

So her plan is for world domination over this city. I don't think so. I've got way to much stuff to do then feed her chocolates and be her servant. Oliver made his way down the hallway thinking on a way to stop her.

I'm going to have to tell one of those agents about this one way or another. Starting with Gareki.

* * *

Once yogi and gareki had gone home from a long day and had just noticed the night sky once they drove out of the parking lot. they got home and they both immediately started watching the camera/tracking device gareki had set up. They had figured out Arumerita's location. the only problem was that the camera didn't allow sound so they could only watch as Arumerita walked into eleska's/The queen of Japan's office and they talked about something that they both couldn't here.

Gareki huffed in frustration. Damn how the hell did I forget to install a microphone?

That would have been helpful but at least we know of there location. yogi said helpfully. putting his hand on gareki's shoulder in a gentle but strong way.

yeah maybe. gareki mumbled enjoying yogi's touch. As long as they don't find the mini camera then we can still have there location-

apparently gareki spoke to soon as the girl named eleska grabbed the said camera glared at it and yelled a few word at arumerita then threw it against a wall and then the screen went blank.

Gareki and yogi were staring wide eye'd and mouths open at what just happened.

Gareki shoved his black hair back with both of his hands, groaned then fell back onto the bed landing on his pillow. ughh!

well...uh...at least we know what she looks like. yogi said rubbing the back of his own head. trying to think of something that was going according to plan. They had found out there location but then they lost it thanks to eleska finding the camera. they couldn't listen to the talk because gareki had forgotten to install a microphone the plan had gone wrong.

all that info gone and it's my fault for being so stupid! gareki groaned in annoyance.

It wasn't your fault that she threw it at a wall and destroyed it. yogi said.

I guess so but I could have done better. gareki said removing his hands from his messy black hair and closed his eyes to think.

don't let it get to you. yogi said climbing over him and coming close to his face. we need some time to our selves.

we have so much to deal with and besides we just got off of our break. gareki mumbled still having his eye's closed.

I don't mean tomorrow we could do it tonight. yogi said kissing his neck slowly and passionately.

Gareki breathed out slowly and laughed a little. what kind of **_do it_ ** do you mean. he laughed.

just wait and see... yogi trailed off as he connected both of there lips together. Gareki moaned a little as he deepened the kiss.

Yogi trailed one of his hands down gareki's chest and stomach until he reached the bottom of gareki's shirt and pulled it up to reveal medium sized abs.

Hirato had instructed every one to at least keep a good work out just in case they faced another mission. It was an important thing to do when working as an agent. Yogi trailed kisses up his stomach until he reached gareki chest and slowly licked his nipple.

Gareki bit his lip enjoying the feeling. yogi positioned his knee between gareki's legs feeling his arousal. Yogi chuckled. you get excited to quickly.

Gareki blushed and turned away. shut up-uh! yogi began to move his knee between gareki's legs causing him to moan.

I knew you would be sensitive here. yogi whispered coming closer to his neck and biting it gently. The bite mark that karoku left behind was nothing but a tiny bruise it had healed up nicely.

Gareki clenched the bed cover as yogi trailed his tongue over his neck.

are we...really doing this? gareki asked.

why would you ask that? yogi said continuing to move his knee back and fourth over gareki's crotch.

B-because...I just have a feeling...about that guy attacking us again. Gareki muttered.

yogi stopped his knee's movements and leaned down coming close to gareki face. You shouldn't worry about that. I understand that we'er being chased by some guy that looks like karoku but we can handle him. we've been threw worse, this isn't anything special. yogi whispered in his ear.

Gareki didn't answer just gave a nod.

yogi continued what he was doing moving his knee back and fourth over gareki's crotch.

Uh...nnn...ah. gareki moaned. Kiss me.

Yogi happily obliged and kissed him. both of there tongues feeling each other as they did.

Gareki reached his hands up and took off yogi's shirt. both of them taking there mouths away for a second then reconnected lustfully. they did this once again as gareki took off his black tee shirt.

Yogi bit down on gareki's bottom lip lightly then let it go.

They were both panting from the excitement. Yogi still pushing his knee back and fourth between gareki legs. he pulled back and began to unzip gareki pants slowly finally taking them off yogi did the same slow motion with gareki's black ** _Calvin Klein_** boxer's.

Gareki fidgeted a little. stop teasing me.

sorry. yogi smiled and with that he pulled them all the way down immediately gareki penis flew up.

Guess you were more excited then I thought. yogi muttered quickly kissing him on the lips he began to take off his own pants soon enough they were both naked.

I've got something, said yogi reaching over in a drawer. It'll feel better then me just shoving myself inside you. should be a lot more easier.

if you say so, but it better not be bad. gareki said.

It's actually good. yogi said pulling out a bottle of lube.

oh so that's what you meant by _should be a lot more easier._ gareki muttered as he watched yogi slide it on to his shaft. he put away the bottle then turned to gareki. turn around.

Gareki did as told and turned his body around so now he was on the bed like a dog. he could feel yogi's penis on his ass hole. you ready? yogi asked.

yeah-Uh! gareki moaned as yogi entered him it was a quick motion yogi was all the way inside.

how does it feel? said yogi making sure gareki was ok.

It feels good. gareki said truthfully.

Yogi nodded and continued to move back and fourth. gareki moaned.

 _It really does feel good. I can't stop...moaning! ah fuck!_ Gareki thought.

after a few minutes yogi's movements started to go faster in a quick speed.

Gareki felt a numbing feeling inside of him as yogi did this and he started cursing and moaning at how it felt so good. UH...dammit...Y-yogi-UH...Fuck me harder!

Only if you moan more for me. yogi said putting a little lube on his hands he began to massage gareki's penis up and down. The head board of the bed hit the wall as yogi kept thrusting in and out of gareki.

Gareki was a moaning mess. It just felt so good he couldn't stop. ah!..ahn...uh! y-yes keep...doing it...please. AH! gareki moaned. just then his cell phone buzzed. he could see the caller ID from the spot he was in. airi was calling. I'll call her later-mmnn! he moaned.

The buzzing stopped for a minute then it came back on.

I think she wants to speak with you now. said yogi still thrusting in and out of him.

gareki clicked the answer button. Y-yeah? yogi continued the thrusting. gareki covered the speaker. wait till I'm done talking to her. but yogi just smirked and stopped what he was doing. Gareki wondered what that smirk was for but ignored it and uncovered the speaker.

sorry about that i'm back. he said.

what are you talking about in the background? she asked.

That was yogi-ah!gareki moaned the last part. apparently yogi thought it would be funny if he continued to thrust in and out of him while talking to airi.

Gareki glared at him. then turned back around.

what was that. airi asked shocked.

Nothing...I just tripped. mmmn gareki said. yogi thrusted into him at the same fast speed he had done before. gareki had to jerk the phone away as he moaned loudly. he then put it back to his ear hoping and praying she hadn't heard it.

Are you ok?! you probably broke something when you tripped. I'm calling the ambulance. she said but she was interrupted as gareki said no a little to loudly.

ok. she said slowly. are you sure your ok?

yogi hit his sensitive spot right then and there. Gareki quickly jerked the phone away again and planted his face into the pillow in front of him and moan loudly again. he turned to yogi.

I thought I told you to stop! he hissed.

yogi smiled and shrugged and hit that same spot again. gareki clenched the covers trying hard to hold back his moans. he put the phone back to his ear once he had it under control.

Yeah...I-I'm sure. what did you call...for. he said.

Um...well I was calling to see if you and yogi would like to go to the club with me again?

Hold on I've got to ask him. gareki said covering the speaker he turned around towards yogi. yogi this isn't funny! stop having sex with me while I'm talking to her! he hissed.

yogi continued to thrust into him fast and hard. I'm doing this for you. you did say it felt really good and the faster we get this over with the faster you don't have to lie about us having sex at the moment. gareki just glared at him and put the phone back to his ear.

Yeah..we'll be there at 10:00 pm. gareki said.

ok great see you then. then she hung up, gareki hung up as well as soon as he did he became a moaning mess all over again.

Uh...ah..I can't...believe...you just did that! gareki moaned. yogi kept hitting his sensitive spot fast and hard...Uh...Uh...mmn...Ah. gareki continued to moan he could soon feel the numbing feeling inside of him.

Ohh...Uh...Y-yogi...it's cumming...it's AHHH!Gareki's cum shot onto the bed and a little on his stomach. he could feel yogi cum also in side of him. Gareki's body shook as he felt his own orgasm calm down.

both of them were panting.

I told you it would feel good. said yogi laying down on the bed. gareki lay down beside him. he was some what embarrassed why because yogi had had sex with him while on the phone with airi.

Yogi looked over at him. I'm sorry if it embarrassed you I thought it would be funny-OW! gareki had flicked him in the nose hard. It's not funny and it never will be! gareki said.

sorry-OW What I do now?! yogi whined.

that's for not listening to me when I told you to stop. gareki said getting off the bed,come on, Airi wants us to meet her at the club. we should get cleaned up first though. he said walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

alright. yogi said following him once they were in the walk in shower yogi rapped his arms around him I love you.

Gareki smirked , I love you to.


	8. deal makeing

Oliver made his way into the club. Once he was in the music was loud dub step and people were dancing talking and some were drunk. The perfect place to get a one night stand. He needed it.

The problem was he needed to find a girl that would be perfect for it. he sat at a table near the dance floor, his blue eye surfing the crowd for a girl that would be perfect.

Then his eye's landed on a girl in her teens he guessed she was about 18 or 19. she was really pretty gorgeous even. With long brunette hair and dark grey eye's. She moved her hips to the music unlike any one else in the club, she followed every beat of the song and perfected her dance moves by the sound of it.

Oliver smirked. This girl would be his one night stand tonight.

* * *

Gareki adjusted his white tie looking at himself in the body length mirror. He was wearing a dark red button up shirt with tiny white dots on it the sleeves stopping above his el-bow, a white tie, black slim jeans, and white polo shoes.

Him and yogi were now getting ready to go meet airi in the club where dori worked.

Yogi was wearing a dark blue button up shirt the sleeves stopping above his el-bow, dark grey slim jeans, and dark blue _vans_. he also had a black watch on his wrist.

The room smelled of cologne and hair gel.

I guess we'er dressing fancy again. yogi said. moving a comb threw his blonde hair swifting it to the side.

Of course we are. who ever heard of going into a club dressing lame. It's like one big party so you have to dress nice. gareki said.

Yogi agreed. Last time non of us got drunk. I wonder what it'll be like if I did.

If you get drunk then I'm going to have to drag you out since your body won't be able to function. You better not do it. Gareki said turning to him. you've never been drunk?

I have but it's been to long since. yogi said.

oh. well you've already experienced me acting drunk. gareki said remembering what had happened to him the other day. Taco bell? was I really talking about taco bell? he asked yogi still shocked by what he did.

yogi laughed. Yeah! you kept telling us that you wanted taco bell and you even asked nai if he ever tried a buritto.

Gareki cringed at the memory. I never want to go threw that again...any way we should get going. gareki said grabbing his car keys and walking out of the bedroom and into the living room were the three big windows showed a view of the city below.

Yogi still couldn't get over the fact that gareki could afford such an apartment. it was designed nicely. after they both left the apartment and went into the elevator down to the parking garage they walked to the Chevrolet and got inside.

Gareki put the key into the ignition and pressed his foot on the gas pedal and drove out of the parking space then drove forward out of the exit. The night sky and the bright city lights met them as they drove out.

If only nai and the others could come with us. yogi said in the passenger seat.

Yeah. We had fun last time. gareki said in agreement.

do you still remember the way to go? yogi asked.

Gareki stopped the car as the traffic light turned red he took this time to turn to yogi. I don't.

well it's good that we have a J.P.S yogi said bringing his hand up in front of him he poked his index finger into thin air.

Gareki was about to ask what he was doing until a hologram screen popped up with an area scanner. yogi asked it the location of the club. the screen said loading for a minute then the club info popped onto the screen.

Ok. now we know where it is. yogi said. the red traffic light turned green and gareki drove forward.

Yogi gave him direction of where he should turn or keep strait and soon enough they were parked into the clubs parking lot. getting out of the car and looking at the building it looked the same from before. white bricks and on top was dark blue and purple lights and the title of the club. gareki and yogi walked up to the building. luckily for them the line wasn't that long. but they would still have to wait for some people to go inside.

well this could take a minute. gareki mumbled. just then he felt his phone buzz in his pocket picking it up it read airi on the caller ID pressing answer he held it to his ear.

Yeah? he answered.

Are you guys out side the club? airi asked. the music in the background was loud but gareki could some what here her voice.

Yeah, we just got here. he said.

ok, I'm coming out so Jeff can let you in. I don't want the two of you waiting in line. Jeff was the Bouncer of the club a guy who knew airi from when both gareki and yogi were in new york.

Alright thanks. gareki replied.

em hm, see you in a sec. then she hung up. gareki put his phone back into his pocket. soon after he did this he saw a familiar girl with brunette hair and dark grey eye's coming there way. she was wearing a black pencil dress it stopped mid thigh, it was a strapless dress. fitting her curves nicely.

He says you guys can come in. airi said once she was close to them. the three of them made there way into the club once they were in. The music was even louder then it had been from out side.

I'm glad you guys could make it! she said yelling over the music.

Us to! yogi said walking past crowds of people.

I haven't seen the both of you in whole day! how did the mission go? she asked. the three of them finally made it threw the crowd and sat down at the glowing bar. The whole club was dark except for some colorful lights here and there.

The mission is still going on. gareki said. In fact we found out where they were hiding...until they found the hidden camera and destroyed it. There for we lost all of the info. we don't know there plan and we don't know there location or what it's called. gareki explained.

ooo, that sounds rough. airi said. dori came up to the counter.

Hey guys, airi, what can I get you? she asked. Her purple hair was tied in a ponytail.

hey dori, you know you don't have to be so formal with us right. airi said.

Dori sagged her shoulders and groaned. I know I don't have to. But last time my boss saw me talking to you guys the way I was acting he didn't like it so much so now he's forcing me to be all _Formal with the customers_. She said the last part with two of her hands in front of her and both having two fingers going up and down optomising her point.

Airi laughed and looked around. well I don't see your boss any where so it's ok if you speak the way you do now.

dori sighed in relief. good. so what are you guys doing tonight? I wish I were on break but that's not till the week end.

uh well...airi couldn't tell her that they were just talking about gareki and yogi's mission she had to keep it secret. we'er not doing much just hanging out. she said instead.

ok. Well you guys need something to drink. what will it be? dori asked pulling out glasses.

all three of them told her what they wanted and she gave it to them quickly before having to say a quick good bye as other customers came.

she normally doesn't care what her boss thinks. airi said drinking her glass of wine. she looked to yogi and gareki and smiled. well i think it's about time that I find myself a new boyfriend.

So soon? said yogi.

It's actually been to long. I know what my old boyfriend did a few months ago but that's in the past. I just need to learn how to say no. airi said getting up from her seat. I'm going to go look around. see you in a few. then she walked into the crowd of people.

Gareki smirked. I hope he'll be better then your last. he muttered to himself.

we shouldn't sit here all night, lets go dance. yogi said getting up from his chair.

Gareki agreed and followed yogi. he began to have a strange feeling though like he was being watched.

* * *

Oliver sat at one of the bar seats scanning out the crowd for the 10th time. for sure he had lost her. The girl with Brunette hair and dark grey eye's. one second of ordering himself a drink from a girl with purple hair and blue eye's and then she had disappeared.

Oliver had spent the night watching her making sure she would be the perfect one night stand. then he would make his move on her. that is if he found her. The club was dark but somehow you could still see by all the color full lights on the sealing.

he sighed. If I don't find her then I'll just move on- he stopped talking as he saw her face coming out of a crowd of people. Finally. he muttered getting ready to get out of the seat and walk up to her but that was when he saw a familiar face.

The same boy he had seen in the photo. Gareki was his name. the person he needed to tell about eleska's plan. he decided to lay low for a few minute watching him. It would be best if he didn't go charging up to him telling him about a girl named eleska for all he knew it could have been a look a like of the same person.

Pulling out the photo he looked at it. for sure he had the same raven colored hair in the picture it was shown much more spiky but looking up at him again his bangs seemed to be combed to one side of his face.

 _He probably just did that because he's in a club_. oliver thought. The guy named gareki came out of the crowd with a blonde guy. Oliver didn't know him. _Is he an agent to?_ what ever he doesn't matter right now I need to get a way to get closer to gareki.

all three of them sat down at the bar and soon the girl with purple hair came towards them. Oliver was sitting a few seats away but he could here there conversation.

he heard her ask about some kind of mission.

 _So they are agents._ oliver thought.

The guy named gareki answered. The mission is still going on. gareki said. In fact we found out where they were hiding...until they found the hidden camera and destroyed it. There for, we lost all of the info. we don't know there plan and we don't know there location or what it's called. gareki explained.

Oliver smirked at what he heard. I can use this to my advantage. They know nothing about eleska's plans but I do.

The girl with purple hair greeted them. Hey guys, Airi. What can I get you?

 _So that's her name airi. If she's good friends with gareki then I could use her to get closer to him. But I'm going to need some kind of excuse._

After a few minutes of listening to them talk he heard airi say that she was going to go look for a boyfriend and that she would meet back up with gareki and the blonde guy in a few minutes. she went into the crowd.

and oliver followed her, making sure not to lose her this time. airi walked not expecting a drunk man to bump into her and shove her backwards on accident. Oliver caught her before she hit the floor. she stared up at him with wide eye's mesmerized by his good looks.

He smiled looking down at her. you should be more careful.

airi's cheeks turned red and she stood up putting her dress back in place and turned towards oliver her face was still shocked. t-thank you. she said.

welcome. he said still smiling. what's your name? of course he already knew her name but he needed to get her trust before he started using her to get to gareki .

It's Airi. What about you? she asked.

It's Oliver.

Cool name. where are you from? airi asked.

Me? It's nothing special. he said with a little laugh.

No you should always feel good about the place you grew up in. Airi said encouragingly.

well if you must know. I'm from Paris. said oliver.

wow. that's awesome. how is it there? she said.

It's nice. Not at all a bad place to live. In my opinion. he said.

They both spent an hour talking to each other about there dislikes and what they liked. home towns and places they've visited. Where they worked of course oliver had to lie because in truth he worked a long side eleska he was a good and bad person. Airi thought he was amazing totally unlike her old boyfriend. He talked to her nicely and they actually had a lot of conversation unlike her old boyfriend who just ignored her or told her to shut up. she new that the question she was about to ask was sudden but she had been threw a lot threw the past few months so she went ahead and asked.

are you free on Saturday evening? she asked.

 _Oliver smirked inside I've got her now._ he thought. he said no.

Good because I would like for us to meet at a restaurant or something. she said. Oliver agreed.

great see you then. then she walked away back to the bar counter where the blond guy was that he had seen with gareki.

where's gareki? oliver muttered then he saw him in the corner of his eye going into the men's bathroom. Oliver smirked and walked towards it. My plan is falling right in to place.

* * *

Gareki opened the door to the men's restroom. he stopped and looked around. No one else was in here which was surprising. gareki had expected plenty of people throwing up in the toilets or something. He shrugged and continued walking towards the urinals. stopping in front of one he began to unzip his pants.

He heard the door open behind him but he ignored it and continued to unzip his pants pulling them down slightly and doing the same with his underwear he positioned himself and began to pee.

Oliver made his way over to the sink pretending to wash his hands he stared at gareki's back from the huge mirror in front of him.

Gareki finished peeing and pulled both his pants and underwear up zipping it. then turned around and headed for the sink. the motion sense for the water came on gareki put his hands threw after he had put some soup onto his hands.

Oliver watched him still.

Gareki felt that same feeling of being watched. _Karoku was the only one who would stare at me and make me have this feeling who could it be now?_ gareki thought looking up at oliver.

Oliver didn't even turn away once they made eye contact. He gaped a little at how good looking gareki was up close.

Gareki dried off his hands and ignored him as he kept gaping at him. Gareki threw away the paper towel and half turned around at oliver. quit staring at me it's creeping me out, he turned around and walked towards the door until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gareki was a little annoyed and turned around and said . what?

Oliver smirked and pulled out the photo of him.

Gareki was shocked and quickly shoved his arm away. How the hell did you get my picture!?

So your not denying that this is you and your name is gareki? oliver asked just to make sure.

I'm the one asking questions . How did you get that! gareki asked angrily.

Oliver sighed and put the picture away. It's simple how I got it. I work for the queen of japan- he stopped as gareki grabbed his shirt collar and shoved him to a wall. Tell me what she's planning!

Oliver laughed. Humph All that will come in time.

If you don't tell me then your going to jail for a very long time. gareki threatened.

Actually you won't be taking me to jail once you hear what I have to say. Now it was oliver's turn to grab gareki by the collar and shove him to a wall. Now I'm going to say this once so listen closely. I know who you are gareki and I know what you work for. I may be working with the queen of japan but that doesn't mean I agree with every thing she says. I also know your little friend out there.

Gareki clenched his teeth together and his eyebrows pushed closer to each other. which one? he asked.

That girl named airi.

what about her? gareki asked.

me and her are going on a little date tomorrow. Today's Friday and tomorrows Saturday. that's when she wants us to meet. said oliver.

Gareki's eye's widened. Son of a bitch! your planning on doing something to her! aren't you!

I won't have to if you cooperate. oliver said. Now listen since your an agent sworn by your duty to protect the world from danger I already know that you will take me to jail and I don't want that, not one bit. If you take me to jail then I will be forced to kill Airi and I won't tell you what Eleska's plans are on this city. I know that you and that blonde guy need the info. so if I were you I'd keep quiet about me.

Gareki glared at him for a minute then thought about what he had said. _He thought of this good he's forcing me to keep quiet about him talking to me and if I do say something then...airi will die and who else knows he might even kill yogi to. I can't let that happen but he also has info about eleska/The Queen Of Japan there's no other way for us to get info about her. but this guy he's doing this because he doesn't want to spend his hole life in jail, in order to keep yogi's and airi's lives safe then I'm going to have to agree with what he says. Even if I hate it._

Gareki glared at him once again then he muttered an agreement. Fine.

oliver smirked. at a thought that just popped into his head. There's a catch.

Gareki had had enough and shoved him away. Hell no!

oliver just laughed and wagged an index finger uh uh uh. You don't want to see airi die do you?

Gareki bit his lip hard. dammit...ugh! fine what do you want!?

Sex. said oliver nonchalant.

gareki gasped as memories of karoku having unwanted sex with him flashed into his head. having his first time taken away by that jackass was complete torture to think about.

Gareki clenched his fists together. No...fucking...way! I have a boyfriend. I wouldn't do that to him.

What have sex with another guy. Oliver asked.

yes. Besides you don't look like the type who's into the sort of thing. gareki replied.

Oliver smiled. I'm trying something new. I think it would be a lot more arousing to have it with a guy. and if you have a boyfriend then just tell him to go some where else for an hour.

An hour?! that's how long you plan to do it. gareki said shocked.

yes. If you say no to this then airi will-oliver made a motion with his finger over his neck pretending it was a knife slowly sliding it over like he was cutting his neck off.

gareki crossed his arms and groaned. ok... oliver handed gareki the photo of himself so he could wright down where he lived and he gaveit back to him.

Oliver clapped once. good. we'er having it at your place tomorrow at midnight. that should be a little after me and Airi's date together then I'll tell you the plan of eleska.

Tch. fine! gareki said turning around and walking out of the bathroom he headed back to the bar counter where yogi was sitting and talking to dori.

I'm back. gareki sighed sitting down in the high chair.

Where were you. yogi slurred.

It's not important- Hey didn't I tell you not to get drunk!

Nope! yogi slurred drinking more of the liquid that made him drunk. gareki snatched it away from him. I did tell you. don't even lie!

aw, your so mean! yogi whined.

I know I am. Gareki said.


	9. Planning Payback

Another chapter thank you for sticking with the story and thank you for your reviews they really help. enjoy! (:

* * *

It was finally morning time. Gareki hadn't slept at all last night thinking about what Oliver had said.

 _If you tell anyone then your friend airi dies._ the words he had said echoed in gareki's mind over and over again.

 _Airi's like family to me if I let her die because I was being selfish and told someone about what he wants then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I'm an agent I'm suppose to protect the people I love even if it means sacrificing myself to do something that I don't want. Besides I'm not just doing this for airi I'm doing it for yogi to. who knows Oliver might kill him as well._

Gareki looked to the left of him. yogi was still asleep. Getting out of the bed slowly and quietly gareki made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

after stripping he turned the water on warm and walked into the walk in shower closing the glass door behind him.

Breathing in slowly he let the water rain down on his skin. which made slight goosebumps go up his body.

I can't believe this is happening again. gareki sighed in annoyance. Besides yogi...why does every one want to have sex with me. What's so great about it?

 ** _it feels good._** Gareki's inner thoughts chose that moment to start talking.

It doesn't matter if it feels good. what matters is the person your doing it with. gareki muttered.

what are you talking about?said yogi.

gareki jumped a little out of surprise and whipped his head around to see yogi standing there with his toothbrush in hand.

Nothing...gareki said.

You are a terrible lier. yogi said.

Gareki clenched his fist together. If I say it's nothing ! then it's nothing! OK! _dealing with all of this was to frustrating._ gareki quickly turned off the water grabbed a towel then speed walked out of the bathroom.

Well now I know somethings up. said yogi following him.

Back off yogi! it's nothing important. gareki said shrugging on a white tee shirt , underwear and black cargo shorts.

If it's not important then why are you acting distant. yogi asked as gareki walked past him out of the bedroom and into the living room.

No one's acting distant! gareki said crossing his arms.

your lieing again. said yogi stopping behind him. Now tell me.

Gareki quickly turned around to walk away but came face to face with yogi. gareki was about to move past him until yogi grabbed his shoulders holding him in place.

let go. gareki said lowly.

not until you tell me what's going on. said yogi giving him a stern look.

 _I 'm not suppose to. If I do then you and airi will die..._ Gareki stopped his thoughts as it clicked to him. _Wait...What the hell am i doing. Why didn't I think of it before._ Gareki smirked and looked up at yogi.

yogi was caught off gaurd. What are you smirking about?

I think you should sit down. I have to tell you something. gareki said

uh, alright yogi let go of his shoulders and sat down on the white couch across from gareki.

Gareki's face turned serious as he began to tell yogi what had happened last night at the club in the men's bathroom. How a a guy named Oliver worked under eleska had told him he didn't like what her plan was and thought to tell one of hirato's agents about her plans. He told him how Oliver wanted to kill airi and possibly yogi if Gareki sent him to jail. Gareki admitted he had agreed in order to protect yogi and airi from death. Oliver had told him that there was a catch if he wanted to keep them both alive than he would be forced to have sex with him if he denied it then airi and yogi would die. In truth I wasn't suppose to tell you this...but I figured that if I had a plan then he wouldn't be able to do any of this. Gareki explained.

Yogi was in complete shock. He didn't know what to feel. anger because gareki had agreed to have sex with another guy but no he only did that becuase he wanted to protect me and airi so I can't be mad about that. Yogi sighed. I'm glade you told me instead of hide it. but why did you?

When he said that he would kill you and airi that made me think. if I told you then how would he know. He didn't put any hidden camera's on me or you. The other point is that we'er both agents with weapons and fighting skills not saying he can't fight but with both of us we can just over power him. gareki said.

yogi agreed. but what are we going to do about airi she's in trouble.

since it's a Saturday she has no work and so don't nai and the other's. Oliver told me he would be coming at midnight.

what do you mean? said yogi.

This is the part gareki wasn't to happy about. I told him where I live.

Gareki-! yogi started but was interrupted.

I know it was a bad idea but at the time i didn't have a choice. I know that he could go back to elska and give her info of where both of us live but I have a feeling that he didn't do it. at least not yet. gareki said.

yogi sat back on the couch. ok what's your plan?

First we need to tell airi what his true intentions are then she doesn't show up on the date that they planed to go on. with her being safe in her apartment and not in a threat of getting poisoned food. Next we call nai and the other's for backup. Knowing oliver he'll come strait to our apartment since the date didn't go as planned he'll possibly think that I told airi what his true intentions were. So like he told me he'll try and kill her. since airi and oliver talked in the club I'm sure airi told him her apartment room number. Once he get's here all of us will surround him and force him to tell us about elska's plans.

With more of us there he'll be forced to tell us for sure. gareki said.

Yogi thought about it and nodded. we need to also get back our apartment info before he give's it to eleska. after all this is over he's going to jail rather he likes it or not. yogi said.

gareki sighed and looked down at his lap. i hope it works I wouldn't forgive myself if you and her ... he trailed off

Yogi came over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. If anything happens. we won't die without a fight that's for sure.

Gareki kept his head down still unsure. But-he was cut off as yogi kissed him. Like I said we won't die. said yogi pulling away.

Gareki nodded and picked his phone out of his pocket to call Airi. Typing in her phone number he waited for her to pick up.

* * *

Airi had just gotten out of the shower when her phone started to ring. Hold on! she said to no one. as she quickly rapped a towel around her body and walked over to her cell phone picking it up and clicked the answer button.

Hello? she asked.

It's me, Gareki.

Oh hey, whats up?

I need to tell you something. and it's important. he said.

ok...I'm not going to like this am I? she asked nervously.

She heard him sigh on the other end. No, your not. It's about Oliver.

what? she asked. Then gareki began to tell her just like he did with yogi how Oliver planed to kill yogi and her if he didn't cooperate with his plan to have sex with Oliver. He told her that he didn't have a choice at the time because if he denied it then she would die. In truth he was suppose to keep quiet about oliver speaking to him because he didn't want her to get hurt but now he came up with a plan to get the info that he and the agency needed.

Gareki explained more about who eleska was and what they were going to do to yogi and him for killing karoku. There trying to get revenge on us and if Oliver gives them our apartment info then there's going to be trouble. with that said I'm going to need you to do something for me. said gareki.

Airi couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Oliver was going to kill her if gareki talked about them meeting. and on top of that Oliver planned to have sex with her best friend right behind her back._ airi felt her heart sink. _Why did this happen to me again is there no guy out there for me!_ airi started to cry a little.

Gareki could hear her crying. ... I know what i said to you was hard for you to hear. I'm sorry for that. he said sincerely.

Airi wiped some of the tears coming down from her cheeks. Sorry you had to hear me cry. it's just...I didn't think this would happen. I'm not mad at you or anything I'm mad at Oliver for doing this to both of us. I'll be more then glad to help you with your plan. she said.

Alright. gareki told her the plan of how she wouldn't go on the date with oliver just to keep her safe from him poisoning her food. stay in your apartment until you here my voice at your door nai and the other's will be with me and yogi for backup. If you don't show up for your date then oliver's going to automatically think that I told you that me and him spoke he told me to keep it a secret or else you'll die. with that in mind he'll show up at your apartment but by that time me and the others should be inside covering you if he tries something. I'm sure you told him your apartment number and building.

Airi agreed that she did.

Good. I'll be over there with the other's once it's time for your date to start with him. oh and before i go call me when you've had a call from him. Gareki said.

Alright. Airi said then she hung up. Got out of the chair she was sitting in then put some clothes on. she looked out the large three windows that had a view of the city below. It was evening time almost time for her date that she would not be going to.

Now we'll see who gets played. airi said.

* * *

Oliver should be expecting Airi to show up on the date but once he finds out that she's not coming he's going to think that I told her that me and him had spoken in the club last night which I was suppose to keep secret in order to keep yogi and her alive. He knows her apartment building and number and he'll be coming to kill her since I broke the deal we agreed on. we all wait a few minutes until airi calls me on her phone telling me if he's coming. this is the time that we all move over to her apartment room which is on this floor a few doors down. once we get inside turn all the lights off we can't let him know that we'er all in there, we all hide. Nai I want you to use your suit invisibility and shut and lock the door behind him so he can't run. Once he's all the way inside we turn the lights then we corner him and force him to tell us what eleska's plans are. Gareki explained the plan.

Nai, Eva, Kiichi, Jiki, Tsukuomo,and yogi. nodded in agreement.

They were all in there black and red leather skin tight suits. just for protection just in case oliver had something up his sleeve.

They were all currently sitting on the two white couches while gareki stood in the middle telling them the plan. they had gone over it twice to make sure they remembered. They had waited three hours until airi's date with oliver started now all they needed to do was wait for her call and then they make there way over to airi's apartment room down the hall.

Guess we'er saving airi again. said kiichi remembering the time they all had to take a trip to her house and save her from her abusive boyfriend then the house had caught fire.

That girl has some serious fighting skills. jiki said. remembering the time when the agency base had been corrupted by varuga thanks to karoku, airi had joined them in battle with fighting off the varuga's. we should think about making her one of us-

Hell no! gareki said crossing his arms. She's to innocent for that!

If you haven't noticed which I know you have, I'm small and innocent but I still kick ass. Nai said smirking.

everyone agreed.

Gareki just shook his head. That's beside the point. We'er agents we risk our lives to protect people who don't know about us. No way in hell would I let airi into this kind of thing. Me on the other hand I had no other choice but to join because i didn't want my memories to be wiped from the person...Gareki made a brief eye contact with yogi as he trailed off.

The person...Kiichi said moving her hand in a motion for him to continue.

Nothing. This isn't about me this is about her. Gareki said.

eva smiled. You don't have to hide it gareki, your a very sincere person you just don't show it.

every one smiled and agreed.

Gareki just shrugged. But deep down he would risk his life for the people he cared and loved for.

* * *

Oliver sat down in the restaurant chair looking at the menu He had just got there 2 minutes ago.

still Airi hadn't showed up. she must had been getting ready still. He'd wait a little more before calling her.

May I take your order sir. said a women with a note pad and a pen in her hand.

Oliver figured it wouldn't bother airi if he ordered already besides she was late. the sooner he got the date over the sooner he could have sex with gareki. He smirked inwardly.

He told the women what he wanted to order and gave her his drink order as well.

will that be all sir? she asked.

Yes. oliver said. the women left.

Oliver crossed his arms and sighed. where is that girl she was now four minutes late. Honestly If I knew she was going to be late then I probably wouldn't have showed up. he muttered.

after a few more minutes his food came and still airi hadn't showed up. What is she doing? he said.

After an hour had passed he had finished his food. And as he finished. It clicked to him. He picked his phone out of his pocket and dialed airi's number waiting for her to pick up.

Hello? she answered.

you missed our date. he said.

I'm sorry something came up- she lied but she was interrupted.

Oliver chuckled. Don't run, don't hide, I'm coming for you. then he hung up.

so she's not coming here because gareki must have told her I was going to poison her food if he talked about us meeting each other in the club yesterday. Humph so I've been played. Oliver said getting up from his seat he left money for the bill then made his way out of the restaurant he pulled out a a taser baton.

sorry gareki but if you had just listened to our deal then she wouldn't have to die. Oliver said smirking he walked down the side walk towards the apartment building airi lived in.

* * *

Gareki's phone finally buzzed on the table beside him. picking it up he answered.

yeah. he's on his way. airi spoke.

we'er on our way. gareki said hanging up he turned to the others with a serious look on his face. It's time.

every one got up and followed gareki out the apartment door and down the hall luckily no one was around to see random people walking in skin tight leather suits.

Gareki walked up to her door and gave a knock. it's me.

There was a sound of a lock clicking then the door opened to see airi standing there. come on. she said stepping aside as they all walked in the lights were on.

Every one found a hiding spot and nai turned on his suit's invisibility making his body disappear as he flew up to the sealing above the door. airi shut it behind her.

If I were you I'd hide in the bedroom. gareki said. airi nodded and walked to her bedroom. turning off the light once every one was hidden all the lights turned off and every one was quiet. the only sound was of slow breathing.

There were foot steps in the hall that turned out to be regular people walking to there own apartment rooms. There was another pair of foot steps that came closer to the door. this time it had to be oliver. the door nob twisted and opened. just like gareki had told her. Airi hadn't locked the door.

Light from the hall way streamed in. from his hiding spot gareki could see that it was indeed Oliver standing there he walked in a little more then nai slammed the door behind him from the sealing.

Oliver whipped his head around to see nothing. he ignored it and found a light switch.

Gareki clicked his gun which was the signal for every one to come out of hiding.

Nai's body became visible again as he appeared behind oliver and kicked him hard onto the floor.

Gareki's gun.

Yogi's machete blade.

Eva's fist.

Nai's Katana.

Kiichi's scythe.

Jiki's whip.

And tsukuomo's hands surrounded by a red glowing orb were all facing and surrounding oliver.

Don't think I can't see that taser baton behind you. said kiichi. hand it over.

Oliver clecnhed his teeth together but saw that every one had there weapons facing him. he couldn't do anything now. he sighed and shoved it towards her. Kiichi kicked it behind her out of reach from him.

Oliver's eye's gazed over all of them and landed on gareki. he laughed So you did tell about our deal and it looks like you got your self back up I guess you couldn't handle the fact that you were about to have sex with me. Or is it because you wanted to protect that worthless excuse of a girl in there- oliver was cut off by gareki coming up to him grabbed the back of his head and slammed it to the floor hard bringing it back up he slapped his gun across his face twice as hard.

gareki crouched down. and grabbed him by his hair again Son of a bitch, don't you dare say something stupid like that again. gareki said angrily. getting to his feet he continued to speak.

Beside's aren't you holding up the end of your bargain as well? I'm sure you have info about Eleska's plan. Gareki said

Oliver looked up blood was dripping from his eye and for- head. like I'd ever tell you!- he stopped as he felt something sharp poke the back of his neck.

Nai stood over him with a wicked smirk on his face. Come on you can tell us. he said slowly. I really don't want to spread your blood all over my friends floor, but we can resort to other measures if you disagree to tell us what we need...It's simple really.

Oliver shook a little as goosebumps crawled up his skin at nai's tone of voice. _Thsi is a kid and he's freaking me out!_ oliver thought he ignored it though and continued to keep quiet.

Nai sighed. I guess you prefer me to do this the hard way. He quickly grabbed oliver by the hair and jerked him towards his chest, where nai's blade met his neck. You don't want to test my patience, trust me on that. alright. nai said slowly his red eye's glared daggers at oliver he still had a wicked smirk on his face.

Gareki and the others didn't make any moves of stopping him. Gareki was a little shocked. Nai may be little and innocent looking but he was really scary when it came to bad guys.

Oliver could feel the katana blade cut slowly into his neck.

seems to me like you just don't get it do you? It's like you want to die here. Nai whispered his blade continued to move into oliver's neck.

ok...OK! oliver yelled and just like that nai pulled his blade away and his creepy nature turned back to an innocent one. You have something to say now, go for it. Nai said.

Elska is the queen of japan. she's spoiled and she wants to rule over this whole city and state by using an experiment she's been working on. It's also used in the robots she sent to your base to kill you. That's why she kept sending them there. If your all out of her way and dead then she can continue with ruling over this city and state. she wants to brain wash every one into being her servants. that's why she calls herself the queen of japan.

Humph well that makes sense. said yogi.

Gareki stepped forward tell us where she is.

Oliver told him that she lived in a mansion in an area hardly any one knows in the forest.

Gareki thought that was a strange place for a mansion to be but he shrugged it off. Have you given her any info of where I live?

No. said oliver. I still have the paper of your apartment info. he handed it to him.

gareki grabbed it and ripped it up. your sure you didn't tell her? he asked.

Yes. oliver said.

Gareki stood up and motioned for nai to step back and asked eva and tsukuomo to arrest him. while yogi called backup to pick oliver up and send him to jail for a very long time.

Airi took this chance to come out of her room.

eva and tsukuomo picked Oliver up so he was standing with his arms behind his back in cuffs.

Airi walked up to him and glared. You know what I'm glade I missed our date because I wouldn't have known what a jack ass you were...and I wouldn't be able to do this! Airi pulled her leg back and lurched it upwards right into Oliver's chin in a high kick something a cheerleader would do. letting her leg fall back to the ground she turned away letting her long brunette hair whip him in the face. Bye bye oliver! she said with not a care in the world and walked over to gareki and yogi.

eva and tsukuomo smiled and walked out the apartment room while dragging Oliver with them.

Nice kick. gareki said putting his gun away.

Airi smiled at them both came closer and gave them both a hug.

You two are the best. thank you. she said pulling away.

gareki and yogi smiled back at her.

Your welcome. said yogi.

What are friends for. gareki said


	10. The Training

Please review your thought on this so far. thank you.

* * *

Oliver was gone completely out of the picture and finally gareki had the info he and the other's needed.

Yogi and gareki were now walking down the long hallway of the agency base towards the large computer room to meet up with the others. Jiki had called earlier telling them that they all would have a meeting with hirato later about what they had found out about Eleska's plan.

Nai and the others were all sitting in computer chairs talking. Yogi and gareki made there way in side walking over to them.

I'm telling you guys hirato's going to make us train our asses off. said jiki typing away at his computer.

How would you know that, he just wants us to come up with a plan to stop her no training needs to be involved. said kiichi annoyed.

I would know this because I over heard him talking about it. and what do you mean training won't be involved. In case you forgot those robots almost killed us the last time they were here. jiki said.

but-Kiichi was cut off.

That's a smart choice. Those robots are stronger and faster then us. A little training never hurt any body. gareki said.

Kiichi huffed. of course you would say that. after all you got tased so bad your brain couldn't think right for a few hours. she said laughing.

Gareki gave her a look and she immediately stopped. He looked back to the rest of them and continued talking. Like I was saying, I don't think it would be a bad idea if we all started training.- if you all don't want to die anyway.

Every one looked at each other then turned back to him. And agreed that training would be a good choice. Just then hirato came into the room with his arms behind his back.

every one got out of there seats and stood side by side facing him.

Good morning to all of you. I'm sorry for calling you all here on such short notice but we need to discuss what you all found out about eleska. said hirato. He turned to gareki. gareki your report?

Gareki nodded once and stepped forward. Yes. we were all able to stop one of her subordinate yesterday night. we cornered him and forced him to tell us what her plans were and where she lived. Oliver explained that eleska is a spoiled girl who wants nothing else but two things from, what I've heard. she wants all of us dead. Then she wants full domination over the whole japan area. If we'er all dead and out of her way then she can brain wash every one into being her slaves. Gareki explained.

Hirato after a moment of thought asked. Where is the place she lives?

She lives in a mansion in a forest but I don't know which forest- Gareki was cut off as jiki spoke.

I have her location here. he said turning his laptop around. I did research on all the forest in this area and I eventually found the mansion.

Hirato took a look. Nice work. But unfortunately she knows of our location since her robots and one of her servants have been here to kill us once. I'm afraid tonight we'er all packing up and moving into another secret base until Eleska is behind bars.

every one agreed.

what I want to know is how is she planning on brain washing every one into doing her bidding? said hirato.

Apparently she's been working on experiments. Oliver told me she puts some of it into the robots that's what makes them strong and powerful and obey her, she must have been planning to use that to brain wash every one. said gareki.

 _If she's using the same experiment for the robots then that means every one will think like one. They'll all have the same thought's, actions, and...weaknesses._ Then it clicked to him. gareki walked away from every one and headed towards his computer desk.

every one looked at him in question.

Where are you going? yogi asked.

Hold on a sec. gareki said searching his desk and drawers for a specific idem. Then he found it grabbed it then made his way back to them. I think I may have figured something out. He said showing them all the mini tablet yogi had told him about.

It was able to stop any robot. If eleska used the same experimenter on the humans then they would have the mind of a robot also. If he used this on all of them then maybe they would turn back to normal. as if they never had been brain washed.

He explained this to the rest of them.

That actually might work. said tsukumo.

But there's a problem. that tablet has a to small signal we need to connect it with something that will make it a lot more bigger. jiki said.

How about...the kafka building. said eva. If memory serves correctly it had a large signal device up there also.

Gareki thought about it. and nodded. that should work.

Hirato clapped his hands getting every ones attention. remember we'er packing up what's important in this place tonight so we can move in to the new base. and before I go I'm assigning you all to train every day in the training rooms until we make our attack on elska's mansion. then hirto turned around and walked back to his office.

* * *

Elska made her way down the long staircase. her heels clacking against the floor. arumerita was by her side. Once at the bottom of the stairs he stepped in front of her to unlock the door to the lab.

Erishuka stepped inside as he followed behind her. turning on the lights there was container after container of robots in a blue liquid. She stepped up to one of them and put her hand on the glass.

Human sized container's filled with robots and the experiment liquid that would make them faster and stronger. Not a bad way to get revenge. she muttered. she looked over to the other side of the lab where huge containers were filled with gas. The gas that would brain wash every one into doing her bidding.

she walked over to it. the containers had a large valve in the middle where the gas could be released into the sewers below which would lead right to the city out of the sewer holes right under there noses. Who ever was in the area would smell the gas and immediately obey me. As for those agents they'll be trying to stop my plan. I won't send my robots over to kill them today but tomorrow night when I unleash my plan over the city. she said. Oh and before I forget I'd like to see my plan take place in front of me. So tomorrow you'll be flying me over the city so I can make my announcement.

Yes Miss eleska. said arumerita.

She smirked. and began to walk away.

I get what I want, when I want. she said before disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

Yogi, gareki,nai,tsukumo,kiichi,eva, and Jiki all walked into the training room where physical combat was the main training.

The room was large. the walls were made of a dark grey medal and the floor was all covered in a black mat. The kind of mat you used for fighting so it could help you stop from breaking something on your body at least sometimes.

The door closed behind them as they walked further in they all stopped in the middle of the large room

I'm sure you haven't seen this room yet gareki. said tsukuomo. But mainly what we do in here is fight each other to test our strength.

what your saying is I have to fight someone. gareki said.

yes. but you can't pick the person you would like to fight, the screen will pick for you. she said pointing at the large screen on the wall. It chooses by random so try not to be upset if you don't get who you want to fight.

Gareki shook his head. don't worry I won't. he said.

to both sides of the training room was a large lifter that had a platform.

What is that? gareki asked looking at it.

That's a machine that we stand on while the fighters who are chosen fight, it lifts us to a height where we won't be in the way of the fight. said nai.

Alright. gareki said. When can we get started?

First there are rules that _**every one**_ should know. said tsukuomo.

1\. don't argue about the person you have to fight against.

2\. don't be a pore sport if someone else wins and you lose.

3\. absolutely no cheating.

4\. it's okay if you give you opponent an injury just don't kill them. and lastly

5\. weapons can be used. she said. is every one ready?

yes. every one said.

the large screen automatically started flipping threw names. until it landed on gareki V.s jiki.

This ought to be interesting. said jiki.

alright. you two have been chosen stand on both sides of the room and prepare yourselves. you only have 10 minutes to finish the fight. said eva. all of them except for jiki and gareki made there way to the large lifters.

good luck. said yogi before he turned and left. Gareki nodded. Gareki and jiki walked to separate sides of the room facing each other.

I never thought I'd have to fight you. said gareki. changing his gun's settings so the red lasers wouldn't kill jiki.

Are you scared. jiki said pulling out his whip slamming it to the ground which made a loud slapping sound.

No. I've been threw scarier shit then this trust me on that. gareki said.

Jiki smirked. you might as well add me on that list of scares then.

Gareki laughed a little. we'll see.

Then the buzzer went off signaling for them to start fighting. both of them jumped forward.

Jiki pulled his arm back and flung his whip towards gareki's stomach. but gareki moved to the side and shot the gun hitting dead center into jiki's stomach making him fly back a little. He was still on his feet. Jiki ran forward yet again this time aiming a punch at gareki's face.

gareki leaned backwards missing the punch by a few inches. leaning back up he head butted jiki grabbed his shoulders and shoved his knee into his gut.

Jiki let down his guard and coughed. gareki took the chance to kick him in the head with the back of his foot making him fall to the floor.

Gareki looked down at him. That's not all you've got. right? Just then jiki got into a crouch and tripped gareki by using his leg. Gareki landed on the hard mat face first, he ignored the pain. apparently gareki had dropped both of his guns from the fall and jiki quickly pushed them far away from his reach.

Gareki groaned as jiki put his combat boot on top of his back pushing him to the hard floor. Gareki looked towards the timer 6 minutes were left. _I still have time._

You got a good move on me but now it's my turn. said jiki. Gareki felt something slither around his arms and stomach lifting him up to face jiki. This shouldn't hurt as much as it did with that taser baton.

wha-Ugh! gareki had forgot that jiki's whip could electrocute who ever it rapped around. He was right it wasn't as painful as the taser baton but it still hurt. red electricity was forming around gareki's body as he flinched and groaned in pain. Gareki closed his eye's tightly and clenched his teeth together it hurt for sure now. He opened his eye's just enough to see the timer 6 minutes...5 minutes...4 minutes...3 minutes.

 _I'm not going to lose!_ gareki thought at that moment he remembered how when yogi had died and come back to life even without holding his machetes he was still able to grow vines from it threw his brain.

Gareki looked to the corner of is eye for sure one of his guns were facing jiki on the floor. He didn't know how yogi was able to control his weapon without holding it but he tried to do it any way at least something.

Gareki ignored everything else around him and only focused on his weapon the only thing that mattered at the moment. He focused on it until he could almost feel it. a strange feeling began to happen in his hands as cheesy as it sounded it felt like a power source it was close until he grabbed it.

 **Blitzschlag Kugel!** The words just came to him out of no where as he said them out loud in a German language. gareki understood what it meant. **Lightning strike in the form of a bullet**

Gareki watched as his gun shot out a red laser it zoomed towards jiki in a quick speed hitting him right in the shoulder throwing him so far away into a wall. Jiki's whip let go of gareki and sagged to the floor.

Gareki quickly picked up both of his black and red pistols from the floor and faced the screen 1 minute. Good I can finish this.

How can you be so sure. said jiki getting to his feet slowly. he was holding on to his shoulder.

Because your about to lose. gareki said lifting his gun he pressed the trigger and the red laser bullet hit jiki in the stomach making him fall to his knees. the buzzer rang at that moment signaling that the fight was over and jiki had lost.

none of them were hurt except for a few injuries. gareki reached his hand out towards him after he put both his guns in his gun holders around his waist. jiki grabbed it and lifted himself up. thanks, you did good. he said.

Thank you. gareki said letting go of his hand.

congratulations! said Eva. I thought you were going to lose for a minute. they all came down from the large lifter and walked towards him.

Gareki shrugged.

ok let's see who's up next. kiichi said. they all turned to the screen and watched it go threw there names until it landed on yogi V.s gareki.

they all turned to gareki and yogi. as if to say Boyfriend V.s Boyfriend you two aren't going to like this.

Gareki sighed. I just got done from fighting let some one else do it.

sorry gareki but it's against the rule remember. You can't argue about the person you have to fight against. said tsukuomo

Both yogi and gareki looked at each other with worried glances. until gareki looked away. ok.

yogi seeing that he didn't have much of a choice either agreed to the fight also.

Every one walked off the fighting mat and back onto the large lifter that lifted them to a high area so they were out of the way.

Gareki and yogi glanced at each other another time before walking on each side of the room and faced each other. both getting out there weapons.

we have to fight yogi so don't hold back. gareki said seriously.

yogi nodded once and then the buzzer rang for the fight to start.

both of them ran forward quickly. At the last moment gareki stopped and shot his guns at yogi. yogi blocked the lasers coming his way with both machete's but when he pulled them away gareki was gone he felt a hard kick on his back that sent him forward he turned around quickly only to be punched in the face with gareki's gun.

gareki was about to pull away his gun when he felt the vines from yogi's machetes twist around his wrist forcing him towards yogi. yogi brought his knee up into gareki's stomach causing him to groan and backup but yogi's vines were still holding on to his hand so he got pulled forward again gareki pulled his other gun out and shot at the vines forcing them to let him go. gareki pulled away just as yogi tried to kick him in the face. yogi missed so he tried to kick gareki again but gareki just back flipped out of the way and landed in a crouch as yogi tried to cut him with his machete.

gareki pulled his right leg out and swiped it in front of him in a half circle tripping yogi making him fall to the floor. Gareki quickly pressed the trigger on his gun and two lasers came out of it which yogi had missed because of his machete's being in the way.

The time was at 6 minutes.

Gareki clenched his teeth together. _Tch damn machete's keep blocking my shot!_ Gareki jumped as yogi's machete blade's almost cut him. gareki flew up over yogi's head and shot him in the back as many times as he could. yogi fell to one knee.

sense gareki had changed his gun settings they shouldn't kill him but give him a sting. Gareki was going to give the last blow until he heard yogi say. **Dornen Kiste!** vines grew from the ground and headed strait for him.

Gareki ripped, dodged, and flew over as many as he could. they just kept coming. he flew even higher so he wouldn't hurt any one who was in the area of what he was about to do. reached behind his back he pulled out 4 black balls and threw them at the vines coming his way. As it made contact with them they all exploded making smoke fly where they had blown up.

Yogi looked up he couldn't see gareki at all. The times was at 3 minutes. yogi smirked, nice explosion but do you think you can hide from me.

who says I'm hiding. yogi turned around to see gareki's leg coming his way it made contact with his wrist which made him let go of his machete. yogi tried to grab for it but gareki shot his hand.

yogi felt the sting from the laser and decided to leave the machete there.

Gareki took a quick glance at the timer 2 minutes left it was kind of hard to see since the bomb smoke had drifted down covering up the whole fighting area. he lurched forward and shoved yogi hard in the stomach brought his hand up and punch him in the face gareki was yet again about to give the last blow with a kick to the head when yogi grabbed his ankle from doing so.

Yogi pushed him away. gareki lost his balance and fell back on his back. yogi stood over him and instead of attacking him he crouched down on all fours and kissed him.

Wha- gareki muttered before yogi connected both of there lips together. gareki tried to push him away he didn't diss like the kiss or anything but the others were watching them. yogi didn't pull away no matter how hard gareki pushed. gareki just gave up and deepened the kiss. the smoke around them hid what they were doing.

The buzzer rang. The fight was over and both of them had won since they weren't knocked out.

Yogi pulled away leaving a panting and some what red gareki to lay on the floor. Good work we both didn't lose. said yogi.

Gareki sat up quickly the small blush on his cheeks was still there. You did that so neither of us lost? he asked.

yes. Yogi said reaching his hand out I don't want to fight with my boyfriend just to make each other lose. he said.

oh. gareki muttered before grabbing yogi's hand and stood up strait.

The smoke eventually cleared and the rest of them came down to talk about what happened and who had won. _So they didn't see us kiss._ Gareki breathed out a sigh of relief.

both of us did. yogi said. I'm still walking and both of us aren't knocked out.

This hasn't happened before. two winners. nai said. I suppose you both do win. it makes sense.

they all shrugged and agreed that it was fair. ok who's up next? they all watched the screen flash threw there names until it landed on Nai V.s Kiichi.

 _This ought to be good._ Gareki thought.


	11. color red

_they all watched the screen flash threw there names until it landed on Nai V.s Kiichi._

 _This ought to be good._ Gareki thought.

alright, you two get into your positions and then we'll begin. said tsukuomo. remember you only have 10 minutes to finish the fight. every one except for nai and kiichi walked off the battle field and onto the large lifters that lifted them to a height where they were all out of the way.

Nai and kiichi smirked at each other.

Just to let you know I'm not holding back. said kiichi.

If your not holding back, then I'm definitely not holding back. nai said. they both turned away and walked in separate directions on each side of the battle field.

Nai"s katana magically appeared in his hands. For this fight he would need two.

Kiichi"s Scythe Magically appeared also her holding it in both hands.

The Buzzer on the screen signaled the fight to start.

Both nai and kiichi ran forward quickly both of the blades raised high.

Nai letting out a battle cry as both of there blades connected with a sharp sound of medal hitting each other with a cutting sound also.

They both pulled back and jumped into the air high up and lurched forward at each other again both of there blades making that same noise as they connected yet again.

Nai pulled his right leg back and kicked it under kiichi's feet making her lose her balance. Nai then brought his leg high up and brought it down onto her stomach sending her flying to the ground with a loud thud.

Nai twirled his katana in his hand with a quick speed and flung it towards her.

Kiichi opened her eyes just in time to see nai"s weapon heading her way. she quickly brought up her black and red scythe and deflected the sharp weapon. It flew some where else on the battle field but she didn't see where. Her eyes were trained on Nai's next move.

Nai picked up his katana from the ground and but them together so they were both forming an X.

 **Slicing Schnitte !** Nai yelled the words echoing around him. He was performing his special move **slicing Cuts.** All of a sudden a bunch of blades appeared aiming themselves at kiichi they then flung them selves at her in a fast speed.

She clenched her teeth together to concentrate her energy into her scythe if she couldn't do this then she would be cut to death.

She placed her scythe in one hand in twirled it in a circle facing in front of her like a shield. **Welt Blasen!** she yelled the words echoing around her as her scythe all of a sudden let out a strong breeze of air spinning just like her scythe was. It was forming a huge **World Wind.**

Just as nai's blades made there way over to her they shatter like glass once her special move connected with them. soon enough Nai's special move had completely disappeared thanks to her special move.

The timer on the screen said 5 minutes.

Kiichi stopped spinning her **Welt Blasen** and held her scythe in both her hands now. she ran forward towards nai quickly hold her blade over her had then brought it down.

Nai fell back on to his back and had to use both of his katna's in the form of an X to block her scythe's blade from coming any closer to his chest.

There was a sharp cutting sound as both of there blades connected again both of them shacking because of how much nai and kiichi were pushing them against each other. Nai brought up both of his legs and position them under her stomach and pushed her off making her fly back a little she lurched forward towards him again.

Nai back flipped off the floor and faced her he dodged a hit from her blade but he failed to miss the punch she aimed at his cheek. Nai stepped back and kiichi took the chance to keep punching him as he kept backing up. she then brought her right leg up and kicked him to the side making him fall again.

The timer on the screen said 2 minutes.

Na some how got to his feet blood was coming from his mouth.

Kiichi backed up and jumped into the air bringing her scythe back them throwing it forward at nai's face.

Nai leaned back but not as quickly as he wanted he had a cut on his upper cheek spilling blood down one side of his face. as he leaned back up he earned a kick from kichi in the chin.

1 minute was left.

Kiichi was going to make the last blow until nai placed both his blades together to use his special move again **Slicing Schnitte !**

Kiichi's eye's widened as blades appeared in front of her. she barely had time to move as they all headed strait for her. they didn't penetrate her but scratched her every where. Kiichi fell to her knees as the buzzer went off. the battle was now over and nai had won.

Nai got to his feet and walked up to kiichi slowly. Both of them were scratched up. After all they both did have bladed weapons. nai reached his hand out to her.

Kiichi looked at it, then she grabbed it and stood up slowly. Good job. she said.

Thanks. said nai letting her hand go. the others came down from the lifters.

That was an awesome fight. said gareki crossing his arms.

I agree. said yogi.

thanks. both nai and kiichi said.

are you two going to be alright, you look really scratched up. said jiki.

This is nothing, We both will just go to Dr akari he'll have some thing to stop the bleeding. said nai. him and kiichi walking out of the training room.

Alright. said tsoukumo.

* * *

As it turned out tsukuomo and eva had to fight each other in the next round. eva didn't want to do it at first but after tsukuomo had told her the rules she had no other choice but to fight her. They both put up a good fight and lasted to the end just like me and yogi did. once we all had our turn of fighting each other we all went our separate ways in different rooms of different kinds of training.

I didn't have a,clue that this place had so many rooms it made sense though. _why not have a lot of rooms this place was huge._ gareki thought.

He was currently walking down the hallway towards another training room to see what was in there, but then he found himself deep in thought as he got there.

 _why hasn't elska tried to attack us yet. Is she trying to surprise attack us again. There's no way she gave up on killing us I thought she'd be more persistent then this. I even expected to be dead already. What is she trying to do?_

Gareki? said yogi for the third time of trying to get his attention.

huh? gareki mumbled not noticing yogi was there at all.

I came to tell you that hirato has a change of plans we'er all moving out now. he said. We need to pack.

oh. gareki said walking with him towards the supply room.

Yogi looked at gareki threw the corner of his eye then looked forward. So...what were you thinking about.

Why haven't eleska or Karoku's look a like brother haven't showed up to kill us. said gareki plainly. They have to be planning something.

well they don't stand a chance since we figured out there plan. said yogi.

Yeah, I guess. gareki muttered.

yogi put his hand on the pass lock scanner then the medal door opened after a minute. both of them walked in side letting the door shut behind them. The room was small and had black shelves that were operated by a machine it allowed them to move up kind of like it did in the _**Wall -E**_ movie. The shelves also had little buckets that had different kinds of bullets and weapon parts. The room was lit up by a flat sealing light that was dim lit so it was kind of hard to see.

Gareki grabbed his black and red gun from his gun holder and checked if it was full or not. It wasn't.

This will only be a second. Gareki muttered to yogi as he picked up a battery sized container made of medal it was all black with little red and green light glowling on it.

What is that? yogi asked.

It's something I made myself. It allows my gun to have more lasers, basically it's ammo for my gun. gareki explained.

oh. said yogi.

what's the deal with the base? gareki asked.

What do you mean? said yogi.

I thought there were only two agency bases. one in new york and one here. gareki said grabbing his other gun and filled it with ammo.

well no. we actually have secret bases all over the city. we only use this one because it's more convenient.

That's surprising. said gareki.

yeah. said yogi.

Then a thought came into gareki's head. Yogi you already know why I had to join the agency but what made you want to?

Yogi face all of a sudden turned serious. then he turned away. we should get out of here. then he opened the door and walked out.

uh... gareki put his gun away and walked after him the door closed behind him.

Wait. did I say something bad? gareki asked finally catching up to him.

Yogi glanced at him quickly then looked away. It's in the past it doesn't matter.

yes it does. gareki said stubbornly. was it bad what I said.

Yogi sighed. come on we have more important things to talk about.

Gareki crossed his arms. Are you seriously not telling me-

Yogi gave him a look as to say. Be quiet or you'll regret asking again. then he turned and kept walking down the hallway.

Gareki's eyebrows furrowed together and he bit his lip. he continued to walk down the hallway next to yogi still with a serious look on his face.

a minute passed with neither of them speaking. Gareki was getting tired of it. _Yogi won't do anything to me if I ask again_. gareki thought.

I don't see the problem in me asking. Why you joined the agency-gareki said but he was cut off as yogi grabbed his wrist quickly walking him towards a near by room opening the medal door and walked inside letting the door close behind them.

The room was a weopons room where they stored all the machine guns and leather skin tight suits. what are you-! gareki was cut off again as yogi shoved him agaisnt an empty wall both of his hands on the wall close to gareki's face so gareki couldn't go anywhere.

Gareki glared at him. what are you doing?

I warned you not to ask me again. yogi said.

I know your not going to do anything to me. gareki said.

How can you be sure. yogi said in a threatening tone.

Gareki could feel his own heart beat speed up in his chest and he could here it in his ears. he was beginning to panic a little. B-because...gareki trailed off.

exactly, you don't know. yogi said coming closer to his face.

Gareki froze. W-wait, yogi...s-stop. yogi came so close to gareki's neck he could feel his warm breath on his skin. are you seriously doing this. gareki said flinching as he felt yogi's tongue touch his neck.

yogi didn't answer he chose to ignore him. he trailed his tongue up gareki's neck until he reached his jaw line. he went back down to gareki's neck and bit down lightly.

why didn't you just tell me what I said bothered you? gareki said closeing his eye's tightly.

yogi ignored him again. and bit down on his neck harder.

Gareki groaned at the painful feeling. Why would you even do this?

Yogi continued to bite down.

Just because i asked a simple question.

yogi bit harder.

gareki held in a yelp of pain. Your hurting me yogi, stop!

Gareki felt a warm liquid slide down his neck. He gasped. I'm bleeding! it's time for you to stop! get...off!

yogi finally let go blood falling from his lips. he brought his hand up and wiped it away.

Gareki stared wide eye's at him as he panted from panicking. W-what the hell's the matter with you! he yelled. reaching his leather covered hand up to his neck and bringing it back to his face it was for sure blood. he stared back at yogi with a complete shocked look.

Yogi didn't say anything just stared with a blank look on his face. his hands were still on either side of gareki face on the wall. Gareki clenched his teeth together and shoved him hard.

Get the hell away from me! gareki said panicked.

yogi's eye's were so blank and clouded like he didn't have any emotion but gareki could have sworn he had seen a flash of red in his pupil. yogi just watched him.

Gareki shook his head as he backed up. your not yogi! he wouldn't have done that to me!

It was then that yogi's eye's started to un fade. he blinked a couple of times and looked at gareki his eye's widened. Gareki what happened to your neck, your bleeding! he said coming closer.

Gareki fell down while trying to move away. No, move! your crazy! get the hell away from me! gareki said dragging himself backwards until his back touched the door.

what are you talking about. calm down. yogi said kneeling down in front of him trying to help him to his feet.

Gareki smacked his hand away. I don't need your help! he then got up quickly letting the pass lock scan his hand before he quickly speed walked down the hall.

Yogi was confused. He had a weird taste in his mouth. he reached up to his lip and brought it back down so he could see... Blood?


	12. intentions

**Goth in black I hope you enjoy this chapter and by the way I might not be able to publish the next chapter for a while because this is still my brothers computer he needs it most of the time for school. I'm lucky enough that he let me use it for this long. so any way I'm still trying to get a new computer so I can continue the story. enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _Yogi reached up to his lip and brought it back down so he could see... Blood?_

what? yogi whispered slowly in confusion. What did I do?!

* * *

Gareki speed walked down the hallway, blood dripping from his neck from the bite yogi had given him.

He slowly brought his leather gloved hand up to his neck where he was bitten. he quickly pulled his hand away and hissed in pain trying not to yell. he continued to walk down the long hallway.

He didn't even try to look back to see if yogi had followed.

 _What the hell just happened. Was the question really that bad!?_ gareki thought in disbelief as the memory of the look on yogi's face came into his head. _For sure he looked angry as I asked the question. But after he had attacked me...sure as hell I saw something in his eye's that wasn't normal. Was I just seeing things or did I really see the color red in his pupils?_

After a few minutes gareki scanned his hand over the scanner letting the door open to the research room. His eyes scanned the room for a familiar pink haired doctor but he didn't see him. instead his blue-grey eye's landed on kiichi and nai cleaning there scratch marks from there battle from earlier.

They both looked up to look at him. Both there eye's widened in shock as they saw the bloody wound on his neck.

Whoa! what happened?! nai asked dropping the bloody cloth in the trash kin he had been using to clean his own wounds.

Gareki didn't answer but just covered the bloody mark over his neck and walked over to the medicine cabinet pulling out the objects he needed to clean himself with.

In the corner of his eye gareki could still see the two of them looking at him with frowned faces.

he ignored them and continued what he was doing. After getting what was needed for cleaning his wound he walked over to a mirror that was next to a bed on a counter. He sat down on the bed and placed the bottles on the counter bringing a cloth of liquid medicine up to his neck. He began to wipe away at the bloody wound.

Gareki's face constricted into concentration as the pain grew from the medicine contact. It was so painful that he had to clench his mouth shut tightly so he wouldn't let out a scream, Especially in front of nai and kiichi.

Speaking of the two of them they were both still staring at him from the reflection of the mirror in front of him.

After a few minutes of silence gareki had put away the supplies he need to clean himself with. he turned around to see kiichi and nai still looking at him with frowning faces as if they were trying to figure out how he had gotten a wound on his neck.

What happened to you? nai asked seriously. crossing his arms.

Gareki was getting a little annoyed and changed the question. Where's akari?

He and his assistants had to leave to go to the new base. Kiichi answered. Since we should be moving out now we should be hurrying. theirs no telling if eleska would drop a sneak attack on us at any moment. she said walking out of the room to continue packing her things.

Gareki watched her leave while nai's eye's stayed on him. both of there eye's met after a minute.

Something happened didn't it? nai asked suspiciously.

What are you talking about? gareki asked.

Don't act dumb. the wound on your neck. nai said pointing to his own neck.

that's not important. And besides it's none of your business. gareki said.

 _ **None of my business.**_ Nai said offended. Are you serious. you and I are team mates not to mention friends.

Well there are some things that **friends** don't need to know. gareki said coldly.

Gareki saw the brief look of disappointment on nai's face before it frowned into an angry look. Nai shook his head and threw his hands down to his sides.

Fine then. I guess I don't need to know. But one simple word of advise. don't push the people away who only want to **help you!** Bye! and with that nai walked angrily out the research room.

Gareki watched him go. Who said I was pushing people away. he muttered. looking back to the mirror he sat back down on the bed grabbing a large bandage and put it on his neck where the bite mark was.

thankfully it wasn't painful only thing was left was a numbing feeling.

Gareki sighed thinking about when yogi had bitten him. _I thought he would never hurt me. Why would he do this? what's wrong with him?_ all these questions and not an answer. Gareki whispered.

getting to his feet he began to walk towards the door until it opened where he could see a familiar golden blonde man. His eye's widened and his heart began to beat faster in panic.

Yogi looked confused at gareki's some what panicked facial expression. what's wrong? he asked. his violet eye's scanned over the large bandage on his neck. What happened to you! yogi said surprised and tried to reach out and touch the wound that he had made unknowingly.

Gareki quickly flinched out of the way of his touch. Don't! he said.

yogi looked confused even more. why?

 _Why!? he's asking me why?! when he's the one who did this. is he serious right now!?_ gareki thought surprised.

It was silent for a moment. yogi reached behind his back.

gareki frowned. what are you...

here. yogi said handing him both of his black and red guns.

Gareki looked at them. then he quickly grabbed them as if yogi was going to lash out at him. thanks gareki said consciously.

yogi nodded looking at him in question as if he didn't know why gareki was acting so...afraid? was that the right word.

They both stood there in awkward silence looking at each other. Getting sick of the silence gareki chose to walk past yogi into the hallway but he felt yogi grab his wrist, gareki panicked and snatched his wrist out of yogi's grip. he turned to face him stepping back a large step.

yogi was so confused. um... we have to leave to go to the new base. you ready?

y-yeah. gareki said turning around and continued walking down the hallway towards the underground garage.

Yogi walked beside him. I already put your computer in the car incase we need it.

gareki nodded secretly moving inches away from yogi as they walked.

As they got into the garage and into the Chevrolet with gareki behind the wheel and yogi in the passenger seat. starting the car gareki backed out of the parking space and drove forward.

it was silence as they drove to the new base until yogi asked. what happened to your neck?

gareki frowned in confusion. _Why is he asking me this? he's the one who did it. unless...he doesn't have any memories of doing it. but that doesn't make any since, or does it?_

 _Gareki wasn't sure if he should tell him or not._

you've been acting strange. you don't want me to touch you, your afraid of me being near you, and now your afraid to talk to me did I do something? yogi asked.

 _He noticed how I've been acting. I'm not surprised by that. should I tell him. if I do will he attack me again. It would be best to wait then tell him now._

Gareki sighed as he turned a corner. I'll tell you once we get to the new base.

yogi wasn't sure about it but agreed any way.

the rest of the ride was in silence. Gareki followed the G.P.S to the agecy base that they would be working in until further notice it eventually lead them to a 20 story black building with black one way glass windows(window that were dark on the outside while the other side was clear) the building was in the middle of the city where a bunch of other tall buildings were.

it was a nice looking building. There was a road that lead to the back of the building which lead to an underground parking garage, once inside gareki saw nai and the others cars parked into parking spaces and parked right next to jiki's car. turning the engine off with one turn of his car key he looked around.

only thing he saw was a bunch of pillars to hold up the cement sealing and parking spaces for cars and medal doors that lead into the building.

gareki turned forward.

your still going to tell me aren't you. yogi said.

yes. gareki said. moving a hand threw his messy black hair. he sighed again and turned towards yogi. yogi looked at him also.

you asked me what happened to my neck, in truth your the one who did this. gareki explained.

yogi frowned. what do you mean? he asked slowly.

I asked you a question and all of a sudden you bit me.

Yogi's expression turned to shock. wait...what?

you bit me right here. gareki said slowly pointing to his own neck where the bandage was.

Yogi shook his head side to side slowly. No...No I wouldn't-

But you did! gareki interrupted.

Yogi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and shook his head in disbelief. W-what was the question that you asked me?

Gareki looked to the front of the car unsure to tell him.

Gareki please, you have to tell me. I don't want you to be afraid to talk to me. yogi said.

Gareki looked at him from the corner of his eye's his blue- grey eye's still unsure.

you don't have to hide it. yogi said.

Gareki closed his eye's for a minute then opened them and turned towards yogi. I asked you what made you want to join the agency?

yogi's eye's widened then he gave gareki a strange look. A really strange look.

Gareki's inner thoughts told him to get out of the car but as a natural human he ignored it.

Gareki's eye brows moved together in confusion. why are you looking at me like that-

right as the words passed threw his lips yogi lurched forward and grabbed both of his shoulders pushing him on the door.

the hell! gareki yelled looking at yogi's eye's he saw red in his pupils the same red he had seen before.

 _Shit!_ Gareki thought trying to shove yogi off but yogi grabbed both his wrist with one hands he placed one of his legs onto gareki's chest to hold him down and with the other hand he pulled out one of his machete's and placed it on gareki's neck.

Gareki clenched his teeth together unable to do anything at the moment.

yogi had a crazy look on his face. eye's wide and having a wicked smirk on his lips. guess who's going to die today. he said with a crazy laugh. and leaned down to gareki's ear. you are.

your not going to kill me! gareki said glaring at him.

not yet. yogi said taking his machete blade from gareki's neck and trailing the sharp part of it down his chest moving his knee out of the way to do this. he still had a strong grip on his wrist.

Gareki flinched a little from the touch of it. he could feel yogi trail the blade down to his crotch area and stop it there.

Gareki's heart started to beat faster. he began to breath harder in panic. he glared up at yogi.

yogi smirked. maybe I should keep you alive at least for a few minutes we can play for a bit.

No we're not! gareki said bringing up his knee it connected with yogi's back shoving him forward towards gareki's face. gareki brought his head up head butting yogi throwing him back.

yogi was still holding onto gareki's wrist which made him fly forward with yogi. he groaned as he landed on his chest. he quickly pulled away his wrist from yogi's grip and grabbed his machete and aimed it at yogi's face.

yogi smirked. his red eye's glaring at gareki's own. So you actually have fight in you. that's surpriseing the last time I saw you, you were weak. yelling for me to stop! it was pathetic but now your different. way more different then I thought you were.

It's like every part of you and your body I want more then you know actually. When I tasted your blood it was way more tasty then I thought it was going to be, I want more of it and I also want to see you scream for me to stop just like earlier. I want to see that painful look on your face again just like before. and I want to see more of you every inch of your body. yogi said laughing.

Gareki's face was expressionless as he looked down at yogi.

Unfortunately for you that's not going to happen again.- gareki said but stopped as the machete he was holding had red vines growing from it twisting around his hands and up his arms. he tried to pull his arms apart but the vines were strong. some of the vines rapped around gareki's mouth. soon he was forced to let go of the machete trying to rip his arms away from each other but nothing worked.

You forgot that I still have control over my weapon. yogi said picking up his machete. what were you saying about this not happening again. he said pushing gareki back onto the seat and climbed onto of him.

Gareki tried to protest but everything that came out of his mouth was muffled by the vines.

let's see if I can make you scream. yogi said seductively.


	13. Admiting murder

**Gothinblack: A/N If your wondering what Gareki and the other's leather black and red skin tight suits look like I found images that look somewhat like what I planed them to look like. Go on google search and look up Tron Legacy costumes it should show a lot of pictures of what I think there uniforms look like. It may show the colors of them being blue, white,yellow. but the color should be red in my version just imagine it that way**

* * *

Gareki's back hit the leather seat on the driver side of the car. He groaned as he made contact with it. Yogi smirked wickedly as he climbed on top of him.

Gareki's mouth and arms were covered by vines from yogi's machete.

 _How the hell could I have been so stupid._ Gareki thought remembering the time when yogi had almost died and as he picked up his machete it had rapped vines around his wrist. signifying that yogi was still alive.

Gareki still tried to pry his arms apart from the vines. But of course they had a strong grip. It would be difficult to get them to rip apart. He averted his blue eye's towards yogi's red one's.

Yogi stared down at him still with that wicked smirk of his. His pupils glowing a red color like before. Does it hurt the way my vines hold you?

What the hell's the matter with you?! Yogi- snap out of it! Gareki yelled. desperately trying to get the vines off.

Yogi sighed. I'm not the same like I was before. If I feel the need I will hurt you or... I could kill you. he said nonchalant without a care in the world.

Stop joking. I know your in there. Yogi you don't want to hurt me. Sure as hell, I know you don't want to see me dead! gareki said determined.

That's where your wrong. Yogi said grabbing his machete and very slowly brought it towards gareki's face and placed it an inch above his left cheek.

gareki glared at the blade in yogi's hands. unfazed by what he was about to do.

your a lot more confident then you were the last time I saw you. yogi whispered. the smirk on his face turning into a thin line.

Gareki didn't answer but continued to glare at yogi's weapon.

Last time I saw you. You were begging for me to stop as I bit your neck. I have to admit your blood tasted amazing. I want more of it.

Disgusting-. gareki muttered under his breath but was interrupted as yogi slowly put his blade onto gareki's cheek trailing it down until it reached the corner of his lip.

Gareki didn't move or flinch as the pain began. He had been through many painful things ever since he became an agent, this wasn't any different. He hoped anyway.

Yogi pulled the machete blade away from gareki's bloody cut that he had just made and lifted it to his mouth, where his tongue connected with the red liquid that had attached itself to it. Licking it until gareki's blood was gone.

Yogi hummed in satisfaction at the taste of gareki's blood.

Gareki on the other hand was disgusted. yogi leaned down until he reached the bloody cut mark he had made on gareki's cheek and connected his tongue with it. slowly sliding it upwards.

Gareki jerked his head away. Quit it!

yogi gripped gareki's chin and brought it back so he was facing him again in a forceful motion. Unfortunately for you, your in no position to tell me what to do. yogi said. You don't want to make me angry.

Gareki muttered something under his breath.

yogi shoved the vines away from his mouth and asked. what was that!

Gareki glared at him. I don't give a fuck about you being angry!

you think that I would give a fuck about what you don't give a fuck about, Well your wrong. yogi said coldly. And congratulations, you just made me angry.

Yogi swiftly punched gareki in his face grabbed his chin and pushed his head back so now he was exposing his neck where his other wound was with a large bandage covering it. He ripped it of to reveal teeth marks that were almost healed.

Thanks to the medicine gareki had used earlier it allowed it to heal more quickly.

Yogi licked over the wound mark up gareki's jaw line until he reached the corner of his lips where he was about to kiss him.

Gareki knew what he was going to do next and quickly shut his mouth tightly.

You play rough, I like that. But this is my game not yours. yogi said seductively. As he said this the vines rapped around themselves on gareki's lips and forced them apart.

Yogi then connected both of there mouths together in a French kiss. Both of there tongues fighting against each other.

Gareki could taste his own blood as yogi forced his tongue onto his. He tried to move his head away but the vines held him still. Yogi kept moving his knee in between gareki's legs. Causing him to become aroused.

Gareki accidently let out a moan. Yogi pulled away and leaned over towards his ear and whispered. Prepare yourself. Gareki was confused until he felt the vines on his arms unravel themselves until he was completely free. Just as he thought this was his chance to grab his gun to order yogi to stop what he was doing he felt vines rap themselves around his wrists behind his back like hand cuffs.

The vines around the bottom half of his face remained there.

Yogi trailed his leather gloved hand over gareki's stomach and chest until he reached the circular pad in the middle of his chest and pressed the button in the middle of it. which made his leather black and red skin tight suit go inside the case.

Yogi took off his own suit as well.

 _What is he doing? gareki thought_.

Yogi pulled up gareki's black tee shirt leaned down and trailed his tongue up his stomach and chest until he reached his nipple. Gareki tried to jerk away but yogi held him in place.

Gareki's cheeks started to grow pink as he became even more aroused. yogi moved his tongue down gareki's stomach and saw a bulge in the black jeans he was wearing.

yogi smirked. So you've gotten aroused. looks like you are enjoying this after all. he said trailing his hand up gareki's thigh.

I'm not. gareki said trying to move away from yogi's touch but couldn't.

you lie. yogi said brushing his hand over gareki's crotch.

Gareki was able to hold back the moan that was begging to come out of his throat. but yogi kept repeating the same movements.

Gareki couldn't hold back any more and immediately threw his head back and let out a moan of pure pleasure.

Music to my ears. yogi muttered smirking. he continued to do this making gareki moan like crazy.

 _As long as I'm alive my weapon can react to what I order it to do. Your in control of your weapon no matter what._ The memory of what yogi had told him that day came into gareki's head at that moment.

 _I don't want to shoot him but I might have to._

Gareki ignored every thing around him and focused on his weapon. he couldn't explain it but it felt like a powerful force was in his hands how ever cheesy that sounded it was true. His wrists were free from the vines and he quickly aimed the gun at yogi's face.

yogi stopped what he was doing and his red eye's glared at gareki's gun. So you were able to focus your energy into your weapon long enough to gain control of it huh?

Gareki ignored the question and slowly put his hand on the trigger. Your making me do something that I don't want to do. gareki said.

You don't want to shoot me? that's a surprise even after all I 've done to you... to be honest You should just do it. yogi said.

To be honest your pissing me off right now. You actually want me to shoot you.

You wanted to shoot me first didn't you. yogi said. it wasn't a question but a statement.

yes but there's something about my gun that you don't know about. I'm allowed to change the settings of it to kill or not to kill, if I shoot you know you won't die but it will be painful.

All of a sudden yogi's eye's widened and the smirk on his lips disappeared.

Gareki frowned. what- he stopped as he saw tears well up in his red eye's and fall down his face.

 _He's...crying?_

The tears and the screams of agony and pain was on there faces as I slaughtered them on the spot where they all stood. I was scared, I didn't know what I was doing, I thought to myself why am I doing this. My sister to young to die. she didn't deserve it none of them did. Blood was every where, I enjoyed it but I also loathed it. Life isn't fair we should all know that. I should know that. Yogi said putting his hands to both sides of his head tears kept streaming down his face. His red eye's glowing brightly until they faded into black.

tears still rain down his face as he looked down letting his blonde hair cover his eye's.

After a moment gareki put down the gun and brought his other hand on to yogi's shoulder and leaned down. yogi...tell me what's going on. he said in a serious tone.

Yogi looked up and moved gareki's hand off his shoulder. I'm a killer.

Gareki didn't want to believe it hell he didn't believe it. your not.

Yogi looked at him with a serious expression. You don't understand.

 **I murdered my family.**


	14. exsposed from the truth

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. And thank you for sticking with the story GothinBlack**

* * *

 _You don't understand_ **I murdered my family.**

The words echoed in gareki's mind. _I don't believe him, I don't want to. He couldn't be..._ Gareki trailed off his thoughts. He stared at yogi, not knowing he had a sympathetic expression.

Yogi stared back. his expression nothing but blank. But his violet eye's showed that he was hurt by the truth he had told gareki.

Gareki put his gun back into the gun holder at his side, not taking his eye's off yogi. An awkward silence started.

It had never been this way between us. yogi whispered looking down. ... This awkwardness. I don't like it.

Gareki positioned himself in the driver seat, folded his arms over his chest and said. tell me what started this?

The awkwardne-?

No. gareki interrupted. The murder.

Yogi's eye's widened a little bit. And gareki could see the faint color of red in his pupils.

Gareki felt his own heart quicken as yogi was about to change again, Not knowing what to do he yelled his name loudly grabbed his shoulders bringing there faces close together so they were almost kissing. almost.

Just like that yogi's pupils had changed back into black. He looked at gareki confused.

What's happening to you? gareki said. yogi pulled away from gareki's touch still with a confused look on his face.

Gareki shook his head. I'm figuring this out. Follow me. then he turned around and got out of the car shutting the door behind him, making sure he grabbed the circular case that had his leather black and red skin-tight suit inside putting it in the middle of his chest and pressing the button in the middle auto-maticlly the suit covered his whole body , yogi following at his side. Gareki scanned his eye over the pass-lock, both medal doors opening. He held the mini tablet in his hand also with his computer.

he walked inside, yogi behind him.

where are we going? he asked.

Dr. Akari. gareki said raising his hand up in front of himself spread his fingers apart making a hologram appear as a map of the new agency base to find Akari's office.

Following the map and looking around. The new base was a lot more darker then the last. the walls were made of cement dark grey. the floor was a black rectangular tile. The hallways were somewhat skinny only enough for two people to walk side to side. There were also flat-sealing lights but were hanging from one piece of skinny medal that looked like a thin pole. if you hit it, it would swing side to side, making the dark hallway look out of a horror film as the light swung on the dark parts of it. There were medal doors just like it had been in the last agency base. but leading up to it were four black steps. there was an elevator to take you up to the next floors of the building.

The hallways were long which was normal and it looked like you could also get lost in the place just like the last.

 _Good thing we're only staying here for a little while until the mission is over and done with._ Gareki thought. Finally after 6 minutes of walking and turning down long dark hallways they both had reached Dr. Akri's lab.

Luckily the medal doors here didn't require a hand-scan/eye-scan. gareki was about to grab the door handle when Nai had opened the door and stepped face to face with him.

...oh it's you. Nai said with a bit of anger in his voice. he tried to hide it but gareki could tell he was still mad about him for not telling about the wound on his neck. which was still there but gareki had made sure to cover it since yogi had peeled of the bandage.

Nai's red eye's turned into a glare.

Yeah it's me. Gareki said uninterested at the moment. he had to much stuff to think about to be worried over what nai thought of him.

I'm surprised that you even came, your loyalty is faltering. Nai said in an offending tone.

Kind of like yours. _Kid._ The word had slipped out before gareki knew what he was saying.

Normally Nai would protest that he was much older then you thought but hearing the word come from gareki's mouth made his blood boil. Nai clenched his teeth together his white hair covering his eye's. I'm...not...a fucking... **Kid!** In the blink of an eye nai's katana appeared in red sparks in his hand holding it up to gareki's neck. the black and red blade was surrounded by red flames feeding off his emotions, which was anger.

Gareki' hadn't seen nai's blade do this before. He could feel the heat of it burn his neck but other then that he stood there expressionless and nonchalant, un-afraid. Even though Nai had come close to cutting his head off.

Nai put the sword down! yogi yelled.

Shut up! this isn't about you. Nai hissed angrily. His red eye's still on gareki's bluish-grey one's.

 _Why the hell is he so mad about it? he never reacted this way before._

Gareki sighed and closed his eye's. you pointing your blade at me isn't going to help anything- Gareki's training had paid off since nai had decided to swipe his burning sword at gareki's neck but gareki had crouched down missing the hit that would have for sure killed him.

It seemed that ever since I joined this agency I almost die everyday. Gareki said swiftly moving his leg under Nai's making him fall over onto his back with a thud.

Gareki got back to his feet and stared down at nai.

I don't have time for this. gareki said annoyed stepping over nai. Nai glared at him angrily on the floor but gareki paid him no attention. yogi helped him get back to his feet after helping him nai shoved himself away from yogi and pointed his flaming blade at the back of gareki's head.

I may look like a kid but I'm not. There's a thing here that you don't know about it's called reaching your high other wise known as leveling up which is your rank. It goes up to rank 3, I'm currently at that level while your still at rank 1. It doesn't matter how much stamina or ability you have...it all matters on your weapon and you controlling it with your emotion and mind. All of us mastered it easily except for you. You may be smart but can you reach the highest rank like we have. _Weakling._

Nai! yogi said. that's enough! he said putting his hand on his small shoulder but nai shoved it away like he had been burnt. No it's not! what's he going to do he's _weak!_

 _Gareki had to admit that word had hurt him once from yogi's mouth almost causing them both to break up. But that was the thing they hadn't. the word was no different know. Just a simple word used to get under his skin. But it wouldn't work not again._

Your never going to make it to our rank. nai said bringing down his blade. the red flames around it had disappeared and the katana had turned into red sparks disappearing as well.

Gareki turned around slowly with a smirk on his lips. Oh you just watch. he said simply.

Nai looked shocked. he had thought his words would have gareki boiling with anger. His face turned angry again. why the hell are you smirking?!

The smirk on gareki's lips slowly disappeared and he gave a dark look that yogi and nai hadn't seen him do before. the small light but still somewhat dark hallway made parts of his face shadowy. It's called determination. And with that gareki turned around, opened the medal door and walked inside.

Yogi looked at nai and glared.

The hell are you glareing at me for! he's the one who called me a kid.

I understand that Your 18 years old as long as you know your age then it doesn't matter what other people think. think you over reacted.

Nai's face softened then it turned sad. Earlier today I asked him how he had gotten that wound on his neck but he flicked me aside as if he didn't care that I worried about hm. He was distracted not answering my questions. It made me feel like he didn't care about our friendship. I got made and walked out of the room. Nai looked up at yogi. do you know what happened to his neck?

at that very moment yogi's memories of the moment he had bitten gareki's neck in the supply room came flashes in his head.

He saw himself. the red eye's, shoving gareki against a wall, ignoring his protest to stop what he was doing, the panicked look on gareki's face as he bit into the flesh on his neck. Gareki groaning from the pain. it all flashed into his head and hit him hard.

Yogi gasped liked he hadn't breathed air and took a step back hs eye's wide as the memory stopped.

Yogi? nai said.

I did it! yogi said in shock.

Did what-?

I bit his neck!

Nai looked shocked. What?- the door opened to reveal Dr. Akari and gareki standing to the right of him.

Nai looked to gareki in horror.

Gareki frowned at him in confusion then he looked towards yogi and he knew something had happened but before he could speak yogi answered.

I told him.

Told him what? asked Akari.

I bit gareki.

 ** _The truth come's out_**. nai said still looking at gareki.

 _indeed it does. Even though it was supposed to be kept secret. Gareki thought._


	15. The Breack up

**Gothinblack: finally back with another chapter. I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update this story but I try my best to finish a chapter so you can read what happens next. still working on getting a new computer. instead of using my brothers hope you enjoy this. and leave a review! tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **The truth comes out.** Nai says still looking at gareki in horror.

 _Indeed it has even though it was supposed to be kept secret._ Gareki thought.

* * *

Gareki turned away from nai to look at yogi.

It was silent for a minute until nai broke it. What. the. hell. is going on? he asked slowly. his voice low. looking from gareki to yogi then back again.

That's what I'm about to find out. gareki said.

Dr. akari cleared his throat then asked for all three of them to come into the lab. Nai raised one of his eyebrows in question. why am I coming?

It's best to bring you along. I'll tell you why later. Akari says.

nai nods then all three of them go into the lab, akari closed the door behind them. Unlike the hallway which was dark with little lighting and dark grey paint the lab was bright with white paint. Pretty much everything in the lab was white from the counters, floor, and sealing. In the middle of the room were operating beds leading until it reached the far wall where the room ended.

There were three women in the lab also unloading boxes of tubes and medicine ect.

Follow me. akari said walking ahead of them. he opened a door which led to another room.

Gareki,yogi,and nai stepped inside to see a white operating chair with a bunch of gadgets hanging from the sealing. One was supposed to go on yogi's head the others were wires that would stick to a persons face or forehead.

what is this place? gareki asked. glaring at the weird chair. _I don't like that chair. It doesn't look right. By that I mean it doesn't look safe._

It's a room that will allow us to look into yogi's mind. I never expected to use this room again. but now I can see that I was wrong. akari positioned yogi in the operating chair and placed the white helmet over his head along with the wires .

Gareki's eyebrows creased together. Hold on a second, what do you mean, again?

akari glanced at him then turned towards a keyboard that was next to the operating chair. It was a long time ago before any of you had become agents. Yogi was the first. he was brought in at the age of 6 years old. He was with hirato when I first saw him. Yogi was covered in blood. hirato had explained to me that yogi wasn't a simple human any more. he initially killed his parents, he was experimented on by kafka before we even had agents to stop them or figure out where their hideout was. they used this antitdote that changed his personality. And as far as I know they used his little sister and killed her in front of him to activate his emotional state.

Gareki and nai's faces turn serious as akari tells them this. He had to pull them both in a corner to tell them yogi's past.

Gareki shakes his head in disbelief. Let me get this strait. is that why yogi got mad at me when I asked him why he became an agent.

Gareki had told akari what had happened at the other agency base and what had happened in the car when they had first got here.

 _If Yogi's emotions were messed with thanks to the antidote kafka had given to him then wouldn't that mean that's the cause of him getting mad at me when I asked him the question. why he all of a sudden bit me, tried to kill me, and tried to have unwanted sex with me?_

Yes it is. akari says. Buy you asking him why he became an agent immediately reminds him of killing his own parents and his sister dying in front of him. If he gets reminded of his parents. he won't be himself afterwards. which means. he will **kill you.** akari says the last part in a serious tone. making gareki know that yogi will do it.

 _I don't believe it. I won't believe it!_ gareki thought looking towards yogi.

Nai crosses his arms over his chest. So...Hirato knew about this. it wasn't a question but a statement. why didn't he tell us about any of this?

that should be obvious. because it's a secret. If the others found out they would kill him knowing that he's half varuga. this is why I brought you in here. I knew you would tell someone even if you didn't I couldn't take the chance. akari explains. walking back over to yogi and typed something into the keyboard.

Nai offended glares at akari's back. I wouldn't have told any one knowing yogi's fate would be to die.

it's a chance we can't take akari says.

Bu- nai said but was interrupted. It's best to listen when ordered to nai. says a familiar voice.

all three of them turn towards hirato who walks out of the shadows in a far corner.

When did you...nai trailed off.

I've been in here long enough to hear you all talk about yogi's condition. hirato says walking over to yogi so he was standing in front of him. Gareki hadn't noticed that yogi's facial expression were completely blank and his eye's were a faded violet.

Hirato leaned down face to face with yogi. It's been a while since Ive seen you like this. can you hear me? he asked

Yogi' shacks his head. yes.

are you afraid.

no. yogi answers slowly almost like he was in a trance.

You've changed. the first time you had this happen to you when you were younger you couldn't stop trying to break out of that chair. hirato says then pulls back up to his full height.

yogi looks towards gareki. come here. he says.

 _will he hurt me or try to?_ gareki thought.

I won't hurt you. yogi said as if he read gareki's thoughts.

taking that as proof gareki leaned down in front of him. hirato moving aside.

closer. yogi says. gareki does so. there noses almost touching. what is it. gareki asked.

I know that this is hard for you to hear that I'm half varuga. Trust me I did want to tell you but...I hope this doesn't change anything between us. trust me If I had control over my body I would never hurt you physically, I don't want to hurt you but when you asked me that question it was like my body wouldn't listen to me. all my thoughts were all of a sudden filled with thoughts of hurting you...killing you. I didn't mean to do that to you. I hate myself now that I've done it.

yogi's expression changes from expressionless to pain as tears form in the corner of his eye's. Now..what I'm about to say next is...is that we can't ...be together. If I'm like this.

Gareki's eye's widen in disbelief. No..don't say it.

I already did...yogi says a tear ran down his cheek. It hurts I know- but to keep you safe...I'm breaking up with you.

Gareki's face turns to shock. then it turn to a sad look.

yogi looks away unable to look him in the eye's anymore after seeing how sad he looked.

your not...serious. gareki says shaking his head.

I am. yogi says still looking away.

I'm not calling it quits because you think you can't hold back from hurting me. gareki says.

I can't. If you still think I can then take one look at your neck and know that it's impossible for me-

don't say that! gareki yelled. his black hair covering his eye's as he looked down.

both of them had forgotten that hirato, nai and akari were in the room.

Gareki. akari says I need to start the experiment in 3 minutes.

Gareki ignores him. he lets out a frustrated sigh that sounded like a whimper. he was crying.

Your not leaving me. I would never leave you how ever bad a situation is. gareki says his voice wavering a little.

Please- gareki don't make this harder then it has to be. yogi says still looking away from him.

look at me.

yogi kept his head turned away.

. Me. gareki asked more slowly.

he still didn't look.

-Please.

it was the first time yogi had ever heard gareki beg. slowly he turned his head to gareki.

Gareki had lifted his head up to reveal tear stained cheeks. you can't do this.

I have to. yogi said sadly.

No you don't! Think of what we've been threw. The good, the bad, but threw out it all you never gave up on me neither did I,for you. This isn't over until we both die.

Gareki-

No! I know what your going to say. I don't want to hear it.

Gareki-

I said I don't want to hear it.

Listen! I know that we had fun. threw the first time we met even in the bad times when meeting your parents. - but that's over, gone, nothing but a memory! I know it hurts you. It hurts the both of us. But that the thing about life. Good things don't last. that's just how it is. yogi says

don't-gareki started but stopped as a hand dropped on his shoulder. he looked in the corner of his eye to look at akari.

your time is up. I have to start. he says.

gareki leaned back up to his full height and looked back to yogi. He shakes his head in disappointment then walks out of the room. as the door closes behind him gareki takes in what just had happened. it didn't feel real until the moment he stepped away from yogi.

the emotional feelings of frustration, sadness and anger wash over him all at once. gareki swiftly turns around towards a wall with his fist held high not noticing hirato standing there as his fist connected to the wall next to hirato's head. inches away from hitting the man.

Gareki's messy black hair falls over his eye's yet again as he looks down not moving his fist from the wall. in which he had made a hole threw.

what do you want? gareki asked.

Hirato puts on an amused expression. not at all mad that gareki came near to breaking his nose with his fist. It's time...to discuss the plan.

gareki finally pulls his fist out of the wall. wipes his face from tears then nods an yes sir.

Hirato walks ahead. gareki looks back at the door where yogi was in then turned away. memories of yogi and him first meeting, the first kiss they shared, the time when they both had had sex with each other, meeting his parents, sleeping together, laughing, the times when yogi had saved him, the first date night, the familiar smell of his cologne during the private club room. It was all shoved in the deepest parts of gareki's mind.

Never to be remembered again.


	16. Never Giving in

Gareki and Hirato both walked down the long dark hallway towards hirato's new office.

Gareki could still remember the words yogi had said to him.

I know that we had fun. threw the first time we met even in the bad times when meeting your parents. - but that's over, gone, nothing but a memory! I know it hurts you. It hurts the both of us. But thats the thing about life. Good things don't last. that's just how it is.

Those words hurt more then anything gareki had experienced since becoming an agent. It wasn't like he could turn back now. _I became an agent because they needed me, they needed my skills for hacking into things. I became an agent because I wanted to help people, not watch them die from varugas. I wanted to help that was my only priority that I needed to follow._

 _Not being with yogi._ Gareki thought. But as he thought this the more he didn't believe it. Because another reason why he joined the agency was to be with yogi so his memories wouldn't be taken away from him.

The bound that they both had was in fact still there, But gareki would have to find it within himself again.

Gareki held up his hand to look at the tablet from the time him and yogi had gotten attacked by one of Eleska's robots designed to look exactly like karoku. _This tablet is the key to saving the city, we need this more then anything._

What is that? hirato asked.

Gareki had forgotten that he was even there. It's a tablet that I found at the last agency base, yogi told me that it would help us stop eleska's army of robots once they attack the city.

They plan to attack tomorrow night you know. hirato says.

Gareki looked at him. As they mad their way into his office. how do you know that?

From me. says Jiki.

Gareki turned towards him. How did you know then?

Tsukuomo,Eva,and Kiichi were in the room also.

remember that spy cam that you made? Jiki asked.

Yea, I do. But I thought eleska broke it. gareki said.

Ohh She did, But I decided to make another one with the exact location of where she lives and I managed to find out some stuff. Jiki stood up.

Hirato's office was big with a white work desk and filing cabinets. In front of the desk were three chairs with white cushions, The paint on the walls were a dark grey as well was the carpet. The sealing was white. There were painting on the walls that read quotes from books or from some other source. There was only one wall that didn't have any paintings or desks in the way.

Jiki walked over to the empty wall and just like last time he touched his index finger on the dark wall and automatically hologram screens appeared out of thin air. Putting both of his hands on the hologram he spread it apart to make it larger. The other hologram screens he flicked aside with one hand, then he stood to the side so every one could get a look at what looked to be Two large tanks filled with gas having pipes dung into the ground.

Eleska and arumerita were standing by the two tanks of gas.

what is that. asked nai who had just came in.

This is eleska's lab where she makes all of her robots, and apparently where she plans to use this gas to brain wash people. It would flow down these pipes that lead to the city underground and rise up from the sewers. anyone in the range of this stuff will become her personal slaves. says jiki. as he sys this the screen flashes to the city giving them an over view of it. which showed nearly the whole city of japan. The gas can spread 1,000 miles.

every one in the room looks shocked.

How are we going to get to eleska if we could get brain washed, further more how are we going to save every one from getting brainwashed? asked nai.

well we haven't used them in a while but we have gas mask. jiki says pulling out a the gas mask. the mask had a clear glass that would show your face as it covered it. The trim of it was black. On the bottom of it was a black tub hanging side ways at the mouth area.

We have to use these when were out fighting. jiki says As for saving all the people who do get brain washed I'm not sure-

There's a way. gareki said. everyone turned to him. He held up the tablet. all I have to do is use this. If eleska is planning on brain washing people then they most likely will have the same brain thoughts of a robot. all I need to do is make my way up to the kakfka building and use their computer to send out a wave big enough to stop all of them.

can I see it? said tsukuomo. gareki handed it to her.

I haven't seen this in a while. This used to be what we used to put robots in a sleeping mode. Other meaning is we killed them. she says then looks up at gareki. how do you know this won't kill millions of people?

don't worry I tampered with it. to be specific once I press that red button it will kill the robots In a 1,000 radius of the kafka building. as for the humans who were brain washed they'll go back to there normal selves. Gareki explains.

question. says eva. How do you plan to make it all the way to the top of the kakfka building with all those robots trying to kill you. I know it won't be a hand full of them this time but much more.

Gareki looked down and answers after a moment of thought. I honestly, don't know. But I do know that it won't be hard for you guys...Since your all third rank. Gareki's blue-grey eyes land on nai's red ones.

Nai looks away.

I know that I'm the weakest link in here. no doubt about-

Your not. Jiki interrupted. don't say that about yourself. he says seriously.

Your intelligent, and you have a determination to protect the ones you care about, no matter if they treated you in a bad way. Jiki says. Remembering the time when Gareki had first became an agent and he hadn't accepted him. But that had changed since Gareki had saved him from being killed by a varuga.

Both Eva and Tsukuomo agreed.

You shouldn't call yourself weak just because you aren't on your third rank. says Tsukuomo. You'll make it.

Yea don't give up. said Eva smiling.

You've faced harder things in your life, this won't be any different. said Hirato with an amused smirk on his face.

Gareki looked around at all of them. at their faces. nai had turned back towards him he wasn't smiling but his eye's read other wise. just by the look Gareki could tell that Nai was encouraging him just a little. all of them were as he looked at all of his team mates. all of them silently saying:

never give up.

Keep trying no matter what.

Be determined.

You can do this, definitely.

Gareki could feel all of their words of encouragement wash over him. He looked down, black hair covering his eye's. Thank you. he whispered enough for all of them to hear.

* * *

The plan was simple. all of them would be wearing gas mask to protect themselves from being brain washed. They all would be in the city before elekska got their. Hirato had ordered for tsukitachi to the bring the (A.A.A) Agents. Army. Assigned. which were the people that dressed in black cloaks covering there faces to ward off the people who have been brain washed so they wouldn't get hurt. While gareki and the others handled the robots and to get on top of the kafka building where their super computer was located.

It wouldn't be easy fighting the robots but luckily gareki had told jiki and the others how to kill them by stabbing them threw the stomach. The main idea of the plan was to get every human out of being brainwashed. and to get Eleska and arumerita in jail.

Hirato had dismissed them all to go home and get ready for tomorrow night where there attack plan would start.

after leaving tsukuomo had shown gareki to his new working quarters where he could set up his computer. after showing him she left to get her own things situated.

Gareki looked around at his new working are, it was a small room fit for about five people to go inside. there was a black work desk and filing cabinets. gareki sat down in the office chair at his desk and sat the laptop and the tablet down, leaned back to calm his nerves from all that was happening.

It was dark in the room except for a little lamp. Very slowly the lamp began to get darker, darker, until it was pitch black in the room. Gareki noticed this and frowned. reaching his hand towards it, it lit back up brighter then before.

what the..He ran his hand over it back and forth. The light flicker.

Gareki sighed then leaned back in his chair. what the hell am I doing? The thing must be broken. Looking up at the sealing gareki hadn't noticed that there were sealing lights. _This lamp is broken I'll unplug it and turn on the sealing lights then._

Gareki got up and turned on the sealing light then he turned away from the lamp and unplugged it from the outlet. turning back around he saw that the lamp was still bright with light...even after he unplugged it.

Gareki's eyebrows creased together. Okaay this thing has to be broken. walking up to it he reached his leather gloved hand to twist the bulb out of it's socket. because it just didn't make since to have two different lights on. Once he touched it a red electricity wave went up from his fingers to his arm.

Ow! he said quickly moving his hand from the light bulb. Just as he said the word ow the light bulb blew up into tiny little pieces. Gareki ducked trying not to get hit with glass shards. The sealing lights flickers quickly. as did gareki's heart beat from the shock of the light bulb blowing up.

after calming down gareki stood up. unhurt. except for one piece of glass in his cheek bone. lifting his fingers up he pulled the glass out of his face and flicked it to the floor where a bunch of other glass shards were.

what? he said confused. shacking his head. I must be tired. ignoring what just happened gareki looked at the clock on the wall. 9:52Pm. Grabbing the tablet and leaving the computer gareki left the room heading down to akari's lab.

Every one else had left earlier except for him and yogi. gareki opened the door to akari's lab to see akari filling out a paper on a clipboard.

so you came back. Says akari looking up at him.

Some ones gotta take him home. gareki says. How did the brain search go.

It went well. Akari says putting down the clipboard.

I have a question for you.

what is it? akari asks.

gareki crosses his arms and leans against the wall. is there a possible cure for...you know.

I cannot answer that now. I need to go into further debt with him to preform my analysis. akari responds.

Gareki nods. feeling a little disappointed.

But. I'm not saying it's impossible to get the regular yogi back. If I give him the proper time and treatment then he will be his normal self without triggering his emotional sate. the doctor says.

Alright. gareki says uncrossing his arms and walking towards the room where yogi was.

Oh and another thing. Try not to remind him of his parents or else...

akari didn't need to finish the sentence. because gareki already knew what yogi would do. _Or else...he will **kill me.**_

gareki opened the door to the room with the operating chair and went inside.

yogi sat in the chair staring blank at the wall. tear streaks were running down his face. His eye's moved towards gareki.

The words yogi had said to him threatened to pop into gareki's mind but he violently shoved them back. But his inner thought kept telling him he couldn't give up on their relationship. but he ignored it.

Gareki, your still here?

Gareki nodded. afraid that if he talked his voice would crack. But he forced himself to speak. we...have to go.

yogi took off the helmet his blonde hair falling perfectly in place as he did. ok. yogi stood up and both of them walked out of the room. gareki was about to grab the handle that lead out of the lab but akari said something.

Your paying for the wall.

 _Oh, I forgot about that_. Gareki thought looking back at the hole in the wall that he had made. Alright. then they both made their way out of akari's lab. The lights flickered as gareki walked down the dark long hallway heading towards the two medal doors. yogi followed.

once they were in the parking garage they both took off there leather uniforms and got into the black Chevrolet. yogi in the passenger seat. Both of them buckled in and drove out of the underground garage.

The ride home was quiet. And a little awkward. since every time gareki reached for the shifter his and yogi's arms would brush against each other. Sending a red electrical flash between them making them both pull away quickly.

ow! they both said.

yogi rubbed his arm and asked. What was that?

I shocked you, sorry. gareki said.

Not just that but the red electricity coming from your arm. yogi says in shock.

I'm not sure what your talking about. But honestly gareki knew something had happened but he just didn't know what. Just like what had happened in his office.

Yogi decided to let the subject go. Gareki I need to tell you something.

By the way yogi's tone changes gareki expected the subject to be about their relationship. Yogi, don't say anything-

But I need to or else we're going to be living with each other awkwardly-

I don't care-

You need to care because I'm moving out! yogi says.

Both of them had interrupted each other at everything they had just said. But now gareki was speechless.

Yogi sat back in the passenger seat. It's nothing but a memory I told you that. he said coldly. I suggest you think of it that way to-

Gareki stopped the car in the apartment building parking garage hard almost lurching both of them out of the front window.

does what your saying to me mean nothing to you! what your saying is hurting me more then anything. gareki says his voice deeper all of a sudden.

If I stay here then I'm going to hurt you a lot more then just my words. yogi says. getting out of the car.

Well it hurts me even more that your giving up when there's still a chance to get you back to normal. gareki says getting out of the car also. closing the door behind him.

Yogi ignores him and keeps walking.

Gareki angrily turns him around, shoves him to the cement wall and grabs him by the collar of his T-shirt. what the hell is your problem!

My problem is that I'm trying to protect you from me! It seems that you want to die more then anything! did you not hear what akari said. I could kill you! yogi yells

You wouldn't kill me! not on your life! Gareki yelled back. Their is a cure! But your to stubborn to see that there is, Your telling me that you just want to throw away us being together even though akari can help you!

There isn't a chance!

There is a goddamn chance! Dammit!

Yogi shakes his head. Your dense if you don't remember what I did to your neck, To my parents! I killed them! the same will happen to you if you don't get the hell away from me-SLAP!

Yogi's head goes to the side at the force of gareki's hand. I may be dense, stubborn, But I'll be damned If I let you walk away from me. gareki says calmly letting go of yogi's T-shirt he steps back. Now Like I said there's a cure.


	17. Love is strong

**GothinBlack Hi Id just like to say thank you all for your awesome reviews of this story/fanfic/book. I really love to read about what you notice about my Fanfics Your enthusiasm for The Fate we Brought Ourselves(Book1) and (Book2) is amazing. special thanks goes to Cassey who inspired me to write two chapters in a day which took a while to type up but it didn't matter I like writing for you guys. It's so fun. well any way Cassey I'm sorry if this is weird or creepy but congratulations. You have been reviewing for The Fate We Brought Ourselves since( book 1) I thank you. keep it up. Enjoy this chapter! (:**

* * *

 _Yogi shakes his head. Your dense if you don't remember what I did to your neck, To my parents! I killed them! the same will happen to you if you don't get the hell away from me-SLAP!_

 _Yogi's head goes to the side at the force of gareki's hand. I may be dense, stubborn, But I'll be damned If I let you walk away from me. gareki says calmly letting go of yogi's T-shirt he steps back. Now Like I said there's a cure._

If **You** were listening to what akari said then you would know.

Yogi slowly turns back to look at gareki. A red mark was on his cheek where gareki had slapped him. fine then, you tell me what he said.

Lets go. gareki said walking into the building after a moment yogi followed. soon enough they were both back in the apartment. Gareki shut the door behind them as yogi sat on the white couch sat back and crossed his arms. You said you wouldn't hit me again.

That's what happens when you get a person angry after you call them stupid. Gareki says offended by yogi calling him dense earlier. He sat down the tablet on the kitchen counter, turned on the lights, then walked over to the other white couch which was across from yogi and sat down.

so what's all this talk about a cure? yogi asked.

earlier today when Akari was speaking with me he told me that there was a way to get you back to normal but only if he went into further research about it. sure it would take time but it's definitely not impossible. Gareki says.

Yogi sighs. he turns his head to look out the window at the lit up city. The sky is dark. it would be since it was 10: 15 pm.

did you talk about the plan? yogi asked looking at gareki again.

Yea we did. we attack tomorrow night. Before elska can even make her way to the city, we need to be here before her and Karoku's twin brother.

what do you mean by here? yogi says.

I mean in the city since she plans to brain wash every one to be her slaves with gas. Jiki had showed us earlier what her plan was. she's going to use her robot army to kill us then she can have this entire city under her as slaves. No one else can stop her but us. Thanks to that tablet we found in the other agency base we have a chance to kill all the robots and return those who have been brain washed to their regular selves. we have to wear gas mask to prevent or selves from becoming slaves for her.

That makes since. says yogi.

after gareki explained the plan to yogi it became quiet.

To break the awkwardness gareki asks about yogi's cheek where he had slapped him hard enough to leave a red mark.

It Hurts, It really hurts. yogi says offended.

well how do you think I feel. gareki says anger flowing threw his voice. Your leaving me even though there's a way to help you with your condition.

I'm trying to protect you, How many times do I have to say it! yogi says annoyed.

that's not an excuse for breaking up with me.

I broke up with you for the same reason, to protect you, If I stay here you'll die! do you want that!

Gareki didn't answer.

so your quiet now, what's the matter you had all that mouth earlier.

gareki still didn't say anything.

Answer the question-

Shut the hell up! gareki yelled angrily. As he did red electricity runs from his body to the lights above shattering them spraying glass to the floor.

Both yogi and gareki cover themselves with their arms as glass falls on them. The room becomes quiet and dark. Soon enough there was light from a lamp gareki had switched on.

what, did you just do? yogi asked all the anger going away from his voice in turning into shock.

Gareki looks at his hand as if the answer was written on it. I don't know. His messy black hair was even more messy since electricity had gone threw his body. why was it red? regular electricity isn't red. he said slowly getting to his feet.

Glass shards fell from his body as he did.

Yogi stared at him in disbelief. Then there was a knock at the door. gareki shrugged off the rest of the glass and walked over to it then opened it to reveal a middle aged women.

Gareki guessed she lived in the apartment building.

are you alright I heard a large noise that sounded like something broke. she asked.

Gareki put on a fake smile and said. yes I'm fine, I just broke a couple of glasses while trying to get something out of my kitchen cabinet.

Alright then be careful. she says turning away and walks down the hallway.

Gareki's smile falters as she leaves then he closes the door turns around to see that yogi wasn't in the room anymore. The glass was still on the carpeted floor. gareki carefully walked over it. he walked into the bedroom to see yogi with a large suit case zipping it up and set it down on the floor.

He turned around just in time to see gareki standing there giving him a not so friendly glare. Your not going anywhere. he says.

You can't tell me what to do. yogi says walking towards the door with the suit case.

Do you even know where your going. gareki says blocking his way out.

Course I do. yogi says. move.

No. where are you going. Gareki asked crossing his arms.

As if I'd tell you. Now move.

No. Gareki says firmly.

Yogi sighs. I don't have time for this. he puts one of his hands on gareki's arm to shove him out of the way but was surprised when he got electrocute. yogi lurched back quickly yelling an ow!

Gareki looks surprised he take his eye's off of yogi and looks at his arm in confusion. How the hell am I doing this?

Your really making me angry right now gareki. yogi saws. clenching and un clenching one of his hands.

Gareki notices and glares at him. so your going to hit me now!

No, I'm going to do this. yogi raises his hand and as he does gareki feels something wrap around his ankle lifting him up and holding him up side down.

wha! gareki yelled as it happened to him unexpectedly His black T-shirt falling to reveal his toned stomach.

I need to go. says yogi walking around gareki.

Gareki struggles to get lose. Yogi get back here! This isn't Over! You better not leave!

Yogi kept walking as if gareki hadn't said anything.

An idea came into gareki's head. Holding his hand out quickly he concentrated enough that his gun appeared in his hand. Just like Nai's katana had done earlier that day. He raised it up, aimed, then pulled the trigger shooting the vine that had wrapped around his ankle.

whoa! Gareki yelled as he fell to the floor. It was then that yogi turned around and saw that he was lose. He turned back around quickly and ran towards the door.

Gareki got to his feet and ran after him. Don't do it! he raised his hand in front of him to use the electricity thing again but nothing happened. what the hell. It doesn't work anymore!

Ypgi grabbed the door know and opened the door an inch before gareki had grabbed his shirt and threw him to the floor shutting the door again. Then he quickly got on top of yogi to stop him from moving.

Get off me gareki! yogi yelled. his suit case had fallen to the side out of his reach.

No!

This is ridiculous! yogi says.

Yeah,your right yogi. IT IS REDICULOUS! that I want you to stay! Gareki yells sarcastically. It's ridiculous that we even kissed, It's ridiculous that we even had sex!, It's ridiculous that we even met! It's ridiculous that I even joined the agency so my memories of you wouldn't go away forever! It's ridiculous that I even love you, It's ridiculous that I'm trying to keep us together! It ridiculous that I constantly tell you that there **is** a way for you go back to normal. It's ridiculous that...that- I-I don't even know...what to say any more. To keep you...here!

Gareki looks down his hair falling over his eyes, his shoulders began to shake. Because...I love you. I don't want you to go!

Besides airi your the only person that actually 100% accepted me! Why can't you just listen to me! it doesn't have to be this way. Gareki choked out. lifting his hand up he ran it threw his black hair revealing tears raining down his cheeks like a water fall for a brief moment.

Yogi stared at him wide eyed and speechless, he felt something wet drop onto his cheek as gareki cried. one of his tears.

I'm defeated...and...torn. and all you want to do is leave me. - I never knew- you could be so selfish. It Hurts...Gareki shakes his head disappointedly...really it does.

Gareki? yogi says finding his voice.

 **Don't.** he interrupted. just... **don't.** Gareki got to his feet. you can leave...if that's what you really want. But if you do, don't talk to me **ever.** and with that gareki walked into the bedroom and shut the door. after a minute of realizing what just happened he slowly slide down the door until he reached the floor.

Minutes passed by. it was quiet. gareki automatically thought yogi had left.

 _It's over then_. gareki thought sadly. getting to his feet slowly he walked over to the bed but stopped as he heard the door open. gareki turned around to see yogi walking towards him quickly.

Gareki frowned in confusion. Yogi-?He stopped speaking as both of their mouths connected.

Gareki stepped back from the force of it. His eye's widened as the familiar feeling of yogi's lips rubbed against his. Gareki wanted that feeling back that he hadn't even noticed that he missed it.

Yogi pulled away both of them breathing hard. I'm sorry...I really am...I'm **not** going to leave you.

Gareki still breathing hard replied with. Prove it. as soon as the words came out of his mouth yogi pushed him on to the bed and climbed on top of him and kissed him again. Passionately

Gareki kissed back with just as much intensity. He could feel yogi's hand gently pull up his T shirt and his hand softly running over his stomach.

Gareki flinched slightly as yogi touched him softly. Yogi continued to touch his stomach softly. Gareki couldn't hold it back anymore, he laughed into the kiss.

Yogi smirked. I didn't know you were ticklish here. he said continuing the movement.

gareki laughed a little harder. I...am. Yogi stopped his movements and took off gareki's T shirt. He leaned down. I wonder if you are in other places.

Gareki gave him a warning look, No I'm not..aah! he moaned as yogi licked his nipple.

so you are. yogi says continuing to lick him.

I'm not laughing...it's moaning a complete difference.

Meaning? yogi asked jokingly. leaning down he circled his tongue around it.

ooh! gareki moaned. Stop joking. you know what it means.

As in I don't. yogi says still jokingly. trailing his tongue down gareki's chest to his belly button and circling it around.

Gareki moaned. It means...it feels good!

Just what I wanted to hear. yogi says taking off gareki's pants and under wear.

Yogi looks down. I can see that your already excited. your sensitive.

Gareki's face grows red as he looks away quickly. I'm not.

yogi reaches into his drawer on the side of the bed and pulls out the bottle of lube. he puts some of it on his hand. then he reaches down and grabs gareki by his penis.

gareki blushes even harder.

why are you so red. it's not like it's the first time we've done this. yogi says moving his hand up in down.

I...know. Gareki moaned. all of a sudden his body taken by pleasure. Yogi leaned down and connected there mouths together. Gareki slightly bit his lip as there tongues fought against each other in full on love and lust.

Yogi started to move his hand up and down gareki's member faster.

Gareki was forced to pull away from the kiss to let out a loud moan. Aaaah!

yogi trailed his tongue over gareki's ear.

Gareki reaches at the bottom of yogi's shirt and pulls it off. yogi having to let go of his member in the process.

soon enough they were both naked.

Gareki face was still red.

Yogi looked down at him. I'm proving this to you now. he said softly. again. I'm sorry for what I said to you, for all that I've done, I honestly don't think I deserve your forgiveness now that I think about it. I caused you so much pain. You cried for me plenty of times in which you shouldn't have done, because I don't deserve them. I'm sorry.

Your proving to me right now that your sorry for all that you've done. I'll try my best to forget about what happened today. for good. just as long as you promise me you won't do this again. gareki says

Yogi nods his head. I won't, trust me. and with that he positioned himself at gareki's entrance making sure the lube was over his own. then he pushed himself inside.

Both of them letting out moans of pleasure.

* * *

 **Next Morning.**

Gareki groaned as he opened his eye's, the sun shining brightly out side. he turned over in bed to see yogi's spot was empty. He looked around blinking away the sleep from his eye's. sitting up in bed he wondered why the room was so cold.

He lifted up the covers _. I'm still naked, of course_.

It was then that gareki heard a noise in the kitchen. he got out of bed and shrugged on a clean pair of Calvin Klein boxers and black jeans then walked out of the bedroom.

 _He's probably in the kitchen. G_ areki thought. He hoped. if yogi had left and lied to him last night. then he would be getting an ass kicking he would never forget.

Gareki walked into the living room to see that the glass on the carpet from last night was cleaned up, not a single piece was left behind.

You guys should be more careful, seriously with glass, I almost cut my foot off! says a voice that gareki hadn't heard in a few days. he turned around to see airi holding a plate of breakfast out to him.

Gareki grabbed the plate and blinked in confusion. Airi? what are you doing here?

To see you of course. and that I need to ask you guys something. She looked around her grey eye's looking from left to right. where's yogi? I made you guys breakfast, you know I had to go to a grocery store just to make this. You have literally nothing in your fridge.

I don't cook. gareki says flatly.

why?

Honestly. If you don't want this whole apartment building to blow up into flames then you wouldn't want to ask me that. gareki says.

Airi nods her head in understanding. So where is yogi? she asked again.

I- gareki stopped as yogi walked into the room. his blonde hair wet from the shower.

Right here. he says.

Hey! this is for you. she says handing him a plate of breakfast.

Thank you. yogi says eating a peace of bacon. Wow this is really good.

airi claps her hands together once and a smile comes onto her face. Sit down I need to talk to you guys. she say excitedly.

Both of them sit down on a couch and airi sit's across from them. Okay she says breathing to calm her nerves. I just got invited to a party in Paris thanks to me getting the Fancy restaurant assigned to other states and countries. since so many people are coming into the restaurant now they want to reward all of the employee's to meet in Paris where we get to meet other famous restaurant founders.

Holy crap. that's awesome. gareki says eating the eggs off his plate.

Good for you. yogi says.

thanks. But that's not all the party is tomorrow night and I'm allowed to bring a couple of friends. Soo. I was hoping you guys could come with the others I'm bringing dori. But If you want to come you have to dress super good for the party. Which I know you guys will since I seen you. So how about it.

Gareki and yogi look at each other then turn back to airi. I'm sorry airi but I don't think we can come. Our schedule is pretty full at the moment. gareki says.

Oh that sucks. I was really hopeing you guys could come, what's going on?

well...Gareki explains to her what had happened in the last past days about eleska and karoku's twin brother and how they planed to brain wash the entire city of japan.

Jeez. since when does karoku have a brother.

Yogi shrugged, this is news to us to.

airi nods. well I relly wish luck for all of you guys.

Thanks. they both say


	18. Brutal Limits

**GothinBlack. Back with another chapter. I hope your enjoying this. I know I am but I feel as thought I could have done better with chapter's 2 and 3 they don't seem that good to me. Any way please review your thoughts below and feel free to listen to the song that I featured in this chapter if it gets difficult to read and listen to music also then you can just listen to it when the chapter is over. Enjoy. oh and before I forget if you don't know how to pronounce Airi's or dori's name then here's how it should be said. Airi ( Air-Re) Dori (door-Re)**

* * *

Again I'm sorry that we can't go. Gareki says leading Airi to the door.

No,No It's fine. Both of you have something **really** important to do tonight. I understand. Airi says.

If you say so. gareki muttered. Thanks again for the breakfast, It was good.

No prob. see you. she says waving at both of them, then she left. Gareki shut the door behind her. Then he turned to look at the suitcase that was still in the corner. I thought you had left when I woke up this morning. gareki

Yogi looks up at him. I wouldn't leave. I promised you that. he says. And I didn't stay just because of the promise, You smacked some since into me.( **Literally** ) I realized that I should at least see what akari can do for me.

Gareki listened to him talk while leaning against the wall his hands in his black jeans, Still without a shirt on. I'm glad you listened to me, really I am, But lets just try to put the situation behind us ,like it never happened. He says leaning back up. I'm going in the shower. Oh, before I forget, gareki said turning his head around. Can you do something about that suit case.

* * *

after the shower. gareki got dressed and both yogi and him made their way out of the apartment. Making sure he had the tablet with him.

Gareki walked down the cement steps that led to the garage, where the Chevrolet was. with yogi following. They both got into the car. Buckled in then backed out of the parking space.

The day they would finally fight against Eleska had come. they were both heading to the Agency base now to figure out what needed to be done before the mission started.

She must be seriously crazy if she thinks she can just brain wash the entire city. Gareki muttered.

Yea. It is crazy now that I think about it. yogi says. Yogi looks to the tablet and asks. So how do you plan to use it.

Gareki turned a corner then stopped at a stop light. he take the chance to look at the tablet, then looks back ahead. I plan to use it on top of the kafka building with their super computer. The trickiest part will be how I'm going to get up there without being swarmed by robots. There isn't going to just be a handful of them like the other times but a lot more. He explained.

well there is seven of us including the (A.A.A) Agents. Army Assigned. yogi says. I'm sure we can get them to help us fight off the robots.

Most of them will be blocking off the people who have been brain washed so they won't be in the way of the fight. Gareki says seeing the light turn green, driving the car forward. Later on today, This whole area will be blocked off by them. It'll be a ghost town, except we'll be the only ones in it.

wow. I hope this mission will be a success . said yogi.

I hope so, to. Gareki says. Then all of a sudden all the weight of saving every ones lives fell onto his shoulders. He clenched the steering will in thought.

 _I'm the only one who actually knows how to unlock kafka's computer, If I can't do it or if I die trying then billions of lives would be forced to work under eleska as her slaves. If I don't do this. then every ones fate will be my fault._

 _I was able to do it last time with only fighting against karoku but now I have to fight against thousands of robots. Can I do this?_

What's wrong? yogi asked noticing his discomfort.

Nothings wrong. everything's fine. Gareki says frowning. practically giving away that everything wasn't exactly fine.

Yogi lifted up one of his eye brows. In question. Your not fine. in fact you don't look fine at all you look worried.

Gareki tried to laugh it off I'm fine trust me... But after he saw the look on yogi's face he trailed off. sigh. I'm not fine.

Yogi nodded. as they drove into the underground parking garage after seeing the tall black agency building. Gareki parked into the exact parking spot he had yesterday, turned off the engine then sat back in the leather seat.

Closing his eye's. You got me. I'm any thing but fine. he says quietly.

Tell me? yogi asked leaning back in his leather seat as well.

all of this is happening to fast. Gareki says running his hand up his forehead and into his black hair, Pushing it back. I feel like if I die trying to save every one from eleska making them her slaves...Then it's going to be my fault. It's a big responsibility thrown onto my shoulders. I keep thinking, I'm going to fail. I'm not sure If I can do th-

Yes you can. yogi says interrupting. His violet eye's showing an intensity gareki hadn't seen before.

But what if-

no.

but-

stop. You. can. yogi says interrupting him again.

Both of them stare at each other for a moment.

You can't doubt yourself. Not now, Not ever, Once the mission starts we protect. That's our main goal. That's what we signed up for. It doesn't matter what other people think. If you fail, then it was worth a try, but if you win, good for you. yogi says softly. Then he turns around opens the passenger door steps out, turns his head around and says. I'll be waiting for you inside...think about what I said then he turns around and shuts the door.

Gareki watches him unlock the two medal doors, looks to him and gives him a small smile before walking inside.

Gareki looks down. pulls up one of his legs and rested one of his arms on top of it.

 **(Drake-Take care Ft. Rihanna. starts to play)Youtube)**

Gareki thought about yogi's words. _He's right, word for word of what he said was true. What am I doing. I never acted this way before. Giving up already, doubting myself. So far I've been doing it more often then I should. This is reality, my reality I can't give in to weakness not now. not ever._

 _If I fail. Then it is a risk I'm willing to take, But if I win then I saved lives. That's why I signed up for this._

everything will work out. gareki says snapping out of his thoughts. Grabbing the tablet he opened the door stepped out then closed the door behind him. Walking over to the two large medal doors. he unlocked it with a scan of his eye. then he walked inside the building. To be greeted with the darkly lit long hallway that looked as if out of a horror movie.

as he walked inside he saw yogi waiting for him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed still wearing a white T shirt and dark grey baggy hip- hop pants his white converses were still on also. Gareki was wearing some what of the same thing but his pants were black also wearing a dark grey T shirt, a black jean jacket with a hood. and all black converse.

He walked towards him at the wall. Your not in your uniform? gareki asked.

I did say I'd wait for you. yogi says standing up strait. Did you think about it.

Gareki nods his head once. yeah I did. Thank you.

Yogi smiles in appreciation. then he turns around. we should go.

where?

to- yogi stops as they both heard Dr Akari call yogi's name. They both turned to see Akari beckoning for them to come into his lab.

they both looked at each other then walked into his lab.

akari shuts the door then walked over to a counter.

did you find something about yogi? gareki says. assuming he did.

Yes. I did But I'm not sure what it means yet. akari says holding up a tube with light blue liquid inside. It was glowing brightly

gareki crossed his arms in thought _. that looks familiar. Kind of like the color of the robots eye's and the veins growing on it's neck._ He thought. where did you get that?

It was in yogi's blood stream. akari answers. From my analysis it's varuga blood.

Gareki looked confused. _I haven't seen varuga blood mainly because when I killed them they would just disappear into black dust. if they do have blood then why is it the same color as the robots blood-oil-gas,what ever the hell it's called for robots._ Gareki decided to ask Akari this.

yes varuga's do have blood but when they die their bodies aren't human so they normally dissolve into black dust. As for it being the exact same color as the robots blood then I would suggest that eleska used the same blood with varuga's and entered it into her robot's bodies.

Gareki glanced at yogi in the corner of his eye. you have varuga/ robot blood inside of you.

yogi by the way his facial expressions looked gareki could tell he didn't like what he was hearing.

gareki moved his eyes back towards akari.

I'll look into this some more and I'll have A better hypothesis about this. after your mission. Akari says you may go. And with that both gareki and yogi leave the room.

But as the door to akari's lab closes gareki's thoughts drop to a dreadful suspicion that if yogi has robot DNA inside of him then wouldn't that mean he would become one of eleska's mindless robots with the only thing in mind but to kill all agents such as himself. It was just a thought gareki wasn't 100% sure about.

* * *

Hirato was explaining the plan to them at this very moment every thing was real. Gareki could feel his heart beat speed up with adrenaline. Things were getting serious but luckily he managed to calm himself with the words yogi had said to him earlier.

 _doesn't matter what other people think. Focus._ The mission would start at 9:00pm. The idea was to get in the middle of the city before elska got there so gareki could at least get a head start at getting to the top of the kafka building. The current time now was.

8:00Pm.

The day had gone by quickly as did the time. Tsukuomo, Nai, Jiki,Eva,Kiichi,Yogi, and himself were all in their black and red skin tight leather uniforms. also with their gas masks on. with a clear glass showing their faces and a black tube hanging over their mouths side ways. the mask it self looked a lot like the masks from the **Avatar Movie.**

Gareki sighed as he loaded his gun in the supply room with a loud clicking noise as he snapped his black and red gun's ammo loader shut. This is actually happening. he muttered to himself rather then yogi and the others who were making sure their own weapon's were in shape and ready. most of them fixing there gas masks and uniforms.

If your nervous then don't be. Nai says not looking at him. his tone deep, hidden of any emotion but still sounded a little angry. Gareki couldn't tell if nai was encouraging him or was just mainly mad. He had to be mad still. The argument that they had had yesterday was still between them like it would never leave.

gareki looked at him in the corner of his eye. Nai was sharpening one of his katana's making a loud streaking noise as it slide against the medal.

Your still mad about what I said to you aren't you? gareki asks.

Of course I am. nai said.

Why are you encouraging me?

Nai shrugged. still running his sharp blade against the medal. Maybe because...That's the way I was trained. you never let a grudge come between you and your teammate. I'm still mad at you for what you said but I can't do anything about it now. since we're all we've got on the mission, just the 7 of us and the (A.A.A) but they'll be busy with the crowd of brain washed people which will be millions. hell we'd have to be lucky enough to at least get a hand full of them to help us out against the robots. nai said. it was then that he averted his red eye's to gareki's blue-grey one's.

remember that bet that you made when we argued about you reaching rank three? he asked. pulling his blade off the sharpener and bringing it to his side resting the tip one the cement floor.

yeah. I do. gareki said.

good. Because just like you said, I'm going to watch you reach rank 3.

Gareki shakes his head. In little time like this. it **can't** be done. he says seriously.

nai glares up at gareki. Stabs his sword into the cement floor the blade went all the way threw. sticking out of the ground. every one in the room turned towards nai and gareki in question. Take off your gas mask. he orders.

gareki tilts his head to the side. why?

Just do it.

Gareki looks at him for a minute longer then he takes off the mask sets it aside then looks back at nai.

I'm going to show you something but you have to promise me that you will **let** me. nai says. Nai says still glaring at gareki his voice deep and serious.

Nai-? says tsukuomo.

Stay out of this! all of you stay out of it! Nai said keeping his eye's on gareki's. Do you accept?

what are you going t-SLAM!

Gareki stopped talking as nai punched him hard under his chin practically making his whole body fly back onto the cement floor with a thud.

every one was stunned.

The hell do you think your doing! yogi yelled angrily walking towards nai.

Don't come any closer! I'll kill him if I have to! that stopped yogi dead in his tracks. Believe it or not I'm helping him. Nai said glareing at yogi then turned his attention back to gareki.

Gareki tasted blood in his mouth as he tried to get to his feet but Nai had jumped on top of him. raised a fist then connected it against gareki's cheek sending him back to the floor.

 _What the hell am I doing! Lying here letting him punch me!_ gareki thought blood dripping from his lip down his jaw line.

Nai gripped gareki's neck and knocked another punch hard against his other cheek. Gareki's head flew to the other side. Blood splattered to the floor.

GET MAD! nai yelled. punching him again. I"VE SEEN YOU DO IT!.( punch!) LET IT OUT ( punch!)

Yogi clenched his hands together. NAI! he said walking quickly over to him. But he felt strong arms hold him back he turned around to see eva and jiki holding his arms tightly. Let it happen. jiki says.

are you fucking nuts ! yogi yelled. he's going to kill him!

No he's not, this Is a method to unleash gareki's full power. Yogi glares at them both. This is insane! How the hell is this supposed to- (punch) yogi stops talking as he hears gareki received another punch in the face from nai.

Blood is running from both his nose and mouth. bruise marks make there way on to gareki's cheeks. as he continuously gets punched by nai's fists.

GET MAD! COME ON! nai yelled lifting his fist up again to make another punch.

Gareki all of a sudden felt a strong surge of heat radiate from his own body. A sudden impulse took over his mind. His arm felt like pins and needles as he clawed at the cement floor trying to hold it back. the feeling was completely foreign to him. Gareki didn't know what was happening and he didn't want to know, But one thing was for sure it was going to get dangerous as he tried to fight back his anger. something snapped in his mind. and as nai went down with his fist aimed at gareki's face he quickly grabbed him by the wrist. Nai's fist inches away from gareki's nose.

Gareki looked up at nai his blue-grey eye's now a deep red. would you fucking STOPPP! As gareki yelled red electricity trailed from his arm and hand to nai's wrist making him yell in agony at the shock of gareki's touch.

after 15 seconds nai has to force himself away from gareki grip on his wrist. he falls back on his butt and looks at gareki in approval and a some what pained look from the electricity.

Gareki clenches his teeth together tightly his red eye's glaring at nai. what the hell..is...wrong with me! gareki chokes out threw clenched teeth.

 _It feels like my body doesn't want to listen to me. why is this happening? I'm not angry anymore but my body wants to choke nai until he's...no! focus. You can't hurt him! dammit listen._

Yogi was shocked. but eva, jiki, tsukuomo,kiichi and nai weren't. this is the way that they trained to get to their third rank but it was a little different then what nai had just demonstrated. All of them were like this when they reached the third rank.

The true power that was inside of them only reacted to their specific emotions. and when they had first unlocked them they all couldn't control themselves at first until the second time they had used their true power. The first time was always the hardest having to force your own body's will to not attack the person that had helped you gain your true power. it was completely natural for the body to experience changes in eye color. But it was very rare not many agents had the ability for their eye's to change color. which meant that gareki was rare also with the true power to control electricity.

Nai get's to his feet and smirks grabs his katana sticking out of the ground. twirls it around and points the tip of it at gareki. inches from his face. Congratulations...you just reached rank 3.


	19. The mission begins

Yogi jerks away from Jiki and eva's hold on both of his arms.

Gareki was still sitting on the ground. His eye's still a deep red, glaring up at nai.

Nai still had the tip of his Katana pointing in front of gareki's face. This is your first time unleashing your full power. I understand that your body is angry with. But **you** have to control your self. He says bringing down his sword and resting the tip of it on the cement floor.

Gareki's glare hardened as he tried to gain control over his body. He so desperately wanted to jump up and punch the life out of nai. Gareki didn't want to do it but his body was urging him to do something that he would regret.

 _He began to feel the same feeling from earlier, pins and needles made there way up his arm._ His body began to move on it's own as he stood up quickly jumped at nai, holding his arm back into a fist surrounded by red electricity.

Nai didn't move.

 _what is he doing!_ gareki thought trying to stop the flow of electricity from his hand. but nothing happened. Just as his fist was about to connect with nai's face a thick vine wrapped around gareki's arm and then his stomach and pushed him against a wall, holding his body at bay.

Gareki looked up noticing that yogi's arm was held out with his fingers spread apart controlling the vines that rapped around his body.

control your self. yogi said.

I'm trying. gareki said harshly. His face turned into concentration. Gareki having to think of happy thoughts to calm his body down. and soon after the red light of electricity disappeared from his hand, his red eye's faded back into their original blue-grey.

Gareki let out a sigh. I'm ok now.

Yogi closed his hand into a fist making the vines unwrap themselves from around gareki's stomach and arm. gareki landed on the floor on his feet. His eye's landed on Nai's. as Nai walked around yogi and stepped to his side.

Gareki lifted up his arm and wiped his mouth and nose of blood. Is that really what you all had to go threw in order to reach rank 3?

everyone in the room nodded. except for yogi. He had become an agent before any one else. There were different methods of how to reach rank 3 when he had started years ago.

Nai stepped in front of gareki and crossed his arms. Like I said before, If your nervous. . . then don't be. we save lives, die trying if we have to, that's what you signed up for the moment you stepped into **our** territory he grabbed his Katana and walked out of the supply room to leave gareki thinking about the words he had said and also what he had done.

Gareki shook his head and cringed at the pain of where nai had punched him. it was then that he felt a hand drop onto his shoulder. looking up gareki came face to face with yogi.

You ok? he asked.

Gareki nodded. I'm ok. really. Besides the fact that my face hurts like hell

Yogi gives him an unsure look then leans back up. alright we still have time to get you patched up before we have to go.

I'll keep that in mind. gareki says turning to the others. I have a question that I need to ask.

If it's a question about you using your true power again and your body not listening to you then you don't have to worry. Your body won't do it again. Jiki responds. You'll be able to control your self while using it. that was a one chance since it was your first time tapping into your new powers.

. . .I guess that answers my question. Gareki said. But nai. what he said to me...

nai is much more committed to his job then you think. says kiichi stepping into the conversation. If you don't think he'll hurt you. your wrong, Some times he's helping. like he did with you just now. but other times. he will kill you. no matter if your a teammate or not. that argument that you two had yesterday he could have killed you, in which it still surprises me that he didn't. you must be way more special to him then he lets on.

Gareki's eyebrows crease together at what she had said. wait. how did you-

he told me. kiichi interrupted.

Both yogi and gareki glanced at each other quickly.

How much?

Kiichi looked confused. Umm. That you had called him a kid after he was just concerned about you. that's it, was there supposed to be something else.

No. Yogi says.

 _That was a relief. Nai was with me and yogi when we had that argument, and he found out about yogi's secret, that he had hurt me and that he was half varuga. If any one else finds out about it, then they'll kill yogi, no matter who he is._ gareki thought.

Jiki get's a call from hirato on the ear piece in his ear. Heads up guys. It's time. Hirato wants us to head to the garage.

The adrenaline begins to rise in gareki's body once again. He picks up his gas mask and puts it on his face. Here we go...

* * *

The agency's under ground garage was huge. there was an entrance that lead into the city and from gareki's view point he could see that no one was out there, to be specific no civilian was out and about. There were no cars, no people walking or going to shops, it was quiet . It was safe to say that The (A.A.A) Agents. Army. Assigned. were doing there part of the mission as planned.

as gareki and the others made their way into the underground parking they were shocked to see at least 200 more (A.A.A) standing in row after row of black hooded capes that hide their faces. Gareki and the others stopped in their pace in surprise.

what ? says jiki in confusion. Shouldn't they be out helping the others keeping the whole city area in the clear?

yes they should but you all are lucky enough to have at least this many. as it turns out. the whole population of civilians are being held back at the moment by other (A.A.A) we had a few extra that weren't needed so I found a place for them. says Hirato coming up to them.

This helps a lot. gareki muttered still in surprise. with a smirk on his face

I suspect it shall. I don't think that all seven of you can fight against thousands of robots on your own no matter how skilled you are.

we have more of a chance to stop eleska now. says tsukuomo.

yeah but that won't happen until we hurry up and get this over with. Says nai.

He's right. gareki says his face turning serious, clenching tightly onto the tablet in his leather gloved hand. We need to move. I need to get to the top of the kakfka building now. do they know the plan? He says pointing to the huge crowd of (A.A.A)

course they do. says hirato.

That was enough evidence for gareki to turn towards the huge crowd and yell:

we're heading out! the echo of his voice in the large underground parking echoed across the entire underground area.

and as his voice finished echoing there was a loud bang outside in the city. gareki and the others quickly snapped their heads around to see a huge explosion of dust and debris on the street in front of the exit the dust and debris was heading their way. Time seemed to slow down as gareki realized what was happening, he turned back around quickly and yelled. GET DOWN! while shoving hirato to the ground out of protection.

as soon as they both landed the dust and debris surrounded the entire underground parking garage.

Threw the gas mask that gareki was wearing all he could see was grey dust it was thick hard to see threw. The tablet was still in his hand thankfully.

 _yogi!_ he thought all of a sudden. Leaning up from hirato's body he immediately felt a sharp stab on his leg and fell back down on the right side of hirato in pain.

Hirato groaned. His glasses were cracked under his gas mask and his black button up shirt was almost completely white. did you protect me?

Gareki shakily leans back up reaches down to his leg where the painful sharp feeling was from a glass shard sticking out of his calf. Of course I did! he says grabbing onto the glass shard. _This is going to hurt!_ he thought before inhaling what he could and with a quick motion he pulled out the glass shard in his calf. Gareki bit his lip hard trying his best not to scream but a groan escaped his lips any way. he held the glass that had his blood on it then threw it in a direction. it disappeared in the dust.

The glass had broken threw his leather uniform showing off his skin and a long cut that hurt like hell.

what was that? gareki said breathing heavily from having to pull out the large piece of glass.

I'm not sure. go find the others. I'll get to higher ground. hirato says.

Gareki shakes his head. what, No I can't leave you here not with-... whatever the hell that was.

This is an order gareki. hirato says

Gareki stared at him his eye's searching his face for any signs that would say he was completely ok with being left alone. But hirato stayed expressionless. Gareki sigh stood up with a little effort, nodded his head at hirato then turned and disappeared into the fog.

yogi! Tsukuomo! nai ! where are you? gareki yelled looking around but all he saw was fog. it very slowly began to clear up. he saw familiar golden blonde hair and quickly walked-limped over to him. yogi?

Yogi was leaning against a pillar with a pained expression on his face, he was holding his arm which just like gareki's leg had a long cut from a piece of glass that was still stuck into his arm.

Yogi looked up and quickly held out his black and red machete almost cutting gareki in the process. who are you?

Yogi? gareki says loud enough for him to hear.

realization crosses yogi's face then he puts down his weapon making it disappear in red sparks. returning his hand to holding his wounded arm. Gareki, sorry I didn't know it was you.

It's alright. gareki said limping over to him. you and me both got cut. he said putting one of his hands on the glass piece in yogi's arm

I was just going to say that. yogi said. we don't know who that was just know so I'm on guard.

Gareki nodded. gripping the glass piece in his hand, he looked up to yogi, get ready.

Yogi looked confused. ...Get ready for-OW!

Gareki had pulled it out but a little of the glass was still stuck in yogi's arm. Yogi made a hissing noise signifying he was in pain.

jeez it's really stuck in there isn't it. gareki muttered getting a stronger hold on the glass then yanking it out not giving yogi a warning this time. Yogi grunted in pain.

sorry. gareki said throwing aside the glass shard. we have to find the others.

No need. said eva walking up to them, the fog was clearing up. walking behind her were, kiichi,jiki,nai,and tsukuomo. there uniforms had little rips, and their gas masks were foggy but not broken which was good.

where's hirato? says tsukuomo.

He went to higher ground. so he wouldn't be in the way. gareki replied. looking around. where are the (A.A.A). The fog cleared up well enough to see. Gareki and the others could see that all the (A.A.A) were getting to their feet, their black cloaks somewhat ripped.

Just then Nai heard a loud noise from outside in the city. all of them turned around yet again but this time they saw an army of robot clones that looked exactly like karoku. Their eye's glowing a light blue color as they stared at gareki and the others.

If this hadn't of been gareki's worst nightmare before. it sure as hell was now. The (A.A.A) were all fully standing, ready to fight.

Gareki didn't feel the pain in his leg anymore as adrenaline forced it self threw his body making his heart speed up in excitement. Putting the mini tablet into a safe place into his uniforms. looks like she decided to start the mission early to. Gareki said glaring at the robots that stood at the only exit of the parking garage. just as gareki was about to take a step forward to attack one of the (A.A.A) held out his arm. we'll fight them of as best we can, you all just focus on getting to the kafka building. and with that all the (A.A.A) lurched forward at full speed at the robots.

The robots soon after ran towards the (A.A.A) both groups connected the sound of medal hitting against each other as they both fought with their own weapons.

Ok, we need to go. said yogi. and with that all of them summoned up their weapons, appearing in red sparks from their hands.

yogi with his black and red machete's

Nai with his black and red Katana's

Tsukuomo with red light circling around her hands.

jiki with his black and red whip.

Eve with two black and red gauntlet gloves.

Kiichi with her black and red scythe.

and Gareki with both of his black and red pistols.

They all ran in the direction of the only exit then flew upwards over the large crowd of robots and (A.A.A).

They all flew up higher. Gareki and tsukuomo aimed at the robots below and shot them as they blew. most of the robots had followed them running after them.

Gareki and taukuomo kept shooting but the robots just fell to the ground then stood back up and continued to try and attack them.

How far is the kafka building? said eva.

It's far from here, I can tell you that. we could have left earlier then we would've been half way there but elska's robots showed up. gareki replied. still shooting his gun.

we can't keep flying forever. Nai said. Sooner or later we're going to have to land. He said spinning both of his katana's then grabbed them by there handles. I'm choosing the land option. with that nai flew down into the crowd of robots.

Idiot! kiichi muttered holding up her scythe, he's going to get himself killed. She swung her scythe down and yelled **Eissplitter!** in a german language the words echoed around her. The blade of her scythe glowed brightly letting out sharp ice shards at the robots hitting them and killing them in the spot they stood. forming a big enough circle for all of them to stand in as they all landed.

Nai smirked.

don't get cocky, these things could kill you on your own. gareki muttered noticing his smirk.

Their not going to lay a finger on me, **If** they can't touch me! nai said confidently before flying forward with his katana held back and then he swiped it against two robot's necks, cutting them off completely as they landed on the ground. The two robots bodies were still moving but nai was ready for it as he grabbed his other Katana in his other hand and stabbed it all the way threw the robots mid section, they both fell to the floor dead. nai looked to the side of him and saw three more robots coming his way. and another three coming on his other side.

Gareki and the others were fighting there own battles with the thousands of robots that surrounded them.

Nai put both of his blade's together forming an X and yelled **sliceing Schnitte!** Sharp blades appeared in then air, gleaming against the moonlight. Then nai with a move of both of his katana's stabbed the air on both sides, maeking the blades fly in the direction in a quick speed stabbing right threw all 6 of the robots mid sections and then disappeared just like they had come leaving dead robots on the street.

Nai behind you! yelled tsukuomo pointing to a robot.

Nai whipped his head around but was to late as the Taser baton touched his shoulder sending a shock threw his body. nai let out a yell of pain but soon stopped as the shock left his body. Tsukuomo had came flying down and shoved the robot away. the robot tried to stab her with the Taser baton but she moved to her right, missing it by any inch, then brought her hand back making it flat it was surrounded by a red light then she stabbed it threw the robots stomach going all the way threw until her hand came out of it's back, covered in light blue blood. The she swiftly pulls her hand out letting the robot fall backwards dead.

nai thanks her.

Your welcome. she looks at her hand covered in light blue blood, This is varuga blood what is it doing inside of a-tsukuomo falls to the floor hard as robots crowd around them.

tsukuomo! nai said leaning down and shaking her shoulder but she was unconscious. Nai stands up strait and glares at the robots surrounding him. Which one of you did this? he asked slowly. The robots didn't answer but ran to nai holding out their Taser batons to kill him.

Nai smirks and grabs both of his katans from the floor. fine then...I guess I'm going to have to kill you all- Nai stopped talking as one of the robots tried to aim a punch at his face, he dodged it by stepped aside. another robot came up behind him and tried to trip nai with his leg but nai jumped high in the air almost above the robot's heads then pulled his leg back and kicked them both in the head. landing in a crouch nai brought his blade back connect it with the robots legs cutting the medal right threw with his blade. He brought his blade back again slicing threw the robots legs he continued to do this in a fast pace until the robots was completely sliced up.

 _Two robots down 4 more to go._ he thought. just as nai got back to his feet he had to turn around quickly to a robot who was trying to punch him but nai had brought both of his katana up over his own head forming an X to block the robots hit. Looks like your going to die. nai said.

The robot cocked it's head as if confused.

Nai smirked wickedly. Die. just as he said that blades stuck themselves in the back of the robot sticking out of his face and stomach from the front. From nai's **sliceing Schnitte.**

Tsukuomo woke up. then realized that she was in the middle of a fight as she stood up quickly. her hands glowing red again. she looked towards nai.

Good your awake tsukuomo. Lets show these robots what we can do.

I would be glad to. she said. both of them running forward at the next group of robots.

Gareki and jiki stood back to back surrounded by robots.

Hows the tablet doing? jiki says.

It's not broken. gareki said.

good.

The robots got closer. the Taser batons in there hands flashing with electricity. Gareki clenched his teeth together, lets get this over with. then he pointed his guns in opposite directions yelling **Blitzschlag Kugel!** a long red laser came out of the gun as he shot it at the robots. it went strait threw there midsections makeing blue blood splatter.

As if that was the signal. the robots ran to gareki and jiki blue eye's blazeing. Jiki stepped in front of gareki and threw the tip of his whip out to the robots. It went threw all of them in one clean told gareki to duck.

gareki crouched down as jiki spun around , the whip spining as he did. robots getting sliced threw lick they made of nothing but paper laying dead on the ground. jiki stopped spinning. Gareki stood up and looked around. Nice, but we still have mor-gareki stopped as he felt something grab his ankles and lifted him up holding him upside down.

The same happened with jiki.

gareki looked to his feet and saw that wires were holding him up. Gareki aimed his gun to shoot it but just as he was about to pull the trigger another set of wires grabbed his arms and held them above his head.

Both him and jiki couldn't use their weapons now.

where is this coming from? said jiki trying to pull his wrists apart.

Gareki looked around and saw that the wires were coming from one of the robots that jiki had sliced threw half of it was dead but the other half wasn't. Usually they would die if you diconnected them from the mid section/stomach but this one must have had an exstra blood supply since it didn't die as quickly.

It's comeing form that one. gareki said nodding his head to the one he was mentioning. Then something else caought his eye that made his heart slam agaisn't his chest in panic. another group of robots made there way to surround gareki and jiki. In their hands were taser batons flashing as they came closer.

Gareki didn't want to be electricuted. _I'm not dieing this way!_ he thought. _I can't, I won't-_ gareki's thoughts stopped as he felt the shock of the baton connect all over his body as the crowd of robts zapped both him and jiki.

it was exsctrushiating pain.

 _If you win then good for you, But if you don't win then it doesn't matter._

 _If your nervous now, then you shouldn't be. you sighned up for this the moment you stepped into our territory._

 _I hope this mission will be a success._

 _...me to..._

Gareki's guns dissappeared into red sparks as he felt the same warm pins and needles fly up his arm. I'm not going to die today! just as the words came from his mouth red electricity flew at all the robots that were surrounding him and jiki. Jiki closed his eye's at the bright light gareki was giving off. Pretty soon he could feel his back connect with the ground as the wires let go of both of them.

Gareki now could control himself. Jiki was right the urge of anger wasn't there any more. The electricity faded away from his hand leaving behind a warm feeling.

Your learning how to use it. jiki said getting to his feet.

Gareki nodded. still unsure about the new power he had.

all of a sudden their was a large bomming noise like something had burst open. and it sounded close. gareki turned his head to the cause. the sewer lid had blown of and comeing out of it was a white gas. Gareki's eye's widened. Brain washing.

 _dammit! We have to get this mission over with so this can stop. where the hell is the (A.A.A). Further more, where the hell is every one else._ Gareki thought before he heard the sound of a helicopter heading to the kafka building. Gareki glared at it. It sure as hell wasn't a news helicopter.

Gareki turned to jiki. Do you think with that ear piece of yours you can call the (A.A.A)

I already did. some of them are probably still fighting agaisnt the robots at the-

Jiki stopped talking as the (A.A.A) appeared and started fighting agisnt the robots surrounding both of them. it was then that gareki saw a familiar machete blade cut threw a robots torso and out came yogi and the others. His uniform was still ripped at the sleeve since glass had cut him but he had stopped bleeding. except for the small cut on his cheek. Gareki?

Yogi? Gareki said turning to him as he walked up.

You didn't just see that helicopter did you? he asked pointing to it.

yea. why?

eleska's in there and so is arumerita.

I thought so. And their heading to the kafka building where I'm going right now. Gareki said making his gun appear in red sparks and turning arounnd getting ready to fly but yogi had grabbed his shoulder makeing him turn back around.

I'm going with you.

They stared at each other for a moment unblinking. Gareki nodded. alright, lets go.

we'll stay down here and help the (A.A.A). Said Jiki with a snap of his whip.

Ok. I'll make this quick. Gareki said adjusting his gas mask. he and yogi both turned around and ran down the empty dark street then flew upwards heading to the top of the kafka building.


	20. win or lose

**GothinBlack: Hey everyone back with another chapter hope you enjoy and please leave a review at the end. thank you for sticking with the story this far.**

* * *

Kiichi, Jiki, Tsukuomo, Eva, and Nai stood side to side with the (A.A.A) with their weapons held out.

They still had a bunch of robots to fight. Just as gareki and yogi left to go to the top of the kafka building the robots started to follow them.

Kiichi gripped her scythe in her hands. we can't let them get threw!

No chance I'm going to let them! Said eva Flying forward quickly. pulling her fist back she aimed it right into the robots mid section with her gauntlet hand. Making it all the way threw. she then pulled her hand out, lifted her leg up high then kicked the robot aside, hard enough to send it flying into another building.

Glass and bits of concrete flew. as the robot hit the building.

She looked to both her right and left and saw that she was surrounded by robots. She smiled. How rude, you all shouldn't gang up on a lady like this.

The robots ignored her sarcasm and all began to run toward her, Taser batons held high.

Eve lifted up her gauntlet fist and plunged it into the ground hard enough to make rocks of concrete lurched up from the ground. **Erdbeben!** she yelled and with a flick of her hand the rocks of concrete were sent flying at the robots surrounding her.

Kiichi and nai landed beside her.

Where's tsukuomo? eva said the rocks hovering amove her. The robots that were surrounding her were all dead but there was still more to fight off.

Nai saw two of them try to sneak behind kiichi. he moved around her swiftly held out his katana and swiped it threw them cutting them both in half. Light blue blood splattered on his cheek.

He lifted his finger and wiped it off then looked at it. He frowned. this is... Varuga blood. he looked to eva, she's helpiing jiki fight agaisnt the robots somewhere. he said answering her question.

guys we don't have time to worry about them! we have company! kiichi said looking at a group of robots ahead of them with taser batons held out. There eye's glowing a bright blue with light blue veins makeing there way up their necks.

we need to fight now! our else their going to get threw! kiichi said running foward quickly nai and eva right behind her. Kiichi jumped up spinning her body around with her scythe. landing while still spinning she hit four robts in their sides knocking them out of her way, she brounght her scythe up into the air and twirled it between her fingers in a fast pace yelling the word **vereisen!** in a German language. both her scythe and her eye's glowed a light blue as ice and frost blew over the robots.

Nai and eva moving out of the way,to not get frozen as well.

I can't keep this up for long make your move now! kiichi yelled over the cold winds.

Ok! nai said holding up his katana it began to radiate fire around the blade. I'm going to need you to move!

Kiichi stopped twirling her scythe which stopped the cold winds and frost from blowing then she flew upwards. just as she did this the robots began to twitch out of there frozen state.

Nai then landed on the frozen ground and stabbed his fire blade into the ice and yelled **Slicing Feuer!** The words echoed around him. then the fire from his blade created a huge wave of flames in the robots direction burning them as they were about to attack him.

Leaving behind the burnt smell of iron. after the flames destinguished nai pulled his katana out of the burnt ground.

eva and Kiichi both landed and looked around.

eva sighed. The city was in chaos. burnt street, glass and concrete were on the side walks and streets, most of the buildings had gapeing holes in them where the robots had smashed threw. it would take alot longer for the city to get repaired this time. not to mention the gas was still flying up from the sewers.

Nai turned around as more robots made their way towards them. He glared at them. _I hope gareki and yogi hurry, I don't know how much more of this I can take._

* * *

Gareki and yogi were half way up the kafka building.

so much for getting ahead of her. Gareki said. looking down at the destryed looking city below. The gas from the sewers was making it's way to higher ground

We can stop her. we have to. yogi says looking at him intensly.

Gareki looked at him then moved his eye's up to the top of the kafka building. I know he muttered. just as they both landed on the roof of the building. the super computer was still there but also the helicopter they had both seen.

adrenaline was still flowing threw gareki's body as they both walked cautiously to the helicopter stopping a few feet away from it.

Gareki 's guns appeared in his hands with red sparks, yogi summoned his two machete's as well. holding them out at the ready.

it was dark the only source of light was the moon which played agaisnt their faces makeing one side look brighter then the other.

Very slowly the door to the helicopter opened revealing a long slender leg covered in pink and black thigh high socks. a black dress, peach colored eye's and long pink hair tide into two braids resting on her shoulders. she slowly looked up at gareki and yogi. and moved her pink glossy lips into a smirk.

There was another door that opened and appeared karoku's twin brother Arumerita. he was wearing a skin tight uniform somewhat simular to gareki and yogi's. but it was all black. His face stayed exspressionless. but gareki could see a small hint of hatred cross his face in a blink of an eye it was gone.

 _so this is her. I've seen karoku's twin brother before but this is my first time seeing Eleska or the so called queen of japan. She's the one who caused all of this._ Gareki thought looking at her face.

eleska had said something but neither gareki or yogi understood the languge.

So you don't speak french then. she spoke in english but it was accented in a french tone. I guess in japan it's either speak english or Japanese.

Both gareki and yogi kept their weopons held out.

I requir you to put your weopons down. she said.

Gareki glared at her. I don't think so.

This I asure you is just a few questions I need to ask you. Or I can resort to force.

Gareki stubornly put his index finger on the trigger.

fine. she said and with a snap of her fingers two robots clones of karoku appeared wearing the same suit that arumerita was wearing. they both ran in such a quick speed towards gareki and yogi that they barily had time to move.

Gareki leaned backqwards as one of the robots tried to grab him he leaned back up and moved to the side as the clone karoku tried to aim a punch at his face. the clone robot with it's arm still in front of gareki's face bent it so his el-bow smack gareki in the nose sending him back a step.

blood droped to the ground from gareki's nose. which made him distracted at the sight of it. letting his gaurd down so the clone robot went behind him and wrapped wiers around his ankles and grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. Gareki struggled against him trying to get his hands free but it didn't work. he then pulled the trigger on his gun. the laser had hit the clones foot but it didn't do anything. gareki kept shooting but it was useless. hearing a grunt from yogi he looked up to see that he was in the same situation as he was.

Eleska laughed in amusement. humph. so this is what karoku had to fight against before he died...on this very building. it was you wasn't it. she said walking slowly to gareki.

Gareki glared at her. He deserved it.

Eleska's smile disappeared into a scowl. Shut up! he didn't deserve to die. you killed him. don't deny it. she said stepping up to him

I'm not denying anything, He was a liar, gained my trust and then he used it against me. I new it from the night he drugged me.

elska looked at him in question. what are you talking about?

I'm talking about rape. gareki muttered glaring down at her.

eleska looks shocked for a second then her face turns back into a scowl. you lie. she said shaking her head. he, he wouldn't rape you if he had me to love him. he new that I loved him, he would do tha-

He did. gareki said plainly. He's a liar. I know the whole story of why he came here, I figured it out last month when he had died. we used to be together when younger but then we split apart thanks to moving into a different area. he never spoke to me again. for 5 years, within those 5 years he was forced into kafka that's possibly how he met you to get away from the pain of losing me. that pain rested in him for a long time. he may have said that he loved you back and you believed it but it was all a joke. after finding out what college I was in he soon found out that I had joined the agency. people made up to destroy kafka in put them in jail for the crimes that they had done or to execute them, he found out that I was together with some one else and became jealous, he wanted me more than anything that he even resorted to rapeing me. and when I didn't return his feeling he tried to kill me but failed plenty of times. finally he noticed that he couldn't win then gave me the info of this kafka building that we have been searching for, for a whole year. he offered himself to be killed,

Eleska looks shocked and hurt. she didn't want to believe that it was true but she Knew it made since like all the pieces were moving together in sync. she clenched her hands into fist.

are you telling me that, he was gay and was just toying around with me.

yes. gareki answered.

elaska was filled with so much hatred at the moment that she didn't care any more. all that was left was the urge to kill.

yogi knew that something bad was about to happen from his inner thoughts. he clenched his machete handle in his hand and concentrated. His eye's turning into a golden yellow. **Sworming Reben!** he yelled. just as elaksa had pulled out a knife. the golden vines headed for her and shoved her out of the way. attaching them selves to the robots holding them both at bay as gareki and yogi came lose from their grip. and both cut the wiers from their ankles

once gareki was free he swiftly turned around and back kicked the clone robot in it's head knocking it aside. While yogi stabbed his threw the stomach. his golden eye's turning back into violet and the golden vines disappeared.

Gareki glanced at Eleska on the ground arumerita helping her up. she shoved his hand away as she got to her feet looking pissed. She pointed her polished index finger at both gareki and yogi.

Kill them both, that's an order!. she yelled.

Arumerita looked at both of them with hatred, it will be my pleasure mistress. with that he advanced to gareki and yogi.

Gareki clenched his teeth together and ran forward but yogi jumped in front of him holding his machete out at the ready. Go ahead I'll handle him.

Gareki looked at him then nodded and ran over to the computer but not without being jumped on by eleska with the knife. he almost lost his balance but regained it.

What the hell! gareki yelled.

You die now! eleska yelled shoving the knife at his face but gareki jerked to the side making her completely miss him and fall off his shoulders onto the floor yet again.

I don't have time for this. gareki said.

eleska got to her feet, still with the knife in her hand and a long line of blood dripping down her arm. she had cut her self when gareki threw her off. what you don't have time to fight with me. her long pink hair had come lose from their braids and was flying around her waist. she then lurched forward with the knife pointing at gareki's throat.

Gareki moved to the side grabbed her arm and moved her to the side where she almost lost her balance again. she glared at gareki. stop toying around with me! Fight me!

Gareki sighed. lifted up his gun and aimed it at one of the four propellers on the helicopter and shot it down, it landed on her back causing her to fall to the floor stuck beneath it's weight.

she struggled as gareki walked up to her. Hurting women isn't what I do. He said then turned around to the computer.

Erishuka let out a frustrated scream as she tried to lift the heavy propeller. you'll pay for this!

Gareki ignored her then pulled out the mini tablet that was still in his side pocket he then plugged it to the computer typing in a bunch of pass words which wasn't hard since he was a hacker after all and clicking threw files he soon found the one file he was looking for all he had to do was press the red button then-

Gareki stopped as he heard the sound of glass breaking he looked up to see that yogi's gas mask had broken thanks to Arumerita punching him in the face.

Gareki let out a small gasp and his eye's widened as he noticed the gas was every where. But gareki wondered why elska nor Armurita were getting effected.

 _They have to have some kind of antitdote that keeps them amune to the gas_. gareki thought. as he saw yogi fall to the floor.

Yogi! gareki yelled. and then the thought that he had had before came into his head, if yogi had robot/varuga blood inside of him wouldn't that mean he would be brain washed to.

Gareki's panicked blue-grey eye's landed on eleska smirking face as if she read his mind. and gareki knew it was true but it was to late to act there would be no turning back as yogi became one of her slaves. but gareki had to at least save the city before some how saving yogi. he quickly turned to the red button and came close to pressing it when he was shoved to the side his back slamming into the buildings side wall.

Gareki fell to his knees almost fainting at the impact but he caught himself. he looked up to see yogi in the place where he had been standing a second ago. his pupils were a red color deeper then before.

Gareki looked at arumerita who had an amused smirk on his face. he turned to elska and said looks like we can order this one around what would your wish be? he said helping her from under the propeller getting her to her feet.

She whipped her long pink hair out of her face with a wicked smirk on her lips and said. I order you to kill that boy. she ordered yogi pointing at gareki.

Yogi brought his red eye's to gareki and smirked. time to die! he whipped out both of his machete's and advanced quickly at gareki.

Gareki barily had any time to move as yogi was about to stab his face but gareki had ducked he then had to move his body to the side as yogi brought down his blade.

Gareki rolled onto his back as yogi walked over to him bringing up both of his arms with his machete's leaving his stomach unguarded. Gareki brought up his legs then shoved his combat booted feet into yogi's stomach sending him back but not far.

Gareki had 3 seconds only to get to his feet as yogi began to swipe at him again. gareki moved out of the way as yogi tried to swipe at him losing his balance and fell to the floor hard.

he regained himself quickly but not quick enough as yogi forcefully grabbed his ankle and dragged him upwards pointing his machete on gareki's leg and cutting into it little by little.

No! gareki yelled panicked. Yogi stopped his movements slightly which was enough for gareki to pull his wounded leg away ignoring the pain but still let out a groan.

what do you think your doing. **Kill him!** yelled eleska.

Yogi unfroze then brought his red eye's back up to gareki. You will die! he said running towards him.

gareki brought out his gun and blocked yogi's machete with a laser from his own gun. I'm not going to die. you of all people should know that. Gareki said.

Yogi smirked and let out a laugh. And why would I know that? he said bringing his blade back and throwing it at gareki's head.

Because- gareki stopped to duck from the machete he grabbed it then flew at yogi quickly shoving him down to the ground with his machete at his throat. You told me not to quit, So I know that I can't die, I'm not going to die.

shutup ! what do you know any way! yogi said shoving gareki off of him and throwing him against a wall. he grabbed his machete that gareki had dropped then plunged one of them into the side of gareki's stomach causing him to scream.

Yogi inner thoughts told him to stop. but he didn't listen he kept the blade there and leaned in to gareki ear.

You feel it don't you, the feeling of pain. your going to die whether you like it or not! yogi then ripped the blade out of gareki stomach. making him yelp in pain then fell to his knees. his teeth clenched together as he breathed hard.

Yogi. gareki said looking up at him. I'm not going to quit. that's what they wanted me to do. not to quit. blood slide down gareki's jaw from his mouth.

I'll be damned if I don't try. gareki said forcefully with determination. Even you can't change that. he stood up.

yogi's inner thoughts told him repeatedly to stop hurting gareki but his mind took over which was under control by Eleska. I'm going to kill you.

Gareki glared at him daringly. Not if I stop you.

how do you plan-PUNCH. yogi went flying upwards as gareki hit him under his chin. yogi landed with a thud on the ground. Gareki knew that this was his chance then turned around to the computer he then slammed his hand onto the red button.

A second passed until gareki felt a large motion push threw him. it was a motion that would whip across the whole city and turn everyone back to normal except for one. yogi. Gareki sighed in relief at one burden that was handled

He heard eleska scream in outrage. He shut of the gas, my plan ruined! How dare you! kill him. she order arumerita.

He then grabbed a Taser baton and lurched at gareki. Gareki from the wound in his stomach was to weak to move out of the way as the Baton connected with his body.

Gareki yelled in pain. his gas mask broke and landed on the ground. a memory flashed into his head at that moment.

airi's smiling face, them working together in the bar, helping each other study for tests, graduation. her helping him move out of his parents home into his new apartment, helping her from being kidnapped in the abandoned building.

Memories of meeting yogi for the first time. the first look that yogi had given him with those violet eye's that were new to him, him and yogi going on their first date at airi's new job at the restaurant. the first night they had had sex was a night gareki couldn't forget it had felt good and also...right.

The time when he had to meet the rest of the agency, he had become a computer hacker. gareki remembered how it all seemed so fake how he was going to become a computer engineer but ended up working as an agent kept secret from the world of his true identity. he remembered meeting Nai who had taken his job seriously at first treating him as if he was another teammate but as time went on he began to treat gareki like they were friends. all of them had treated him that way until they finally understood him well enough to treat him differently.

They all needed him and he needed them, I can't die I **won't** die!

Gareki felt the familiar feeling of pins and needles go up his arm.

They need me and I need them. gareki muttered out loud.

Arumerita looked at him confused. so your still aliv-

They need me and I need them gareiki interrupted. repeating the words again grabbing the handle of the Taser baton with a strong grip he glared at arumerita his eye's glowing red. Arumerita finally didn't have an expressionless face anymore it was mixed with shock and horror.

All of a sudden the electricity going threw gareki's body from the Taser baton didn't hurt anymore it was a welcoming feeling now.

what are you? arumerita said in shock.

some one you shouldn't mess with. gareki answered before his hand that was gripping the Taser baton glowed with red electricity leading all the way to arumerita's hand and zapped him. he let out a yell and fell back unconscious. gareki glared down at him then he brought his red eye's onto Eleska.

she screamed a little before turning and running into the helicopter started up the engine and then flew upwards. all the while she was looking at gareki in panic then she turned around then flew the helicopter away.

Gareki reached into his pocket and brought out a tracking device and threw it onto the bottom of the helicopter as it disappeared in the midnight sky. Gareki's eye's returned to their natural color then he fell to his knees tired.

 _what am I going to do about yogi_ he thought. it was then that he heard a loud groan from him. he turned around to see that yogi was in a sitting position rubbing his head. ugh...I have a head ache.

Gareki frowned in confusion then it clicked. since yogi had robot blood in him as well and the mini tablet was set to trigger the robots and humans to turn back to normal out of there brain washed state. wouldn't that mean that yogi's extra personality was gone same with all the robot/varuga blood. it made since that it would be since the tablet was designed to get ride of the thoughts and controls of a robot. in which yogi was and all the humans in the city were connected to the robot blood by breathing in the gas which yogi had done. but since the gas was all gone out of there systems then yogi would be back to being a regular human.

gareki stared at yogi in disbelief. no way.

yogi looked at him. no way...the mission...oh hell...what happened! yogi said getting to his feet. I'm so sorry gareki. I promised you I wouldn't hurt you but I ended up stabbing you. I can take you to a hospital we need to get you to a hospital or better yet Dr. akari.

 _To be honest I don't feel any pain from my stomach anymore which is weird I got stabbed but it feels as though it healed maybe..._ gareki looked up at yogi's panicked face then started to laugh hard falling back onto his back.

yogi looked confused. Gareki oh no don't tell me your mind is scrambled everywhere again. he said walking over to him it was then that he noticed karoku's body on the floor unconscious. what happened? yogi asked slowly. stopping as he reached gareki who had stopped laughing and was looking up at him with a smile on his face.

yogi crouched down. are you o- yogi stopped talking as gareki kissed him.

Yogi breathed out slowly closing his eye's.

Gareki could feel there tongues moving together in sync fighting against each others.

the wind blew there hair away from their faces as gareki pulled back but not before yogi had bit his lip slightly.

Yeah. I'm ok, never been better. gareki replied smiling.


	21. Return of aquaintences

**Gothinblack: hey guys welcome back to another chapter hope you enjoy and leave a comment.**

* * *

Gareki got to his feet. A little wobbly at first. but yogi had helped him stand up strait. There was a weird tingly feeling on his ankle where yogi had stabbed him. It didn't hurt at all any more neither did his stomach where yogi had also stabbed him.

Gareki wondered what the feeling was but he had bigger things then to worry about what caused it. Such as Arumerita.

Yogi still held on to his arm just in case.

I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore. Gareki said pulling his arm away.

yogi nodded. then he glanced over to Arumerita, then they both walked over to him. Yogi crouched down. So he's dead?

No, he's alive, just unconscious. gareki answered.

Yogi nodded. He turned to look at gareki. where's Eleska?

she flew off, I was to wounded to go after her but I did leave a tracking device on her helicopter.

Good idea. said yogi. We should get him down from here. he said picking up one of arumerita's arms and held it over his shoulder. gareki did the same.

But before they went down yogi turned to look at the mini tablet plunged into the super computer. should we get that?

No, it would be best to just leave it there for a few days just in case. gareki said.

alright. then they both flew down from the kafka building. the cold air of the night blowing their hair away from their faces.

By gareki's view point he could see that the city was in fact chaos. there were holes in the street where eve had punched, there were buildings with burnt marks on them and some were even smashed threw. cars and taxi cabs were thrown about or smashed in the middle, there was fire covered cars, light posts and street signs. dark smoke was in the air.

Gareki and yogi landed on the broken sidewalk looking shocked at the state the city was in.

...oh man. Gareki muttered shacking his head in pure disbelief.

you can say that again. yogi said scanning over the dark smoke from a broken down truck. I can't see a thing...with his other hand he covered up his nose.

I can barely breath. gareki said coughing and putting his hand to his nose as well.

Guys! yelled a voice. both of them turned to see tsukuomo with two gas masks in her hands, she stopped in front of them. we're under orders to head back to the base. and your going to need these. she said holding out the two gas masks.

Gareki and yogi put them on their face and pushed a button on the mouth piece letting fresh air into their noses. gareki sighed in relief.

Lets go she said. turning on her combat boots and walking.

wait. said yogi. we're just going to leave the city. . .looking like **this**.

tsukuomo looked at him. **we** are, but the (A.A.A) aren't. then she turned back around and flew upwards.

I don't think we should just let the (A.A.A) clean up this mess. we fought in this as much as they did. said yogi. flying up.

what can you do. said gareki flying up also. following tsukuomo. pretty soon nai, jiki, eva, and kiichi joined them in flying back to the base.

Oh I see that you got the jackass. said nai glaring at Arumerita's still unconscious body.

Yeah we did. but eleska got away. I left a tracking device on her helicopter though. said gareki.

That's good lets hope she doesn't find it this time. says jiki.

exactly. gareki muttered.

pretty soon they all flew into an area of the city that wasn't all that damaged which was where the agency was. landing at the entrance of the building they all walked the rest of the way to the underground garage. It was cleared of any debris that had fallen in once the robots had landed.

Nai looked confused. the hell happened here?

The (A.A.A) came by to clear everything up. said tsukuomo.

is this what it's going to look like for the city, they did a good job as if it's brand new. said eva looking around at the clearing.

let's just say that the (A.A.A) are good at what they do. said Hirato stepping into the underground garage from the two medal doors. His black button up shirt was clean from any debris that had been on it.

hirato your alive- I'm mean ok. said nai.

Of course I'm alive. Thanks to a certain agent. he says turning his eye's to gareki. silently saying thank you.

Gareki nods his head as a your welcome. Hirato then sets his gaze on Arumerita. he stops in front of him. so this is karoku's twin brother. I want the two of you to put him up for questioning later as to the where abouts of eleska.

Actually sir, gareki has a tracking device on her helicopter now. says yogi.

really, well then, send arumerita to the prison halls until further notice after that you all come to my office then we can explain where eleska is now. then hirato turns around and walks threw the medal doors after putting in the password. the rest of them followed.

Gareki and yogi heading in a different direction once inside the building. into the basement where the prison cells were. Arumerita was still unconscious, he had been unconscious for quite some time now which was making gareki concerned.

After yogi opened the cell door gareki put arumerita's body on the floor. he scanned over him, he was still breathing, his heart was beating but he wasn't waking up.

yogi looked concerned. is he...de-

No. gareki said to quickly wondering why he interrupted yogi. no he's not dead, he's uh. . .in a coma I think. he said getting to his feet.

In a coma. what did you do? yogi asked

nothing, I just electrocuted him. gareki said quietly.

yogi looked at arumerita. this is strange. at least he's not dead though.

yea. gareki muttered. both of them left the prison cell.

Gareki lifted up his hand in question. the hand that had electrocuted arumerita. _It's more then strange, How did I get this power, where did it come from, did I always have it in me or did it just magically appear with my other abilities as an agent. it's confusing the hell out of me, I wonder what else I can do and if a can do anything else ...will it be to dangerous for people to be around me, it's not every day that you see people with red electricity coming out of there hands because of the emotions they feel._

Gareki?

 _I just..._

Gareki?

 _don't ,get it._

Gareki!?

gareki gasped then looked up to see yogi standing in front of him. concern was written across his face.

Your thinking about it aren't you. your powers. yogi asked?

gareki put down his hand. I thought for s split second that I killed him, if I have this power then how am I suppose to help people if I'm going to end up killing them with it.

There's not a chance that you'll do that. yogi says climbing the steps. and besides Arumerita isn't dead just asleep for a while.

But what if there is, what if I get mad and then I end up electrocuting the city. gareki says following him. and I know he's not dead but still...

You'd have to be really strong to do that and besides it would take a lot of training to get it to reach that far. as for arumerita don't worry about him.

gareki stops and crosses his arms. He looks down. Yogi I don't want to be a killer.

And you won't be, as long as you learn your limits at using that power then you won't have to worry about anything. says yogi with a smile. closing the basement door with a key code.

gareki looks up, I can't lie, I still have doubts.

yogi's smile disappears and he walks up to gareki.

Gareki unsure of what he was about to do backed up until his back was against a wall. uh...yogi-

yogi puts his hand over gareki's head to keep him from moving away. He was a little taller then gareki as he had to lean down.

What are you- gareki was cut off as yogi connected both of there lips together. he felt his hand touch the side of his face slightly pushing it up for a deeper kiss. gareki tried to say stop but the words kept getting lost as the kiss felt to good to pull away from.

Gareki brought his leather gloved hands up into yogi's blonde hair. very slowly they both pushed their bodies together feeling each others warmth. Both of them forgetting where they were.

yogi...gareki breathed out quietly. slightly pulling away. his cheeks were pink. yogi smirked slightly at gareki's facial expression. he was about to lean in again but there was the sound of someone clearing there throat.

Both gareki and yogi's eye's widen in shock and they both turn to see akari standing there with his arms folded looking annoyed but there was also a light pink on his cheeks.

gareki and yogi both pushed away from each other as if nothing happened. But gareki's cheeks said other wise since they were a deep red.

what is it. says yogi his cheeks a pink.

I need to talk to the both of you. he says

both of them followed akari down the long dark hall until they reached his lab. going inside he asked yogi to take a seat on the counter.

yogi lifts an eyebrow. Alright. he then sits on the counter. gareki leans against the side wall looking at the rip in yogi's uniform where he had been cut by glass. the cut was still there but barely. it was then that gareki remembered his own cut marks.

one on his ankle, stomach, and calf. gareki looked down at his ankle and was shocked to see that the cut mark was gone and also was the cut on his calf that was caused by the glass penetrating him. he reached his hand up and felt around the side of his stomach where yogi had stabbed him with the machete when he was brain washed by Eleska.

There was still blood there but the wound had healed also not leaving behind a single scar. gareki pulled his hand away slowly in shock. _it's all healed, but how is that possible?_

yogi noticed this and figured out the question he was asking himself. forgot to tell you this, but since you unlocked your true power your able to heal quickly like me and the others. but don't take it lightly you can still hurt yourself and get killed, we're not amune to everything. he explains.

gareki was still shocked by it. there were so many new things with his body. he looks up as akari starts to speak.

I was testing yogi's blood which had varuga and robot blood in it when all of a sudden it turned red like it naturally should be. I realized that letting yogi out of this building when the brain washing would happen would mean that he would get brain washed to, even if he didn't smell the gas he still has the stuff that it's made with in his body. But now it seems that it's all gone.

so what your saying is that it's just regular blood now? asked yogi.

I'm saying more then just that. Akari says pulling out a syringe and a frozen bucket of varuga blood that was from yogi a few days ago. he had to freeze it to keep it from turning red. he then sticks the needle into yogi's arm and pulls out a small sample of yogi's now red blood and poor's it into the blue varuga/robot blood.

just as it connect it all began to turn red. just as I thought. akari muttered.

What do you mean? gareki asked.

Akari turns to him, I mean that yogi is human again, the varuga and robot cells in him are all dead from what ever caused the gas in the city to disappear is what cured him.

 _The tablet_. gareki thought. _so I was right._

yogi's eye's widened. so you mean I won't turn crazy and try and kill gareki any more.

exactly, your 100% cured. Akari says.

yogi didn't know what to say. thank you for looking into it for me.

It wasn't a problem. akari says.

Yogi got off the counter and looked towards gareki smiling.

gareki smiled back.

Before you two leave I need to say something. akari says plainly.

what is it. both gareki and yogi said in unison.

DON'T MAKE OUT IN THE HALLWAY!

* * *

Gareki and yogi left akari's office happier then they had ever been before.

I can't believe that it's actually gone. says yogi.

Gareki shrugged. I did tell you there was a cure.

yes you did. . .I'm glade that I didn't leave you that night. you really pulled me threw. Thank you. really. yogi says slowly

Gareki looked at him from the corner of his eye and saw a tear slide down his face. he turned back to look in front of him. your welcome. And I forgive you. completely. just as long as you never try and leave like that again

yogi was about to say something but was interrupted by nai who ran towards them quickly. he stopped right in front of gareki almost knocking them both down.

whoa- gareki said

It's your tracking device it's broken but not before we found out that eleska was going back to another state. nai says.

what state?

that's what we don't know. hirato wants you in his office with the others to come up with a plan. lets go.

gareki and yogi followed nai down two long hallways before they finally made it to hirato's office. and for sure, eva, tsukuomo, jiki, and kiichi were all in there.

Did nai tell you already? hirato asked.

yea he did. gareki said walking in. He said that she was heading to a different state before the tracking device was broken.

exactly. we need to figure out where she is going. hirato says.

even if you say that, the tracking device was our only lead on her. says kiichi. she could be any where.

if it helps I went threw the footage that I were able to record before it broke. says jiki typing on his laptop. he puts his hand on the screen then pulled it back as if he was grabbing something then threw it at the empty wall.

Nai ducked as the hologram was coming his way. the hologram stuck to the wall hovering against it. jiki stood up from his chair and pressed the play button on the hologram screen stood back out of the way and let the recorded footage play.

it showed a view point at the bottom of the helicopter as it landed on a huge mansion surrounded by trees. a moment passed before the helicopter flew up again, as it flew it showed a view of a bunch of trees and the damaged city came into view the dark smoke was cleared up as the (A.A.A) were cleaning up the large mess. After it had passed the damaged city it flew for a long while soon enough it was over the ocean until a flock of birds bumped against the helicopter knocking off the tracking device plunging it into the water. that was the end of the video.

Gareki gaped a little at the last part. Birds. he shacks his head. birds knock off the damn thing. ridiculous.

It may be ridiculous but it's true. says jiki.

eva folds her arms. does any one know where she's going .cause I sure don't.

It was then that an idea popped into nai's head. Hey wait a second. we can interrogate karoku's twin brother into telling us where she's going. he said

Yogi looks at gareki and one side of his mouth goes down. in a you should tell them what happened to arumerita sort of way.

Gareki reads his expression then turns back to the rest of them. That's not going to happen. He's in a coma. . .because of me.

everyone looked at gareki. how did that happen? asked tsukuomo.

I electrocuted him. gareki said nonchalantly. another person came to his mind that might know where eleska was. but I do know someone else who could help us.

Gareki saw in the corner of his eye yogi's fist clench together. Gareki new yogi hated the mentioning of the person garei was about to say

Oliver. gareki said turning to look at them again.

Oliver. they all said in unison.

humph, been a while since I last heard about him. says jiki putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

ughh,isn't he the guy who was about to kill Airi? nai says.

yes that's him. if we can get a hold of him then we can possibly know where eleska went. gareki says.

He's currently locked up in jail. says hirato. down town.

Then that's where were going. gareki said.

* * *

Gareki, yogi ,nai, jiki, tsukuomo, eva, and kiichi all stood in the police station. in the down town area where the cities destruction wasn't at. but a lot of police men were out at the moment. trying to figure out what had happened

Gareki and the others all had to wear there regular clothing instead of there agent uniforms to avoid their identities from being recognized.

Gareki walked up to the police counter to where a middle aged women was sitting at smacking her gum in her mouth rather loudly for a lady. yogi was at his side while nai and the rest sat in the waiting room.

Gareki reached out and tapped the bell which made the lady glance at him then look back down at her paper work. hold on. she said in a tired tone. with a snap of her gum she looked up at gareki yet again with half lid eye's.

what's the matter with you. you never heard of manners. she spoke in a new York accent. take off the hood. I can't see much of your face.

Gareki's eye brows creased together as if to say. your the one who was smacking your gum loudly, your saying I don't have manners. he heard yogi laugh quietly at his side. gareki sighed lifted up his hand and pulled back his black hood. revealing his model like face to the women at the counter.

People normally didn't say out loud that gareki was good looking but he heard it a lot from airi and other girls when he was in college or from yogi, to be honest he never really noticed his facial features.

the middle aged women at the desk gaped at gareki and dropped the pin she was holding. uh...w-what can I...help you with? she said picking up the pin again

I was told that Oliver Wilson's was held in this jail, is that true. gareki said putting his hands back into the pockets of his black jean jacket.

oh um. said the women looking threw her computer. yes he is. what business do you have with him.

To talk.

Alright. I'm not allowed to set appointments at this time but I can bend the rules for you. she says the last part in a very seductive way.

Gareki ignored it though. he could feel an aura of anger come off of yogi as she said that. that's fine.

she then gives gareki a paper to fill out with information about his name,the date, birth date, year he was born, address, and phone number

Name: Gareki Igarashi

Date:10/11/2015

Date of birth: may 21

year of birth: 1996

address:*****

Phone: #######

after filling out the paper and putting in a fake phone number and address. there was no way that gareki wanted this women to figure out where he lived or call him at random times. he handed it to her.

she took it and scanned over it. and with a smirk she waved them to go threw the door which led to the talking screens. just as yogi went threw the door gareki followed but stopped as the women grabbed his arm. he turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

If you want I can give you a night you'll **never** forge-

I'm gay. gareki said nonchalantly interrupting her.

That for sure caught her off guard, what. . . with who? just then yogi stepped back into the room and gareki gestures to him.

the women lets go of gareki's arm and awkwardly turns away from him as if nothing happened. gareki reaches back and pulls his black hood over his head again and walked into the room where they could talk to Oliver.

yogi shuts the door behind them and they both walk over to a clear screen of glass with a whole in the middle where you could talk to the person threw. It was covered in tiny bars incase one of the inmates decided to punch or grab the person they were talking to threw the hole.

There in the first section was Oliver sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the glass. Gareki walks over with yogi following.

hello Oliver, long time no see. gareki says sarcastically not meaning any of it. you know why I'm here right? he says pulling the chair out and sitting down in front of him.

Gareki. . . wow I didn't expect to get a visit from you. Neither have I ever gotten a visit in this damn place. says Oliver. his blue eye's scanning over gareki's body in a seductive way-

Hey! gareki yelled. my eye's are up here. stop nude-ing me with your eyes.

Oliver laughs and brings his blue eye's back up to gareki's blue-grey ones. relax ,you know it would have felt good to have sex with me before you decided to break our deal.

You wish I did. gareki says crossing his arms and glaring at him.

oh that look of yours really turns me o-

shut the hell up! and listen! yogi yells. surprising both gareki and Oliver.

Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you there. and your supposed to be his boyfriend aren't you.

I'm **am** his boyfriend you need to learn your place! yogi says.

let me ask you two a question before you ask me whatever it is you came here for. Oliver says leaning his chin on one hand with a smirk on his lips. how good is your sex is it so good that he would be begging for more or is it-

shut up. gareki says to Oliver. I need to ask you something that has nothing to do with that subject at all.

Oliver sighs, leans back in his chair. fine I'll answer the question.

we were able to catch arumerita, karoku's twin brother but we didn't catch Eleska. I need to know where she plans to go since we ruined her plan. Gareki says

Oliver leans back up. hm if I tell you will you get me out of here?

humph to let you cause more trouble, I think not! says yogi.

you don't know that. says Oliver. I'm actually a really nice guy if you get to know me.

Yeah a nice guy who tries to kill another guys best friend. gareki says mentioning the time when Oliver came to kill Airi in her apartment.

That was because of the deal we had but. This time it will be no deals attached. And as for where Eleska is she's in Paris I remember her talking about it when I was in her mansion a few weeks earlier.

good we know where she is. lets go. yogi says quickly. grabbing Gareki's arms and dragging him towards the door.

But your forgetting something. says Oliver. once you get to Paris your going to be so confused of where to look for her. And since I'm originally from Paris I know my way around and besides your going to need a translator. I assume that the both f you only know English and Japanese. and so do the rest of your agent group.

both Gareki and yogi stop in their tracks.

Gareki sighs in annoyance realizing Oliver had a point. Even if Oliver did give them directions to where Eleska was in Paris Gareki neither the others would know where they would look for the places he had said. not to mention all of the places would be in French.

In which Gareki Had no idea of how to speak French and he was sure that no one else in the agency knew how either. Gareki turns toward Oliver. fine your getting out of jail. but you better not cause trouble or else your ending up back here.

Oliver smirked and winked at him. Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior.

Gareki turns around and walks out of the room to get the papers signed to bail Oliver out of jail. all the while yogi glared at Oliver, Oliver's smile turned into a smirk yes this will be fun. he muttered to himself.


	22. all that matters

Both gareki and yogi held Oliver by both of his arms as they all walked out of the room. Gareki had signed the papers that were needed to bail Oliver out of jail.

The others are not going to like this. Gareki muttered.

 _I already don't._ Yogi thought gripping Oliver's arm tightly.

Hey! don't hold me like that. Oliver says loud enough for nai and the others to look up and turn towards the three of them. all of them stared at oliver for a moment

what the hell is he doing here! nai yelled, breacking the silence. getting to his feet he glared at Oliver.

rude. oliver muttered under his breath. who's the kid?

Nai walked over and with a swift movement he had his katana at Oliver's throat. What was that? I'm surprised you don't remember me, since I was the guy who scared you shitless last time we met.

Nai back off. he's with us now. gareki said

nai looked at gareki. your kidding me, why? he said without moving his katana from Oliver's neck.

He knows where eleska is. yogi says.

Where? says kiichi from her seating spot looking at them.

In Paris. oliver says.

Good we know where she's at now. so leave. nai says.

Unfortunately for you I'm here to stay awhile longer. Oliver said in a tone that neither yogi or nai liked. He was secretly mentioning gareki's name as he said this.

Yogi let go of his arm and both nai and him tried to cut his head off with their blades. But gareki saw this and he grabbed Oliver's head and shoved him down he having to duck down also.

Both nai and yogi missed.

Would you two stop! gareki said getting to his feet and yanking oliver up also. whether you like it or not, he's showing us where eleska is. As much as I hate to say it, but we need him.

Nai scowled raised up the hand that was holding his katana he made it disappear in red sparks. he then crossed his arms. I don't trust him. and besides he can just give us directions of where eleska is in paris.

It's not going to work that way. If you haven't thought about it then do so now, none of us knows French but oliver and if he gives us directions then most of the buildings are going to be in that language, which I'm sure none of us understands. We'd all get lost in a matter of minutes with no luck of finding eleska. you don't want that do you? gareki says

they all had listened to what he said and were quiet in thought then nai looked up. fine then. He can show us where she is but what's going to happen to him afterwards.

If he decides to do something bad to either of us then he can go back to jail but other wise if he is good and does what we're told then I'll ask the agency to scan over his past port which would mean he can't come back to japan he can only stay in Paris or other states besides ours. Just in case he does try and do something bad to us once this is all over.

Eva sighed, I don't know about you guys but I'm fine with the idea.

all of them agreed reluctantly.

The question is, when are we leaving? jiki asked.

Tomorrow morning. gareki said

* * *

After gareki had said that they would all leave for paris tomorrow morning they all quickly went home to pack.

After getting to the apartment which was still together and undamaged. gareki made sure that Oliver wouldn't try anything by cuffing both of his wrists together.

Oliver gave him a look that said he didn't like this.

don't look at me like that, What did you expect that I'd let you run lose around my apartment. gareki said pulling away from him and walking into the bed room to pack.

even if he left Oliver alone in the living room he wouldn't be able to escape since his hands were tide together.

Yogi was leaning agaisnt's the wall with his arms crossed glareing at Oliver. When he first saw oliver he didn't have **much** of a problem with him since he would be in jail instead of trying to have sex with gareki but now it was different. Oliver was now forced to keep close to them in order to figure out where eleska had gone.

Gareki walked past him into the bed room. Yogi continued to glare at oliver before he looked away and followed gareki into the bed room.

Garek pulled out a suit case, walked over to the large drawer and began to pull out T- shirts, underwear, and jeans. He carried them to the bed and sat them down to sort threw them.

Yogi sat down on the bed and then fell back onto his back with a sigh.

Gareki put down a pair of black jeans into the suit case then stared at yogi in question.

I don't want him here. Yogi says not careing that the bed room door was open and possibly oliver could hear him.

You know why we need him. Gareki says reluctantly. Putting T - shirts in his suit case.

Yes, I know. Yogi says but are you really letting him stay in paris? After all of this is over?

It depends, if he breaks our deal anyway. Gareki says going into the bathrooms medicine cabinet , grabbing his tooth brush and paste.

Yogi sits up quikly and frowns. Wait, you made a deal with him? When was this?

Gareki walked back into the room putting the toiletries in a small pack in the suitcase. It was when I was filling out the paper work for oliver. We spoke about it. Earlier today.

Why didn't you tell me sooner? Yogi asked

I'm telling you now. Gareki says.

Yogi crosses his arms over his chest and lays back down.I guess. He says bitterly.

Gareki stops his packing and walks over to the door to see oliver dozing off in sleep. He shuts the door then walks over to yogi and stopped in front of him.

Your worried about him being around me. Aren't you? Gareki asked plainly. Yogi you don't have to wor-

Yogi grabbed gareki by his arms and pulled him ontop of his body. Of course I do. I. . . I already made the mistake of hurting you. This is a serious situation, I can't let you get raped again.

Gareki knew what he meant by **again** , it had happened with karoku . Gareki had pushed the memory of that happening to him far away in his mind until resently just now. Yogi...

Your mine ...no matter what happens. Yogi says trailing his thumb over gareki's bottom lip. Mine... Just know that.

Gareki's cheeks turned a light pink at what yogi said. Gareki leaned down his body takeing over his actions. He closed the rest of the space between them kissing yogi intensly and yogi kissing back with just as much intensity.

The kiss was just a kiss until it turned into a dominant one then it turned into something much more.

Gareki pulled away to take in a breath. But not for long as yogi reconnected their mouths. Gareki closed his eye"s as they both kissed. Both of their tongue fought against each others. Enjoying every bit of it.

Gareki felt goes bumps go up his entire body as yogi had taken off his black jean jacket/hoodie and brought his hand underneath gareki' s shirt feeling his toned stomache.

Gareki panted as yogi messaged one of his nipples. Gareki removed yogi's T- shirt, leaned down and brought his tongue over yogi's nipple makeing him reflexsivly to pinch gareki's nipple slighly.

They both moaned out in pleasure.

We need to be quiet. Yogi says rememebering that oliver was out side of the bedroom.

Your right. Gareki muttered. He soon felt yogi pick him up and carry him over the shoulder

Huh? What are you?- gareki asked but was cut off as yogi shut the bathroom door makeing sure that it was locked. Then he sat gareki down on the sink counter and began to kiss him again with the same intensity they had used before.

Gareki felt yogi lifting up his shirt. Lifting up both his arms and disconnecting from the kiss he let him take it off. To reveal his medium sized abs. Yogi leaned down and began to teasingly lick gareki's nipple.

Gareki closed his eyes and gasped at the sudden feeling. Ohh

Yogi then closed his lips around it and began to suck with an occasional lick of his tongue.

Uhhn..ohh..yogi huh. Gareki moaned breathing a little harshly.

You like that? Yogi asked stopping briefly then moving to the other.

Yes...oh god! Uhh! Gareki moaned as yogi licked him in a sincetive spot.

Yogi smirked as he saw gareki's erection pushing against his black-skiny harem jeans. Whoa your really excited.

Gareki's cheeks were a red and his blue-grey eye's begging for yogi to unzip his pants.

Yogi ablidged reaching his hands forward he pulled gareki's pants zipper down slowly in a teasing way.

I want you bad...stop teasing me. Please. Gareki whimpered. With that said yogi quickly pulled the zipper down the rest of the way. Pulling gareki's pants off also.

Gareki's erection was buldging from his black calvin Klein boxers. Yogi rain his index finger along gareki's length.

Gareki's arms that were holding him up almost gave out as a numb feeling of pleasure went threw his body. Ahh!

Yogi swifty brought down gareki's underwear makeing his erected penis fly out at a full 7 inches.

Yogi looked at it in shock bringing his finger up he poked it repeatidly. Hm? Did you grow another inch? It got bigger since the last time I saw it. He said wrapping his hand around the top moveing it slowly up and down.

Gareki winced at the feeling. Uhh!..don't-. He moaned wanting to cum while yogi was inside of him instead of jerking him off

Yogi ignored him and kept moving his hand up and down.

Gareki clenched the side of the sink counter to keep himself upright. Nggh!...yogi...stop..uhh!

Yogi finally pulled his hand away but then he replaced it with his mouth.

Gareki closed his eye's and threw his head back , letting out a loud moan. Ahh! ...no that's...ng ...discusting ahh!

Not really. As long as it's with you then it's fine. Yogi said pulling his mouth away but then he brought it back down over gareki's length

Ohh god! ... Yogi...OHH!

Gareki could feel the warm wetness of yogi's mouth as he moved his head up and dowm quickly

Netiher of them had ever done this before while haveing sex it was a new experience for both of them.

Yogi moved his tongue around the top of gareki's penis. Gareki gasped and moaned at the new feeling.

D-don't stop ... Please. Huha...ahh..nngh. Yogi! Gareki moaned.

Gareki could feel himself about to cum. But he tried to hold it back. All of a sudden he felt two fingers enter his ass hole creating a new arousal.

That was it gareki couldn't hold himself up anymore as he fell back on the sink counter on his back.

AAHH. Yogi ...keep ...uhh...going...feels g-good. Emm. He moaned.

 _I have no intentions on stopping._ yogi thought moving his mouth up and down. Feeling gareki's penis hit the back of his throat. He pulled his mouth off of it. And put his hand around it moving up and down.

Cum for me. You know it feels good. It feels amazing doesn't it? Yogi spoke softly arousing gareki even further towards his orgasm.

Talk dirty to me more! Gareki painted breathlessly. He could feel his orgasm coming

Yogi continued to talk to him in dirty ways until he could feel gareki's orgasm about to come. He moved his hand and brought his mouth back over gareki's penis, moving his head up and down fast while sucking.

I'm about to! AHHH...I'm cumming...I'm cumming...ohh...ahh...ngg- YOGI! Ohh. Gareki came inside of yogi's mouth. There was so much of it that it spilled out of his mouth. Some of it yogi was forced to swallow but surprisingly it tasted sweet and a little bitter as it slid down his throat.

Gareki's walls had clenched up around yogi's fingers. He pulled them out. They were covered in a clear fluid also with some of gareki's cum.

Gareki's body untensed as he came down from the powerful orgasm. He panted trying to catch his breath.

Yogi stood up,leaned over and laid a kiss on his lips. Then pulled away and began to unzip his pants. Throwing them to the ground where gareki's clothes were.

We'er not done yogi says takeing off his boxers letting his erection free.

We'er doing the same thing again? Gareki asked secretly hopeing that they were becuase yogi looked like he had grown a couple of inches as well.

 _I'm not sure if I want that inside me anymore. It's to big._ gareki thought. Just as he felt the tip of yogi's penis touch his entrance. Yogi leaned over him. Your facial exspression says that you'er afraid. I can stop if you want?

Gareki didn't want yogi to stop just because he was afraid. No. It's fine.

Yogi looked at him still concerned. You sure. I won't be able to stop myself once I'm in you.

Gareki nodded. I'm sure. Yogi leaned down again and connected their lips together and began to push inside gareki.

Gareki creased his eyebrows together concentrating not to yell in pain, the other times they had done this yogi hadn't been this big. He continued to kiss yogi and yogi continued to push himself deeper inside of gareki pushing past his G spot.

Gareki groaned into the kiss. Yogi was now all the way inside of him as he began to move back and fourth.

Ugh. Gareki grunted. Pulling away from the kiss. All of a sudden yogi began to thrust into him hard and fast. Their skin slapping agaisnt each other and a wet sound signifying it was gareki's wet hole.

Uhn!...mmn...ah!. Gareki moaned pulling him down in a kiss. Both of their tongues swirling with each other.

Yogi continued to thrust hard and fast inside gareki again running over his G spot repeatidly.

Shit! Gareki said breathing hard. Uhh ...ahh. He moaned agaisnt yogi's lips. His body moveing back and fourth quickly as yogi thrusted into him with force.

Tell me how good it feels? Yogi said hitting gareki's G spot deeply.

AHH...r- really good! Ohh! Fuck...don't stop!

Don't worry I'm not. Yogi says pumping gareki's once again erected penis fast. He leaned down and licked gareki's neck.

Which had healed completly from the bite mark not leaving a single scar behind.

Gareki moved his head back to allow yogi more access to his neck. Yogi licked upwards until he reached gareki's jaw line.

Emm.. Gareki moaned. Yogi grabbed each of gareki's legs under the knee and pushed them forward causing him to reach deeper inside gareki.

Gareki shut his eye's tightly and let out a groan of arousal. He gripped the side of the counter tightly.

He began to feel the feeling of himself about to cum again. Gareki's walls tightened around yogi's penis as the feeling came closer.

Your about to cum aren't you? Yogi says feeling gareki tightening around him as he thrusted in and out faster.

Ah! Yeah. Gareki said breathlessly.

Good. Me to. Yogi said grabbing gareki's penis , moving his hand up and down fast matching it with his thrusts.

Gareki felt goose bumps go threw his body and the familiar feeling of pins and needles go threw him as well. But he had no time to stop it as his orgasm hit him hard causing the red electricity to flow out him. Throwing his head back as his body tensed up and his cum flying onto his stomach.

yogi had come soon after filling gareki from the inside some of it began to spill out. Gareki cried out in ecstasy the electricity from his body flew out of him before he could stop it. but luckily he was able to direct it so it wouldn't hit yogi, instead it hit the lights above shattering them.

Both gareki and yogi breathed out trying to catch their breaths from their high. you blew up the lights. yogi says still inside of him.

I didn't know that would happen. gareki muttered.

it relies on your emotions. yogi said leaning down and kissing gareki. it wasn't hard for him to find his lips in the dark. Gareki kissed back and after a moment pulled away.

Oliver won't come between us like karoku did. I won't let him. gareki said.

I still don't trust him. but I do believe what you said.

That's all that matters. Gareki said pulling yogi down easily in the darkness and connecting their lips together yet again


	23. japan to LA

Gareki shrugged on a black T- shirt after taking a shower. then sat down on the bed exhausted with a sigh.

Since they both had sex they were both forced to continue sorting threw clothes and continue packing. It took them until 3:00am to finish completly.

But they still couldn't go to bed since they had to take showers, which was happening now. Currently yogi was in the bathroom taking one.

 _glad that oliver didn't wake up. I was really loud._ gareki thought thankfully, sitting up. Oliver was still on the couch asleep. It was good that he was actually takeing their deal seriously.

Water from his wet hair dropped onto his arms after he had washed it. He turned to look at the clock on the night stand.

4:01am. Laying back down he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 _buzz...buzz...buzz._

Gareki opened his eye's to see that the sun was up. Sitting up in bed he noticed he was under the covers.

 _yogi must have put me into bed properly._ he thought.

 _buzz...buzz...buzz._

Gareki grabbed his phone from the night stand and double tapped it. The phone turned on to show Airi's name calling him.

After tapping the green call button he put it to his ear.

Hey?

Don't hey me! I've been trying to call you ever since 1:00 in the morning. Where have you been!?

 _haveing sex._ Gareki thought. Remembering the exact time yogi and him had stopped. Dealing with buisness. He lied. Were you worried?

Of course. have you not seen the city's condition while on your mission?, it's in chaos . it's even on the news. she says.

I appreciate you being worried about me, but you shouldn't. gareki said pushing the covers off of his legs then getting out of bed to walk towards the large window.

What are you talking about? you helped me more times then I can count. which means you were worried about me. It's only fair that I return the favor. Airi says.

...thank you. Gareki paused for a few seconds to think about what she had said. Anyway, how's Paris.

um, about that, since the city was in damage the flight to Paris was canceled but I'm flying there today, this morning, in fact it's almost time for me to go just an hour left.

Well I have some news about that. It'll be better If I tell you this in person rather then on the phone. gareki said. you have time right?

Sure, I finished my packing ages ago. I'll come over now. she said then hung up.

Gareki pressed the off button then put the phone into his pocket.

 _She probably won't like the sight of Oliver once she comes in. but it's best if she knows he's here now then later._ Gareki thought.

There was a noise of yogi turning in bed with a sigh. gareki turned to look at him in the corner of his eye. he smiled slightly at the sight of yogi sleeping. It had been a while since he had seen him this way.

walking over to him quietly and slowly crawled onto the bed leaning down in front of him, some of his black hair falling in front of his eye. He stayed there for a bit unsure why he was doing this.

 _what am I doing? If he wakes up and sees m-_

What are you doing?

whoa- uh nothing...Gareki said pulling back quickly and almost falling off the bed but caught himself. what are **you** doing? _why the hell did I just ask him that?_

...Sleeping, was sleeping. until I saw my red faced boyfriend staring at me as if he wanted to kiss me. yogi said resting his chin on the back of his hand with a smirk on his lips.

Gareki hid his face with his arm. I'm not red...he lied looking away. and I didn't want to kiss you.

uh huh. yogi hummed sitting up the covers falling away from him.

I didn't, gareki said putting his arm down to reveal his red cheeks.

did.

didn't

so did,

I did not!

yes, you do. yogi said matter a factly.

ugh, you make me so-!

what? yogi asked still with the smirk on his lips.

Gareki glared at him. Then shook his head and smiled. You know what... I get what your trying to make me do, he said with a laugh. your trying to make me admit it. I'm not admitting anything. points for trying though. Gareki said getting off the bed and was about to grab the door knob but soon felt vines wrap around his legs causing him to be pulled back to the bed.

You don't play fair. gareki muttered looking up at yogi, now back onto the bed again.

A habit...now admit it.

I'm no- before gareki could finish yogi put his lips to his.

Gareki's eye's widened in surprise but then he slowly closed them. pushing their lips together slightly more. he felt yogi's tongue licking the bottom of his lip begging for entrance.

Gareki opened his mouth and soon both of their tongues were moving against each other. as if they could never let each other go.

Gareki raised his hands and went threw the strands of yogi's blonde hair. yogi let out a small moan. before he pulled away and bit gareki's bottom lip softly then slowly pulled away.

Gareki opened his eye's. I wanted it.

Yogi smiled. thought so. with a wave of his hand the vines around gareki's ankles un wrapped themselves back into the plant at the window.

gareki looked at the plant, _Oh, so that's where the vines came from._ He thought. Then something he had been meaning to ask yogi for a while had came into his head.

Hey, yogi? Gareki said sitting up. I need to ask you some- there was a knock at the door. not the bed room door but the apartment door.

who's that? yogi asked standing up.

Airi. Gareki answered. Already out of the bedroom. yogi followed.

Once gareki opened the bedroom door he was met face to face with oliver. Gareki glared at him then took a step back. what do you think your doing?

Don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't listening to you guys making out our anything.( he says he didn't hear them but he knows exactly what they were doing, clearly he's been listening in on them) But I need to go to the bathroom.

Gareki crossed his arms continuing to glare at Oliver. Yogi go with him. He said quickly.

what?! both yogi and Oliver said in unison.

Incase you haven't noticed, I still don't trust you even if we did make a deal. Gareki said. the door bell rang.

Tch. I don't need him to watch me just because I'm taking a piss! said oliver.

Well you do now. now go. gareki said to both of them walking past Oliver.

oh yeah, and another thing. Gareki said looking at oliver in the corner of his eye. Touch him in any way then I **will** kill you. I don't care if you speak French or not, I'll find eleska on my own If I have to. he said in a serious tone.

Oliver sighed threw his nose. fine. then he and yogi continued into the bathroom.

Gareki stared at the bathroom door for few seconds until he heard the door bell ring again. turning around he walked over to it then opened it to reveal airi standing there.

Were you talking to yogi? she asked walking inside.

Gareki closed the door behind her and shoved his hands into his dark jeans. yeah about that. I think it would be best if you sat down and heard this.

Airi's gorgeous face twisted into confusion. uh...okay? she sat down on the couch. the exact couch that Oliver had been sleeping on. Gareki sat down in front of her on the other couch.

...I'm not sure how to tell you this to be honest. but you definitely won't like it when I do. gareki said.

Airi crossed her arms. what could possibly be so bad that...

He didn't try anything. yogi said holding Oliver by the shoulder. they both walked into the room.

huh? oh hey airi. yogi said.

Airi's eye's widened and she gaped in shock. what...the...hell! she stood up. what's he doing here, I thought **he** was in jail. she pointed at Oliver.

Well it's nice to see you to! darling. said Oliver in a cocky tone.

Don't call me that ass hole! she said angrily.

Gareki stood up and held his arms out. Alright, alright. Every one calm down. he turned to look at airi. I'm sorry but he's coming with us to Paris.

Airi's face turned to shock again, she turned to look at gareki. Wait, what do you mean **Us**...

Eleska other wise known as the queen of japan who caused the city to be this way has gone back to Paris. We don't understand the language there so we need Oliver to translate for us to where she is in that state. we know she's somewhere in Paris but we can't do anything about finding her if we don't understand where were going. Literally.

So he's helping you guys? she asked

Gareki and yogi nodded.

Airi shook her head from side to side. you do know that this is crazy right. he could kill you, you and me at this very moment or at any chance he gets.

Gareki smirks and puts both of his hands back into his pockets. ohh he wishes he would. as he said this a current of red electricity surrounds him then disappears but not quick enough for airi or Oliver to not see.

wha- what was that just now? airi said in shock.

It's something that I completely don't understand yet. gareki said. he averted his eye's away from airi's to look at Oliver's.

for a split second Oliver could have sworn he saw gareki's eye's flash a red but it was gone before he could actually focused on it.

I'm sure he wouldn't want to hurt any of us on this trip right? gareki said his eye's still on oliver.

I won't. Oliver said.

Alright then. gareki said turning away from him to look back at airi.

Airi crossed her arms. I'm still not sure about him. but if you guys keep him secure then I'm not to worried. Anyway won't this mean you two will be able to come to my dinner party with the rest of the agency?

gareki thought about. _I'm sure we won't be able to find Eleska to quickly since the flight to paris will be far we probably won't even have time to search for her today._ Yeah we can go.

Good. there's been a slight change instead of the dinner party being tonight it'll be tomorrow night since our airport was late to take us. We'll have to stop in LA to catch another flight that will take us all the way to Paris since Japan's flights will only take us half way.

We're stopping at Los Angles today. Never thought I'd actually visit that place. yogi said.

It'll be fun since we're staying there for one night and since we're all going together. Airi said.

sounds good to me. Gareki said. but Oliver, I'm going to have to keep my eye on him.

I'm right here you know. And I'm not going to do anything. Oliver said.

We'll see. gareki said. anyway we should get to the airport now before it's to much traffic. And with that airi went back to her apartment to grab her suitcase to meet them in the garage while gareki and yogi grabbed their suitcases as well, locked the apartment up, and made their way to the garage getting into the Chevrolet after packing their luggage into the trunk.

Oliver sat in the back, looking out the window. still with his hands cuffed together

Gareki pulled out his phone and called jiki.

Gareki? Jiki answered.

Call the others, it's time for us to go.


	24. Bonds of trust

**GothinBack: A/N Finally another chapter.(sigh) I'm so sorry that this chapter took a while to update. I'm not trying to gain anyone's sympathy but I am currently a freshman in high school And I'm not kidding when I tell you I have homework everyday, I'm busy but trust me I try my best everyday to wright the next chapter. It takes a while because I still have to edit but I try my best. Next thing I have to say is this book 2 will be longer then book 1 just a little bit so it's not over yet. enjoy and thank you for sticking with the story so far**

 **please review thanks. it really does help(:**

* * *

Gareki parked the Chevrolet into the parking space. Twisting the key to one side the cars engine turned off.

We're going to have to leave it here aren't we? Yogi asked.

Honestly speaking, I don't think we can take this car to LA and Paris with us. Gareki said.

Figures. I guess we're on foot once we get to LA. Yogi said. opening the passeneger door, he stepped out then closed the door.

Gareki pressed a button that opened the trunk.

So. Are you just going to keep my hands tide like this for the rest of the trip? Oliver says. He was quiet on the whole ride to the airport.

I might have to. Considering that airi is coming with us. Just understand that we all **don't** trust you. Gareki says. Grabbing the door handle and opening the door.

Oliver glared at gareki. Well if you don't trust me, then how do you exspect me to help you find eleska. For all you know I could be lieing to you.

Gareki crosses his arms over his chest. True you **could** be llieing, but that just tells me that you really want to go back to jail. Remember our deal oliver. You don't try anything then you'er free from that hell you call a jail cell.

Olivers glare slowly dissapears . He looked away, instead to look out of the window. He didn't say anything after that.

Gareki side glances at him for a second before he got out of the car and shut the door behind him. He walked over to yogi who had already pulled out their suitcases.

Airi walked over to them with both of her suitcases in hand. I'm surprised, the drive here wasn't all that bad. Even though the city is still in chaos.

You can thank the (A.A.A) for that. Their the ones who are going to clean this place up. Said yogi.

The (A.A.A)? Airi asked lifting up an eyebrow.

It stands for the (Agents. Army .Assigned). They helped us last time during one of our last missions. But of course in that time we had to clean up our own mess. Gareki exsplained. Opening the back door so oliver could come out.

That exslpains it. Airi says scanning oliver up and down. He was currently wearing a white T- shirt and light brown khaki pants.

So what are you guys going to do about oliver's clothes once we get out of the country? He isn't going to be wearing the same clothes every day is he? She asked. repulsed at the thought.

Those clothes he's wearing now, there actually mine. Says gareki shutting the door once oliver was out. we have the same size in 't get the wrong idea, I'm not going to let him wear my underwear.

I guess your going shopping with him once we get to L.A. airi muttered.

Oliver winced in embarrassment.

Gareki grabbed his suitcase and all four of them started walking towards the entrance of the airport.

* * *

Gareki walked threw the body scanner after taking off his shoes. The green light scanned up his body then down.

The police women at the counter asked him to step foward. Gareki did so. He held out his arms as two police men searched his pockets and under his shirt before telling him he was clear and that he could grab his luggage and other lose idems.

The police women yelled next at the family that were waiting their turn.

 _we've been threw the front desk, the passport check, the luggage scanner/ body scanner and now all we have to do is sit in the waiting section for nai and the others and then...we'er out of here._ gareki thought as he put on his black polo shoes.

Grabbing his luggage he walked over to Yogi, Airi, and Oliver. Who had already been threw the scanner.

Whats our block number? Yogi asked.

B47. Gareki said looking up at the board that showed what flight they would be taking to L.A.

Lets go. Airi said grabbing her bag and started to walk to block B47.

Going threw crowds of people. Stairs. Going down even more stairs. Takeing a wrong turn. Going into an elevator. Passing block after block they finally made it to B47.

Airi huffed as she carlessly dropped her bag on the floor and sat down in the chair. Gareki, yogi, and oliver did the same.

Jeez what took you guys so long. Said a familiar voice that gareki knew but was too tired to place it.

Dori stepped in front of the. Blue eye's, 5,7 in height, light purple hair but it was shorter then the last time gareki had seen it. It was now colar bone lenght. She was gorgeus just like Airi. Gareki and yogi had met her a couple times in her new work place which was a night club.

Oh hey Dori. Airi said looking up at her. Sorry about that we got...lost. she said timidly.

Dori's pink liptick lips turned into a smile. I see that. She looked over at gareki and yogi and said hey to them.

Hey. They both said. Her blue eye's looked over to oliver. She lifted up a fleeked eyebrow in question. Who's he...feels like i've seen him before.

That's oliver he's going with us. Airi says in a none careing tone.

Oh I get it, he's that boyfriend of yours that you told me that night in my club. dori says

He's not my boyfriend! Airi said a bit to loudly. People who were also waiting for the flight to Los Angeles turned to look at her.

Airi pressed her lips together in imbarassment. Sorry...she muttered. The people then turned back to their own buisness.

Dori sat in the chair next to her. So why don't you like him any more.

Airi opened her mouth to say the true reason of why oliver turned out to be a terrible boyfriend but then she cought gareki's eye warning her that if she told dori what really happened between oliver and herself then she would have to reveal the secret of gareki and yogi being secret agents.

Uh?... She turned back to dori. He wasn't right for me- he's a jackass. She said the last part quickly.

Oliver glared at her but stopped as gareki nudged him in the side of his stomache hard.

So in other words your singal? Dori says.

Yea...

We are going in L.A. you'll find some one new. Dori says with a smile. Just then a short boy with white hair walked into block B47. Also with. . tsukuomo, jiki,kiichi, and eva.

Oh nai. Airi said waveing him over.

Nai saw her then told the others. They all walked over to airi and sat down their luggage before taking seats.

Eva sighs while wipeing her fore- head. How many stairs have we climbed?

I now that it was **alot.** says kiichi.

When are we leaving? Nai asked.

Gareki looked at his wrist watch. It's 7:01am we have two minutes to board the plane we should go now before the line is long.

Everyone agreed and grabbed their luggage and headed towards the planes entrance

* * *

Gareki sat down in the seat by the window after putting his luggage away.

Airi and the others were sitting in front of him and yogi in two seat per section. Oliver was sitting across from gareki and yogi's seat so they both could keep an eye on him.

Yogi closed the door to the cabinet that held his luggage. Then he sat down next to gareki.

Been a little while since we last had gone on a plane. Yogi says.

Yeah, I guess it has. Gareki said looking out of the window.

Yogi looked at him. Are you still uncomfortable about the plane?

Gareki moved his eye's to look at yogi.

No...no, it's not that at all. He muttered. It's a mild fear... not like it was before.

Yogi nodded. Then the intercome came on in a female voice.

 _thank you passengers for choseing flight B47. We soon will be departing the air port and will be on the runway soon. Make sure your seat belts are secure. As for food and drinks. Our waitresses will be with you shortly after we have departed from the ground. But please make yourself comfortable as you watch the safty video on the mini screen in front of you. And we thank you again for choseing this flight for Los Angeles._

Gareki and yogi both made sure their seat belts were secure as the video started to play.

Gareki felt a lurch as the plane started to drive down the run way. Resting his cheek on the back on his hand. He slowly and obliviously began to fall asleep.

 **gareki woke up slowly. Looking confused as he looked to his side.**

 **Yogi?**

 **It was quiet. To quiet...**

 **Gareki looked out of the window to see that it was dark pitch black outside. He frowned in confusion.**

 **What the hell?...**

 **Looking down gareki noticed he was in his black and red agency uniform.**

 **Why- he stopped speaking as he heard a noise. It sounded like a screeching noise. Like medal slideing against medal.**

 **Gareki got out of his seat and slowly walked in the dark to where the noise was.**

 **Gareki cocked his head to one side as he heard the noise again. But this time it was on the other side of the plane he was walking towards the front but the noise came from the back.**

 **Turning around gareki was about to take a step towards the back but was completly thrown to the floor hard.**

 **Arghh! Gareki yelled in pain as he hit his head on the hard floor. Opening his eye's his vision became blurry but then it began to focus.**

 **Blood was raining down from the side of his head. Everything was still so dark it was still quiet. All at once a loud siren rang out.**

 **Gareki covered one of his ears trying to get to his feet with the other.**

 **What the hell's going on...he trailed off in shock as he felt the plane going down. Gareki fell onto his back again.**

 **The alarm was still ringing. Bright red lights going around in circles quickly Gareki's widened as he heard the sound of medal scraching agaisnt medal again. This time the sound came from the whole plane as the wind curent picked up as the plane pludged towards the ocean below.**

 **Gareki grabbed on to a chair handle just in time as the sides of the plane came lose.**

 **Everything started flying out of the large gap that the strong wind had caused. Chairs came lose from the floor. pieces of paper flew everywhere.**

 **Gareki held on tighter to the chairs handle. His hair flying away from his face. The sirens were blaring still. The wind curent was loud hiting against his ears.**

 **He could feel the chair breacking away from the floor.**

 **No..no..Noo! Gareki yelled feeling his body lift up quickly heading for the large gap in the planes wall. His heart began to beat faster in panic as he saw his life flash before his eye's in flashes**

 **But then there was a loud bang as the plane and himself fell into the deep water of the ocean.**

Gareki's eye's snapped open. As he woke up with a jolt forward. heart was raceing and his beating came out quickly as he looked around.

He was shaking slightly.

Yogi looked at him worried. Whoa your pale. You alright?

Gareki looked at him in shock. And then sat back in his chair. ..I-I'm fine. Just a nightmare.

You fell asleep once the video started... we'er almost to Los Angeles now.

Gareki looked out the window to see that the sun was just now ...um... what time is it?

yogi pulled out his phone, 6:09pm

Gareki sat back. Reaching up he pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eye's. I've been asleep for that long?

you slept threw nearly the whole flight.

Gareki groaned and fell forward but yogi caught him before he could hit his head. your sure your alright. yogi asked again pulling him up.

yeah...Just felt faint for a second. gareki muttered bringing his hand down from his forehead.

yogi frowned. ..what did you dream about?

gareki looked at him. um...it was...everyone was gone. it was dark. and there was this constant sound of medal scratching against medal, it was loud. I was the only one on the plane. I couldn't see almost anything and for some reason I was in my uniform from the agency. The plane had somehow malfunctioned it fell and it slowly began to rip apart everything flew out quickly as if it was a vacuum. But I...I held on but just as I was about to be sucked out the plane crashed into the ocean. And then...

And then? yogi asked after waiting for gareki to finish.

I woke up. ...god...it was terrible. gareki said.

Sounds like it. yogi said.

How's Oliver?

keeping out of trouble. says yogi.

oliver was currently sleeping.

he lets down his guard way to easily. gareki muttered. I would have thought he wouldn't trust us as much as we don't trust him..

trust me. I bet he's still awake or at least half asleep. yogi says

better. but what are we going to do to him once we get to L.A?

what do you mean?

About his hands being cuffed. now that I remember dori didn't see his hands being cuffed together but that won't stop her from asking why there like that.

Yogi gave him a look that said. no way in hell are we letting his hands lose.

Gareki rolled his eye's. I know you don't trust him-

you don't trust him either. yogi said interrupting. neither does Airi or the others.

yeah- I know that. but you wouldn't want dori to find out the **true** reason why Oliver has his hands cuffed together. it was already unsafe that airi kept her memories of you and the others being **secret** agents. gareki says.

I know. but look at airi now she's not hurt- or **dead** for that matter. yogi says.

well...yeah-you guys wouldn't kill her would you? gareki said glaring at him.

no! of course not. Just because she knew about us being agents, the only thing we would do is inject her with a syringe that would wipe her memory. the only reason she kept her memories is because you told us not to take them from her or else you wouldn't join the agency and at that time we all needed you to help us find kafka.

well what do you want to do, we all don't trust oliver enough to let him lose and we can't just leave his wrist tide like that or dori will ask why in which we'll have to tell her what we truly are-

I'm not going to do anything. says oliver his blue eye's staring at both of them.

I knew he was half way sleeping. yogi muttered glancing towards him.

Trust me. I'm not going to do anything. If it'll keep me out of jail. Gareki already told me that if I didn't cause any trouble and do as our deal wanted then I won't go back to jail.

Tch. that's where you belong. yogi muttered.

Just because I tried to kill Airi doesn't mean I want to go back there. and I don't belong there. Oliver whispered. The three of them were mindful of other people around them.

I don't believe- yogi started.

He's right. gareki interrupted.

what? yogi said looking at him as if he were crazy.

He's right. gareki repeated. Would you want to risk having dori know about our secret. Oliver already knows what I told him before we boarded the plane. he won't do anything.

I can't believe you want to let him lose. yogi says shocked. what about airi?

I'm not going to hurt her. Oliver said.

Think about it. gareki says.

After a moment of thought yogi reluctantly had to agree. Risking to tell dori there secret probably wouldn't work out like it did with airi. They knew her but they didn't know her to a point where they could trust her with their secret. alright fine we'll cut you lose but If you try anything your **dead**. Yogi says dead serious.

Gareki felt the plane connect with the runway of the airport.

Heads up. We're in Los Angeles.


	25. Regretful actions

**GothinBlack: okay I'm back I recently just posted a interview with the charaters of this book so if your interest go check it out. And thank you for sticking with the story I appreciate it. sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter but enjoy**

 **P.s Gareki goes a little bit crazy in this chapter.**

* * *

Gareki and yogi both got out of there seats as did the rest of the passengers on the plane to get their luggage. Then they made their way off the plane into a tube that lead into the airport. followed by airi,Dori,Oliver,jiki,tsukuomo,nai,eva,and kiichi.

The sun was settleing over the horizon at the moment. The airport was filled with people going from left to right to find their plane number. Gareki looked around. this is L.A, we made it in one piece.

Of course we did. Airi said with a slap on his shoulder. she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone turning it on she scrolled threw a couple of pictures then she held it out to gareki .

This is dori's club. she said. surprised?

Gareki raised his eye brows. wow it looks cool. where is this place.

It's here. Dori says. These last past few weeks I've had some friends of mine build it up for me unfortunately no body is allowed to come into it yet since I wasn't there at the time and because I already was working a night club in japan but now that I'm here...

We'er going to a night club here? yogi says in question.

well, yeah. This is a once in a life time opportunity. we can't waste it. Dori says matter afactly.

She has a point we only stay here one night only. Yogi says.

Gareki shrugged. Sure, why not.

incase you guys forgot. we don't have cars. says Oliver putting his hands into his pockets. Gareki had made sure that the cuffs were off before they left the plane incase dori got suspicious.

what are you guys talking about. asked kiichi followed by the others pulling at their luggage.

we're all going to a club. Gareki said.

Better then doing nothing. eva says. But how are we going to get there?

That's what I was asking. muttered oliver rolling his eye's.

Chill people. I've got us a ride. since I've been to L. A a couple of times I know my way around. I got us a bus. dori says walking ahead.

but it's not one of those simple buses, It's much better then that. airi says following her. It's kind of like a party bus.

I don't think would need a party bus...Nai said looking around while walking.

I know we don't, but it's mine. Besides it's the only vehicle that I own here that can fit us all. dori says.

Once they all made it out side dori lead them to a parking garage where an all black bus was waiting for them. It was bigger then regular sized buses.

This my friends is the party bus. dori says holding her arm out. the outside looks boring but the inside looks way cool. come on. she opened the bus door and climbed up the steps.

The bus's interior was big with dark purple carpet and black cushioned seats, the windows were tinted black making the inside look dark. there were sealing lights above the seats. and in the very end of the bus was a table that held beverages and a mini black fridge. There were small stairs that lead to a single bathroom.

make yourselves comfortable. dori says. all of a sudden a girl with model like features similar to dori's appeared from the stairs leading from the bathroom. Her blue eye's widened when she saw all of them.

Dori looked up to see her twin sister staring at her. Zara hey! she said running up to her and giving her a hug.

Zara hugged her back and spoke in a German accent. Schön dich zu sehen! dori pulled back and said es ist gut, Sie sehen.

uhh...what are they saying. asked nai.

airi had a funny look on her face and shrugged. I had no idea she spoke a different language. Dori turned to them and told her sister something while pointing at them.

Zara nodded like she had understood something then she turned to them all and spoke in English. I'm sorry for that. I thought you all spoke the same languge as me and my sister. I'm zara nice to meet all of you.

Zara had Long natrully Purple hair at the ends it began to turn into a lighter purple. Her eye's were an ice blue just like dori's and most of her features were the same as dori's except she looked a little bit older.

She told me she was comeing back to L.A for a short period of time so I came here to pick her up. Zara says. Who are all of you.

Dori pointed to each of them while saying their names.

That's Nai

Gareki

Yogi

Kiichi

Eva

Jiki

tskuomo

Oliver

And Airi. There all my friends. I'm planning on taking them to that club that I built a few months ago but first we need to get them to their hotel.

Gotcha. Zara says. Nice to know all of your names. Have a seat and enjoy yourselves. she said walking over to the steering will and sat down in the seat.

They all took a seat and sat their luggagae down. as the bus started it's engine. then began to drive foward. Gareki sat down in one of the seats and held his head back against the tinted window.

You ok. yogi asked sitting next him.

Gareki closed his eye's and nodded. emhm. he mumbled.

Gareki could feel yogi's gaze still on him he chose to ignore it but after a while it began to get annoying. Cracking an eye open for sure yogi was staring him down. with an expressionless face.

Gareki glared at him huffed then turned his head away to the other side continuing to close his eye's.

why do you do that? yogi asked.

do what? gareki muttered his eye's still closed.

Lie, You know your terrible at it.

No I'm not. Gareki said. and I wasn't lieing.

Your lieing right now.

no I'm not

Yes you are

no

Yes!

quit it dammit! gareki said snapping his eye's open and turned towards yogi. with a glare he got up and said I'm going to the bathroom.

Yogi sat there watching him go up the stairs while resting his chin on the back of his hand. _I wonder...If it's that nightmare that's causing him to act like this_?

You guys okay. Airi asked. the others were to busy talking to each other to notice what had just happened.

Yea. He's just in one of his moods again. yogi says looking at her.

Airi crossed her arms. I swear if you guys break up-

we won't. yogi says interrupting her.

Airi gave a single nod then turned back to her own business.

 _At least...I think we won't._

* * *

Gareki stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom with his hands resting on each side of the sink glareing at his reflection. He sighed. what the hell is the matter with me.

Ever since I got off the plane I've been having this annoying ass head ache. or more like ever since I woke up from that nightmare. it's not yogi's fault. Having that said gareki backed away from the sink, opened the door then made his way back to his seat next to yogi.

Yogi look up at him...If you need a moment then just tell me. he said.

Gareki didn't say anything but just sat down and laid his head on yogi's shoulder feeling kind of embarrassed at the new position he was in but he stayed in place. After a few seconds he felt yogi's arm go around his own shoulder to hold him closer.

Your not ok are you. yogi whispered in his ear.

Gareki closed his eye's as the head ache kicked in again. no, no I'm not.

sit up for a second. yogi said.

Gareki frowned then did as told while looking at him. yogi reached his index finger up to gareki's forehead in-between his eye brows.

Gareki glared at him. What are yo- Gareki's eye's went up behind his eye lids as he fainted. yogi caught him before he fell out of his seat. looking up he noticed that everyone was looking at him except for Zara since her attention was on the road.

Did you just do what I think you just did. tskuomo asked in shock.

I'll explain why I did it later.

No! eva said standing up. that's a forbidden power that you can't use on people. don't you remember what happened to the last person you did that to.

Yogi didn't say anything but sat gareki's motionless body on the seat laying him down on his back. his black hair covering his eye's.

airi looked back and forth at yogi and eva then looked at gareki's motionless body.

w-what happened last time she asked her eye's widening at the sight of gareki.

eva looked towards dori luckily she was sleeping and as for zara she wasn't paying any attention but rocking her head to the music of her ear buds as she drove. He killed one of the subordinates that used to work with us. they were training then all of a sudden the person he was training with went still right after yogi had touched his forehead.

There was no pulse, no heart beat, no type of reaction. but it was just an accident a bad accident. eva explains.

Airi looked at yogi and stood up she pointed at gareki's body. He isn't dead right. she asked slowly.

Yogi sighed. Of course he's not dead why would I do that to him. I simply just knocked him out. that story that you just heard from eva was the time when I first knew I had this ability I didn't know how to use it. I didn't kill him on purpose. I just didn't know. eva stop giving her the wrong idea.

Eva shrugged that's just the way I saw it you shouldn't be using that power yogi or else you could kill your boyfriend there.

I know how to use it. that accident happened five years ago. yogi said staring at her intensely. can you please drop the subject.

Eva sighed then sat down.

Airi kneeled down next to gareki. looking nervous.

he's sleeping trust me. yogi said

why did you do it?

he was having a headache I couldn't let him be in pain for the whole ride.

airi slowly smiled. yeah. she said then got up and took her seat.

* * *

Gareki opened his eye's, looking around. he was in a bed room. It was dark the only source of light was from a lamp on the night stand beside him. Were am I? he muttered getting up into a sitting position.

rubbing the back of his head he wondered how he got here. _I must be in the hotel room_. he thought. turning his head he looked at the clock on the night stand did. how did I get here? he said getting up from the bed. Then he suddenly remembered how he became unconscious as the scenes played threw his head.

Gareki dropped his hand from the back of his head and shoved them into his pockets. Son of a bitc-

The door opened revealing yogi. Good your awake now. he said walking over to him.

why did you knock me out? gareki asked.

You did say your head wasn't feeling right...

I didn't even know you could do that. Gareki said sitting back down on the bed.

There's a lot of things that you don't know I can do.

Gareki wanted to ask what other abilities he could do but he decided not to. Thanks, my head feels better now.

Your welcome. yogi says.

so...where are the others at- crap! where the hell's Oliver. gareki said getting to his feet quickly.

Calm down. him and the others are in the lounge waiting for you to wake up.

Gareki raised an eyebrow. why are they waiting for me?

For dori's club.

It was then that gareki realized that yogi was dressed up for a night of partying.

That's right. I completely forgot about that, how long have I been sleeping? gareki asked looking threw his suit case for clothes to wear for the night club. He settled for a dark grey T-shirt, leather black jacket with a hood attached to it, black slim harem jeans, and all black converse.

Not even caring that yogi was in the room still he stripped off his clothing and traded it with the outfit he had picked out. once he was done he turned to look at yogi.

Gareki turned back around picking up a spray bottle of cologne. stop looking so intense, you've seen me naked plenty of times even before we were together. Gareki said remembering the time when yogi had to stay with him and yogi had accidently opened the bathroom door while gareki was still nude from the shower.

I know. yogi says. by the way you've only been asleep for half an hour.

Feels like it. gareki whispered. putting down the cologne bottle. there was a knock on the bedroom door then airi popped her head in. Your awake, great! how do you feel? she asked coming into the room.

Gareki shrugged I feel fine. my head doesn't hurt anymore.

Are the others waiting for us? yogi asked.

airi turned to look at him. yea that's why I came up here to tell you guys dori and the others are in the bus as we speak.

Airi was wearing a crimson red pencil dress with only one slim sleeves going down her arm. her hair was curled to slide down both of her shoulders. she looked even more like a model.

Gareki smirked. alright lets go.

as they walked out of the hotel room airi asked him why he was smirking.

The fact that you look so good guys are going to be all over you. he replied.

airi laughed. Ha don't just include me. she said wrapping her arms around both of their necks pulling them down. You both look just as good I wouldn't be surprised if women were swarming all over you.

see now your just complementing. yogi says jokingly.

Frankly I'm being quite serious. Airi said in a British accent jokingly. they laughed.

Come on we gotta move before they get mad at us/ gareki says. airi unwrapped both of her arms from around their necks and nodded as they made their way outside and into the black party bus to see everyone sitting down and chatting.

we're here. airi announced. taking her seat next to Tskuomo.

bout time. said kiichi. crossing her arms. I see that your finally awake. she said to gareki.

I didn't notice I was asleep for that long. Gareki said sitting down.

Are we ready to go. zara said just now getting into the bus closing the door behind her.

Yes. they all said.

Lets get going then, by the way you guys are allowed to drink what ever I have over there. Zara says pointing to the different types of wine.

Count me in. jiki says grabbing a bottle of champagne. every one grabbed a glass and poured them selves a drink. as the bus began to move towards the night club.

Cheers for hopes of having a great night. Dori says clicking her glass to everyone else's.

everyone agreed to that and began to drink.

what does your club look like. Oliver asked.

dori put down her drink. oh you'll see...

* * *

The club was huge on the outside. The building was white with medal stairs on each side of it leading up to the entrance. there were show lights attached to the side walk reaching up to the night club building. On the top was three large windows where you could see lots of partying people.

This is sick...Gareki muttered in shock.

told you. dori said walking towards the stairs. come on.

I'll be with you In a sec I just need to park the bus.

alright. dori says continuing up the stairs.

damn that line is long. nai muttered. So how are we going to get in. By we I mean me I'm not exactly the features of my age. he says.

Dori looked back at him after they all had climbed the stairs. she smiled this is my club, my rules. then she turned around and advanced to the bouncer standing at the door.

Let me in carl. she said.

The bouncer nodded then opened the door for her. who are they he asked in a deep voice pointing at gareki and the others.

Their my friends let them in also. oh and before I forget if you see a girl with long purple hair and has the same face as me let her in also her names Zara. and with that dori and the others walked into the club as the door closed behind them.

That was cool. Airi said looking around. holy crap, this club is amazing.

It was true the club _**Was**_ amazing. the inside was just as big as the outside with red, green, and blue sealing lights flickering from side to side as the music played controlling the people dancing on the dance floor. There was a bar and a sitting lounge. there were also stairs that lead to the bathrooms and private party rooms or just a place to talk. everyone was having a good time.

This is what I'm talking about. Oliver said walking towards the bar. Gareki put a hand on his shoulder. don't do anything stupid.

Chill, I'm not. How many times am I going to say it. Oliver says looking at him.

gareki sighed letting go of his shoulder. Fine.

Thank you. Oliver said. walking to the bar again.

Gareki turned his attention back to the others but noticed that they had already gone to what ever it was they were doing. except yogi who was standing there with his hands in his pockets looking at gareki with a small smile on his face.

Gareki smiled back and walked over to him. what are you doing?

waiting on you. Yogi said simply. just as he said that the song **Sorry By Justin Bieber** Came on.

Gareki looked to the dance floor it was enough room for two more people to dance in luckily. Gareki turned back to yogi and cocked his head towards the dance floor. want to dance?

Yogi laughed a little I don't think I can dance to this song.

It's not that bad. Gareki said.

Not the song But the dancing...Yogi looked some what embarrassed to admit he couldn't dance. Gareki figured he was mentioning that by the facial expression he was making and smirked and nodded once. it's easy... follow my lead once your ready. Gareki said giving him one last glance before walking onto the dance floor and beginning to Move his shoulders up and down one by one as the beat began to the song. Then he began to sway his body to the music resting his hands on the hem of his pants and pumped his chest in and out. Then moved his hands out to sway with the music doing a spin and repeating the same move with pumping his chest in out as his hands rested on the hem of his pants. Putting his hands up in front of him he began to move his hips side to side.

Yogi watched in shock at how good of a dancer gareki was. it was like the music had taken over his body same as the other dancers on the dance floor following his exact moves like it was a Choreography. He watched as the people on the dance floor spread there legs out while crouching down a little and moved them together in a quick motion like gareki was doing following his movements perfectly. They moved their hands out swaying with the rhythm of the music as well. They did the same movements he had done before by putting there hands on the hem of their pants or on their hips and pumped there chests in and out and spinned around continueing to rest their hands on there hips/pants then moved there shoulders up one by one slowly letting their bodies vibrate as they did this. Then they all turned around and continued to move there shoulders up and down slowly and began to move their body side to side starting with their hips. It looked like they were doing the worm but just side ways.

watching gareki dance was electrifying it sent a wave of goose bumps down yogi's body out of excitement making him forget that he was supposed to join in. airi, Nai, Jiki, eva, Kiichi, Tskuomo, Zara, and dori came over and watched with him Surprised as much as he was.

There all following his movements so perfectly. Airi said slowly in surprise.

How is that possible. Nai said.

Unless they practiced some how. Dori said smiling and nodding her head at the beat of the song. He's good.

why didn't you tell us he could dance like that. Tskuomo says looking at yogi.

Yogi took a second to answer to register what she had just said. Uh... I had no idea. but now that I think about it he was dancing really well at the other club that you own dori.

I wish I was there to see it but I had to work at the bar area. Dori says.

The song ended and automatically everyone on the dance floor stopped dancing and cheered and clapped in excitement laughing. Gareki turned around just realizing that the people around him were dancing with him as they patted him on the shoulder as if they were long time friends.

Gareki was so confused. He was to distracted by the music that he didn't even realize that people were watching him dance and dancing with him. He wipped his forehead and thanked the people that were dancing with him he turned back to yogi and walked over to him.

I had no idea. gareki said laughing. were they really dancing with me.

They all laughed except for yogi. who was still in shock

You gotta do that dance again. airi said excitedly.

Gareki shrugged. I can't I don't even remember what I just did, I just danced to the rhythm of the song was all.

Well your good. I had no idea you could dance. dori said. Did you airi?

Nope. I mean we may be close friends but even I didn't know he could do something like that.

why didn't you tell her. kiichi said.

Gareki grabbed a water bottle from the bar and put it up to his forehead to cool off. Um...I didn't really know I could dance. Most of my skills rely on self confidence and the beat of the song or rhythm.

Is that really how you did it? Airi asked excitedly.

Stop interrogating me. It's not a big deal. gareki said laughing a little. Go back and enjoy yourselves

everyone reluctantly walked back to what ever it was they were doing. Alright but you were really good Airi said smiling before going back to the bar area.

Gareki turned back to yogi. what about you. If I'm right you were supposed to join me in dancing-

Scews me said a women around gareki's age she was gorgeus and she was wearing a particularly sexy dress as her cleavage was pocking out. gareki turned towards her in question.

yeah? he asked.

The women smirked in a sort of seductive way but gareki didn't take notice of it. but yogi did.

Yogi stared at the women suspiciously.

My name is Ada and I couldn't help but see how you moved on the dance floor. she said putting a polished finger up to her lips while looking gareki up and down slowly.

Gareki raised an eyebrow. Thanks.

Could you...Oh I don't know show me some of your moves...privately.

Gareki didn't want to be rude to the women but he knew what she was getting trying to do. I- he was interrupted by yogi grabbing his wrist, shoving him against a wall and kissed him fully in front of the women.

Gareki let out a surprised noise gripping yogi's other wrist with his hand trying to push him away but soon he found it to be effortless and gave in to the kiss. wrapping one of his arms around yogi's neck bringing him closer.

the women named Ada stared at both of them in shock. she huffed and turned around walking away saying disgusting loudly. Yogi pulled away and smiled at gareki.

Gareki gapped slightly and raised an eyebrow(it was becoming a habit). what was that for.

Yogi pulled away completely making gareki drop his arm from around his neck. You are **My** boyfriend. yogi replied. did you not see what that women was trying to do.

Yeah I noticed. and no way was I going with her. I'm not interested in women who like to be just sexually active. They got to want more from me then just my dick. Gareki said in a serious tone. did you think I was going with her.

Yogi crossed his arms over his chest. course not, It was out of showing her who you belong to.

alright. Gareki said clearing his throat. anyway about before. you were supposed to joining me.

You mean on the dance floor? yogi said taking a seat in a white high chair gareki doing the same.

yep.

I should have but...where did you learn to dance like that.

Gareki raised an eyebrow(again it's becoming a habit lol ) and sat back in the chair. so your interrogating me to. I'm telling you it wasn't a big deal.

but it was do you honestly not know how good you looked while doing that. you were like...amazing. yogi muttered the last part under his breath.

Gareki closed his eye's and rested both of his hands behind his head. if you want to know so badly then you could...kiss me again. It was quiet the only sound was the partying people and the sound of **Ain't A Party By David Guetta.** Gareki cracked his eye's open to see that yogi's face was inches away from his.

why do you have to be so cute. yogi muttered before kissing him deeply like before. Gareki kissed back just as deeply.

Putting one of his hands into yogi's blonde hair. He didn't want to pull away that's naturally how good the kisses were. but after a moment they both had to pull away for breath. Yogi with his hand on gareki's jaw line rubbed his cheek with his thumb slightly before letting go and sitting back down in the white high chair just as a waitress asked for what they both wanted to drink after giving them a mini menu.

A margarita for me. said gareki but a small trying not to get drunk tonight.

The waitress nodded.

Just strawberry lemonade. said yogi.

The waitress nodded then took away the menu's walking back over to the bar.

Ok anyway how I learned to dance. It was a long time ago around the age of 10 when my dad took me to dance classes in the summer they thought me how to follow the rhythm of music and the beat of the song and to listen to the lyrics to pin point your emotions of your dancing. it was cool. I guess some of the skills stuck with me.

Yogi nodded. that makes since. but I have another question why were the people on the dance floor following your exact movements. From my opinion it looked like it was a choreography, were you planning that?

Gareki laughed. no course not. Hell, I didn't even know they were dancing with me. I was to focused on what I was doing to notice anything. I guess those people are fast learners. and you say they were following my exact movements.

yep. yogi said with a smirk.

ridiculous, that sounds so ridiculous . Gareki said chuckling. the waitress from before came over with there drinks and instead of a small like gareki had asked it was a large in a wine cup. um I ordered a small.

I'm sorry about that but there's so many people here that we weren't able to have shot glasses sorry sir. she said walking away.

well that makes since. this place did just open up since Dori came back guess they didn't have time to settle everything. Gareki said. Picking up his glass. I don't want to get drunk tonight.

you don't have to just poor the rest out. yogi says drinking his strawberry lemonade. I'm not planning on getting drunk tonight either.

exactly gareki said about to take a sip but his phone started to buzz. looking at his phone he noticed he had a message from...his mom. Gareki's eye's widened reading the message his happy mood all of a sudden turned disappointed and angry. shoveing his phone back into his pocket he grabbed the wine glass of margarita and drank it all while tilting his head back.

Yogi stared at him in confusion. who was that.

No one important. gareki said deeply slamming the glass back onto the table after drinking the whole thing.

Your going to get drunk. yogi said wearily.

Gareki sighed. You know what. He shrugged. I changed my mind. and walked over to the bar and ordered another margarita finishing it then ordered another and another and another.

The clubbing last until 1:52 in the morning.

Oliver came over to the bar and noticed gareki sitting there with another glass of margarita glaring at a wall.

Oliver laughed. what did that wall ever do to you he said sitting down.

I'm...not inthemood. gareki slurred drinking the rest of the margarita then he raised his hand to order another one.

Olver looked down in front of gareki and noticed glass after glass of wine cups. he looked back up to gareki. whoa man, how many drinks have you had.

Gareki glared at him. I don't think...it'syour business. he slurred. leave me alone would ya.

I don't think so. your drunk dude.

Hell no I'm not. Gareki said frowning in confusion. the waitress came with gareki's next drink but olver held up his hand. uh could you take that back please he's had enough-

no! I haven't I'mnot drunk! ok. gareki slurred angrily.

Olver shook his head ok, ok how about you prove it. get up and walk.

Gareki huffed. I'm not listeningtoyou. he said mixing his words together.

Then your obviously drunk. Oliver said.

tch. I'll show you...gareki said turning around getting up and walked three steps turned around to look at Oliver and put up the middle finger. I told you I wasn'tdrunk.

Oliver crossed his arms. wait for it. he muttered.

Gareki looked at him confused as he would ever be. what are you talkingabou- just like that gareki fell to his knees then onto his face unconscious.

Oliver sighed. Your drunk. he then got up and walked over to gareki's body. what caused you to do this. Both airi and yogi ran over.

what the hell happened. airi said looking at gareki's body then to oliver. don't tell me that you did this.

Course not. the dude got himself drunk.

Yogi looked worried as he leaned down towards gareki's body. and felt his neck for a pulse luckily there was one. _Good so Oliver didn't do this to him which means...he is drunk._

Gareki opened his eye's and saw airi yogi and oliver looking down at him.

Fuck you all staring at. he slurred. Getting himself up off the floor but fell down a couple of times finally he stood up and backed up against a table as the world around him spun around in circles.

Gareki laughed unconsciously. Round and round and round...he muttered in a crazy person sort of way.

dammit gareki. I told you were going to get drunk. yogi said standing up.

Gareki we need to get you out of here. airi said.

I'm not... leaving! Your not my mom! Lady! you don't tellme what to dooo. Gareki said waving his finger in the air following it with his eye's.

Yogi sighed and shook his head. Alright then I guess were going to have to do this the hard way. he said advancing towards gareki.

Gareki looked up to see him. And laughed. Sure mister...If you can catch me first.

Yogi knew what he was about to do. No- but gareki did it anyway jumping up on the mini table and jumped over both airi and yogi's heads and landed in front of oliver.

whoa man! Oliver said stepping back.

Gareki's smile left his lips and his face turned to anger. I never liked you you jackass! lifting his leg back gareki swiftly brought it forward to kick Oliver onto the floor but didn't exspect yogi to push oliver out of the way and hold gareki's foot at bay.

Gareki's smirk returned. hmph you again.

Gareki stop! yogi yelled.

Gareki angrily pushes yogi back with his foot. Like I said! Don't tell me what to do!

thanks to the kick yogi flew over the the bar counter and fell against bottles of alcohol. all of them falling onto him covering him with there liquids. He sighed great there goes another good shirt.

Gareki turned toward oliver. and dangerously glared at him, he began to advance to him.

Oh shit! Oliver said. he was mainly afraid because gareki like yogi had powers that could kill him.

Gareki stopped walking and lifted up his hand into a fist slowly a current of red electricity formed around his hand as his eye's began to glow red. Your not going anywhere.

Gareki! airi yelled. gareki snapped his head around to look at her.

airi's face turned to fear she hadn't meant to call out to him but it slipped out beyond her control. _why the hell did I even try to help olilver_.

Oh you. I forgot about. Gareki said raising his electrified hand towards her. I hope you like death because your about to become it. he smirked.

Airi looked frighten. Gareki no. no no. Please!

Gareki continued to smirk. Get ready! This ones for you! just as he was about to throw the electricity at her Nai shoved him in the stop sending him flying.

What the fuck do you think your doing! Nai yelled. You don't use your powers on regular people!

Gareki flew against a wall groaning as he fell to his knees. a little bit of blood came out of the corner of his mouth but he didn't seem to relies it. He laughed. oh, oh man!

Give me strength like that any day! gareki said laughing like a maniac. the electricity from his hand had disappear but with one single jerk of his hand it was back getting into a ready position gareki lurched forward quicker then nai had suspected and punched nai in the face sending him flying.

Gareki landing on his feet looking as if nothing had happened. His red eye's blazing. he turned and realized that every person in the club was looking at him.

Oh what haven't you people heard that it's rude to stare. gareki said nonchalantly.

Gareki heard a battle cry heading his way and turned around. Kiichi was flying towards him with her scythe. Gareki ducked as she took a swing at him then he back up and moved to his right as she brought the large blade down almost cutting him in half.

Gareki laughed. another dumb person who wants a fight.

what did you say! kiichi yelled.

Gareki smirked widened as he ran onto her scythe that was still into the ground and touched her forehead. I said another dumb person who wants a fight and with that he zapped her with the electricity on his hand.

Kiichi screamed then fell back gareki pulled his hand away. hm I guess I have more power then I thought. he said.

You bet you do. said a deep voice that belonged to yogi he was glaring up at gareki angrily. he was holding his machete up to gareki's neck. Get down **now**!

Gareki looked around every person was out of the club except for zara , Dori, Airi, Jiki, Nai, eva, kiichi, tsukuomo, Yogi,Oliver, and himself. they were all in a fighting stance.

Gareki averted his red eye's to yogi again. Ohh I see your all ganging up on me. well then isn't this a change of events-

Shut up! yogi yelled. I said to get down now.

hmm let me think about that. I really like standing on this scythe it supports my weight really well.

GAREKI! yogi yelled.

Alright, alright I'm getting down gareki reached his foot down to the floor then smirked psych! just as the word came out of his mouth he transferred the electricity from his hand to his foot and connected it to the floor sending electric currents threw the floor.

Every one yelled out in agony. except for yogi who knew it was going to happen he had flown upwards just in time.

gareki felt something wrap around his neck which turned out to be yogi's arm holding him tightly. Gareki groaned and shoved him in the stomache with his el-bow hard and continued to do it as yogi did not let go of gareki was distracted the electric current stop going threw the floor making every one fall to there knees breathing hard in pain.

LET GO! gareki yelled continuing to fidget in yogi's arms he brought his own hands im to hold onto yogi's arm that was holding him by the neck and quickly bit him on the arm.

Ow! yogi yelled. pulling out a syringe he brought it up to gareki.

Gareki saw this and moved around even more in yogi's arms. don't you fucking do it- ugh!

Yogi stuck the needle into gareki's neck injecting the clear liquid into him but not all of it as gareki zapped him forcing him to let go. gareki fell forward landing on his hands and knees before getting to his feet. he lifted his hand up to the spot where yogi had injected him.

You crazy son of a bitch. what the hell was that! gareki yelled at him still in his drunken state.

sleep. yogi said slowly.

Gareki's vision began to blur but he quickly shook his head. no! his red eye's looked at yogi with anger he began to form another electricity ball into his hand. Gareki laughed. I guess you thought it would wor-

Go to sleep dammit! airi said smashing a bottle of champagne against gareki's head. gareki fell over unconscious the electricity disappearing and the same for the red in his eye's as they were still opened.

airi's hands shook. God dammit gareki I'm sorry. But you needed to ...

why was he acting like that. nai said. holding his bruised cheek from when gareki had punched him.

He was drunk he had no idea what he was doing. yogi says.

what are we going to do about Zara and dori. luckily they fell unconscious when gareki electrocuted us.

easy we'll just wipe their memories. yogi said picking up gareki holding him over his shoulder.

And what about the other people who saw this. Jiki said.

Yogi shook his head there's no way we can find all those people and wipe there memories.

what your saying is we leave them like that. kiichi said getting to her feet.

we can't do that. word will get out.

well I don't see any other choices we have! yogi said. in the distance was police cars heading there way. shit, we gotta go.


	26. True reasons at fault

ughh...Gareki groaned as he opened his eye's.

where am I...he muttered looking around. he felt that he knew where he was but couldn't register where. He looked towards the clock reading 5:09 am it was still dark outside. He was greeted by a headache at that moment.

mgh!...what happened to me...He looked around himself and noticed that he was laying on the floor. he tried to pick himself up but couldn't as he realized his wrists were cuffed together.

Gareki tried to pull them apart to make sure that they were actually cuffed. He sighed. what is this...?

so your awake. said yogi turning on a lamp and turning around in a black office chair crossing his arms with a not so happy expression on his face.

Gareki looked at him in question. why are my wrists cuffe-why do you look pissed off at me. gareki asked cutting off his first question

Yogi shook his head. guess what you did last night.

Gareki didn't answer his brain still couldn't register what was happening and he honestly wanted to laugh at that moment so he did .First starting out quietly then loudly as he laughed hard on the floor unsure why.

yogi sighed. I guess your still a little drunk.

That comment made gareki shut up quickly he stared at yogi. wait...what?

you were drunk last night. yogi repeated resting his chin on the back of his hand. you put up a fight to.

Gareki's eye's widened. Wait! what are you saying?

Dammit gareki You got in a fight at the club last night almost killing all of us! yogi blurted out angrily. what the fuck were you thinking. there were people in that building!.

Gareki was in shock. w-what...I didn't-

You did! you even almost hurt airi.

Shutup! I wouldn't do that. EVER! gareki yelled fighting against the cuffs on his wrist.

but you did. you put those people in danger. Gareki. even if you were drunk you shouldn't have done that.

You think I did that on purpose. what the hell! I don't even remember being drunk.

Of course you don't. said a voice. nai stood in the door way leaning against the door with his arms crossed glancing at gareki in the corner of his eye. His cheeks was bandaged where gareki had punched him.

Of course you don't. he repeated. most drunk people don't realize what they've done until they wake up.

gareki blinked at him saying nothing. leaving his face angry. what are you even talking about.

I'm talking about that you almost got us caught! nai yelled. what kind of agent are you sending the rest of your teammates in suspicion like that. in case you wanted to know the cops almost caught us. and not to mention dori and zara saw what you can do.

Gareki clenched his teeth together. that's on you. you could have easily wiped their memories of me using my powers.

oh trust me we did. but we weren't able to clear all of the other people in the club who saw you. Nai said annoyed

Shit. gareki said. Then he thought of something. whats the big deal about us keeping our identities a secret, we already handled kafka their not after us anymore.

we know that. but trust me do you honestly think that hirato put up this whole agency business just so we could handle kafka and just be done. well your wrong we may not know it now but out there could be some one after us. Good guys always have enemies. nai said glaring down at him. the cops are still looking in that club looking for you. we can't let them know your here or what you look like. only hirato is allowed to reveal our identities.

Gareki closed his eye's and sighed again. hell, just let me lose. it's about time for us to leave for Paris anyway.

did you not hear a word I said. nai asked.

I did. I know how to get us out of here without me being seen at all in fact. gareki said sitting up with no difficulty as his wrists were still cuffed

Why are you not worried. yogi said.

I may be still a little drunk even though I don't even remember getting myself this way. Gareki said honestly.

why did you get yourself like this anyway. yogi asked.

gareki looked at him seriously. Both of my parents are waiting for us in Paris.

yogi looks surprised. what how did they know-

They over heard about it in Airi's restaurant . They want to see me... I just know it's going to be bad.

* * *

Nai had left a few minutes ago.

Alright, alright slow down. Your telling me you got your self drunk and almost killed me and the others for **that**. yogi asked unbelievable.

Gareki had just gotten out of the shower. leaving a white towel on top of his wet hair as he shrugged on a dark red T- shirt, dark red beanie hat ,slim dark grey jeans(almost black), and black converse. quickly walking around the hotel room to pack up his belongings.

Yogi still sat in the office chair. his arms folded watching gareki speed walk around as if he was in such a hurry to get some where. slow down, your going to fall-

And just like that gareki tripped and fell on to his stomach.

Told you~ yogi said.

Gareki sighed getting back up to his feet. Yes that's why I did it. he said answering yogi's question. continuing to walk around the hotel looking for his things. And don't make it sound like not a big deal. It's a huge deal. Just like the first time you met the both of them.

Gareki side glanced at him to see his reaction. but yogi gave him a look that said really, that's still no excuse for almost killing us at the club last night. He turned back around.

If I knew that I was going to hurt you guys, which I didn't I wouldn't have drank any alcohol. I'm still getting used to my new powers you know I had no idea that drinking would make me go insane like that. gareki said putting a black leather fingerless gloved hand on his hip.

You just need more experience, is all, more training- yogi suggested before being interuppted

uh-huh yeah you told me that. gareki said interrupting him. I won't drink until I have more training, good that's over with now, now let me get to the part when I say that both of my parents are waiting for the me in Paris at airi's party. more important stuff then worrying about the situation with me last night.

But that **is** important. the public will want to know who you are. Did you seriously just forget that quickly that oh I don't know- electricity just came out of your hands gareki! that's a serious situation.

ok! I get it. damn. I said that I had a plan didn't I. Gareki said crossing his arms

alright tell me then. Yogi says.

Gareki rolled his eye's. You know how our agent uniforms allow us to be invisible for a certain amount of time, I can just use that.

and sneak onto the plane? Yogi said adding on.

And sneak on the plane yeah- wait hell no! that's a crime I'm not going to jail. Gareki said.

oh please. you won't go to jail...ha well as long as you don't get caught. yogi said jokingly

Gareki fake laughed. what a big help you've been. I feel weird about doing that.

Well would you rather risk **not** getting caught or being seen by the public and being poked and prodded with by scientist. to fugre out how electricity could leave your body at your own will.

Gareki winced. ugh. disgusting I guess there's no other choice but to risk it. Gareki said thinking about the idea of scientist cutting him open. shrugging the subject off gareki turned to yogi.

what do we plan this time. for my parents I mean. he said softly.

are you still thinking about what they think of you. yogi said. a little shocked. I thought you were over th-

I know-but. it's still bothering me gareki shrugged slightly. I mean you can't get over the fact that the two people that brought you into this world hate your guts because of disobeying them and lieing to them.

You didn't lie. yogi said.

I did remember both of them expected me to be with airi at the time but...I wasn't.

yogi remembered now it had been about 2 months since the last time the three of them had spoken to his parents. _I may not be an exspert considering the fact that my parents are gone but they honestly shouldn't be treating him this way. He's 19 years old loving a guy who's 25 it's his own life. I mean he's about to become a full on adult soon in a matter of months._ Yogi looked up after a second of thought. Gareki?

Gareki raised an eyebrow in question.

Do you remember the time when we were on our way to meet your parents and you told me things about them.

Gareki nodded. yeah what about it.

your about to become an adult soon. As if your not already, your already as mature as they come but that's beside the point. Your about to become an adult I think it's time that you tell your parents what **you** want in **your** life. they've provided for you but now it's time for you to provide for yourself chose what you mostly want not from their opinions.

Gareki's eyebrows creased together as he looked at yogi. he thought about what he said. ...your right. I should do that.

Yogi smiled slightly. He chuckled. To be honest- your kinda making me feel old the way you've grown up since we've been together.

Gareki blinked in disbelief. Then he laughed. are you kidding you practically look like my age just slightly older like 20.

yogi shook his head with a smirk on his lips. your funny you know that-

no, no I'm being serious.

They both went quiet and stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

why are we laughing! yogi said.

Not sure. Gareki said. but thanks... for what you said I mean.

Any time. said yogi sincerely. getting up from the office chair.

The sun was peeking out from the horizon at that moment. what time do we have to catch the plane? gareki asked.

we should be leaving now so that way we can have time to check threw all that crap. you have your agent uniform on right?

yea. once I step foot outside I;m turning on my invisibility. gareki replied. grabbing his suitcase.

Yogi nodded. alright then lets go- oh right I forgot something.

What is it-gareki asked but was cut off as yogi kissed him on the lips then pulled away before he could react. I forgive you for what you did last night. love you. yogi then turned around opened the door then walked out leaving gareki to stand in the same spot blushing slightly from the comment and the kiss.

reaching a finger up to his bottom lip he trailed it across. I love you to.

* * *

where's gareki at. asked airi. positioning a sleeping dori on the cushioned seats of the party bus. Zara was also still uncontious from the drug yogi had used to wipe them of their memories of seeing gareki using his powers. Is he awake yet.

Yogi nodded his head. actually he's here. he said putting down his suitcase.

whoa why is that suit case moving by itself. Kiichi said noticing the suit case dragging itself up the steps of the bus.

all of a sudden gareki appeared after pressing a button on his agent uniform. relax it's just me.

Kiichi glared at him. Do you realize what you did last night! you caused u-

Yes I know. I revealed my powers in public and I also put you guys in a bad situation. Believe me if I had known that would have happened then I wouldn't have gotten myself drunk like that. I'm still learning how to use these powers. I'm sorry for what I did to all of you. Gareki said sincerely.

Kiichi was taken aback at how pained he looked. he was taking the situation seriously. a lot of things could have gone wrong all because of him and his ignorance. He could have killed some one and that would have gotten himself in bigger trouble then he was already in.

Kiichi put her hands on her hips and shook her head up and down. a-alright I don't know about the others but I forgive you. as long as this doesn't happen again you hit me really hard.

yea. I'm sorry. gareki said.

Nai crossed his arms and sighed. fine ,fine your forgiven. the others agreed to forgive him as well except for airi.

Gareki smiled slightly at them then averted his eye's towards Airi who looked some what unsure. He walked over to her.

Airi listen-

Gareki stopped talking as airi gave him a hug tightly. You jerk, you scared the hell out of me for a second I actually thought, you know that you were going to hurt me.

I'm so sorry, really. Gareki said putting a reassuring hand on her back. I hate myself for letting it get that far I should have stopped myself or at least tried.

yea you should have...airi said pulling away.

we're still friends? gareki asked a little nervously. _she probably wouldn't want to be friends with me I mean I almost killed her last night._ Gareki thought.

Airi wiped away a few strands of hair and looked at gareki as if he were crazy. Are you kidding.

Gareki winced. _I knew this would happen_. he thought.

we're more then that, Like brother and sister. Don't speak to me as if were not friends because we're family not literally but you know what I mean I can't live without you. you've done so much for me. Airi said smiling.

Gareki's eye's widened in shock. really...?

of course.

Gareki smiled. Good.

Hey I have a question why were you invisible just a few minutes ago. eva asked.

Oh yeah. that's going to be my plan since most of the people in the club last night saw me using my powers I'm going to need to hide my self from the public eye so I won't be taken into custody. gareki explained.

even in the air port? jiki asked looking up from his book.

gareki sighed. I don't want to sneak onto the plane but in these circumstances I think I must. at least until we get into paris.

It's time for us to leave. said tsukuomo checking the time.

Who's going to drive. Zara's still unconscious. Oliver said.

I've got this. said eva hopping into the driver seat. every one take your seats. everyone sat down as eva began to drive a minute later.

Hey gareki? airi asked.

hm? gareki hummed.

what caused you to get your self drunk. was it just an accident or on purpose? she said.

It was on purpose. I should tell you something by the way.

What is it. is it bad. airi asked.

I'm not sure what it is yet but it's my parents, their both going to be at the Sponsor party for your restaurant.

airi looked shocked. what!? how did they find out my restaurant was going to a party in Paris for a calibration.

they must have overheard about it by one of the employees. gareki suggested.

Jeez. Why now. Now I get why you got your self like that. I would have done it to if I were in your position. what are we going to do. she said

Not we. me. my parents want to talk to me I guess they knew I would be attending the party to. I already know it's going to be bad.

what did the message say.

it was from my mom. she wanted to discuss something with me at the sponsor party in Paris. she said my dad would be there also.

Well that doesn't sound bad, maybe you overreacted.

It is bad. because they said that they didn't want to see yogi there or anywhere near me while I discuss what ever it is with them. said gareki annoyed at his parents decisions.

maybe there's something I can do. airi asked helpfully but gareki shook his head. No it's my problem and besides yogi gave me some helpful advice.

and what was that advice?

I need to chose what **I** want.

* * *

You remember your plan. Yogi asked stepping beside an invisible gareki.

Yea. I have to keep myself out of site until we get on the plane. gareki replied.

Yogi nodded good. I'll hold your bag it'll be weird once people see a suit case moving on it's own.

Gareki let go of the handle of the suit case as yogi grabbed it.

Airi got up from her seat and looked towards dori and zara. so um how long are they going to be this way. we can't carry them in the airport while we're holding our bags.

They should be waking up just about...now. says jiki looking at his watch. And just like that both dori and zara opened their eye's looking around in confusion before they both sat up.

w-what's going on? zara asked rubbing her head.

Uh you were tired so eva took over the driving for you. airi lied quickly.

zara raised an eyebrow. huh? weird I don't remember going to sleep.

Me either dori said looking at all of them confused. to be honest I don't remember anything up until the club last night.

every one's hearts raced as she said that.( not dori"s though)

uh... what part. yogi asked nervously hoping she wouldn't remember gareki using his powers. _I know I made sure to wipe her memory, did she some how remember just like airi and gareki did ._

I remember going up the stairs to the night club then everything else after that I can't seem to figure out like it disappeared from my brain or something.

well that is weird but come on guys we have to go our plane to Paris leaves in a couple of minutes says kiichi pulling dori up to her feet. dori grabbed her suitcase and said bye to her twin sister shrugging of the weird feeling of forgetfulness. I'll call you ok.

uh sure. it was nice to meet all of you. Says zara waving to the rest of them.

Yeah we'll see you around says Oliver exiting the bus with the rest of them.

* * *

Hey I just noticed. dori said after coming out of the body scanner. where's gareki at I haven't seen him ever since I woke up. she said feeling a slight breeze as if some one just walked past her, moving a few purple strands of hair that flew out of place she looked around in question.(little does she know that gareki just walked past her).

um he's already on the plane, he went ahead of us. tsukuomo lied.

seriously, without even saying good bye to my sister. I know I haven't known him long but it doesn't sound like he would do that. seems rude. dori said

People are different then you think. Oliver said.

I guess .Dori said walking with them towards the gate for the plane ride to Paris. Just as they were walking a man was talking to one of his friends speaking about what had occurred last night at the club.

Gareki still invisible stopped walking and glanced towards one of the men.

Yeah it was unreal. The guy practically had electricity coming off of him it was crazy. said one of the men.

Whoa seriously. what club were you in?

It was that new one a couple of high ways away from here.

What did he look like?

I didn't get a clear look but I'm pretty sure he had black hair and he was young looking like in his teens or 20's. he was literally swarming with electricity but get this it was red. pure red!. said the man in disbelief. the man he was talking to shook his head. Seriously jake you gotta stop with the drinking.

I'm telling the truth. He was fighting some other people throwing them aside like they were nothing. hell he even threw some guy over the bar counter with a single hit.

alright already you have obviously been drinking to much, how much since does it make that some kid or what ever was able to magically have electricity coming from his body. If it was true then he was just trying to get attention something dumb like that knock it off with the jokes.

But I-

Gareki ignored what else the man had to say and continued walking.

 _Huh...so the public really did see what happened last night. I can't say that that doesn't surprise me. I'm just some guy trying to get attention let them think that hopefully they'll believe it was just that, instead of the real reason._

* * *

Gareki sat down next to yogi on the plane once again and sighed as he turned off his invisibility.

how did it go? yogi asked.

If you mean being invisible nothing important but I was right to do so considering that people are talking about what happened last night. muttered gareki.

I'm just glad that people didn't see any of us trying to use our powers to stop you. says yogi.

Gareki frowned. you guys used your powers to stop me?

Not really except for nai throwing a couple punches at you and kiichi whipping out her scythe but she did that once the club was clear of people.

Gareki nodded.

If you don't mind me asking. what are you guys going to do about those people who didn't get their memories wiped from seeing that? says oliver.

Hopefully they'll forget. Gareki said leaning his chin on the back of his hand.

and what if they don't.

...Then I don't know. gareki answered after a moment of thought. all of a sudden he felt a bad feeling about the situation from last night. Hey yogi?

hm?

what if what happened last night become public like it was video taped or something. it was just a thought...but...it could happen.

Yogi inhaled then exhaled. I don't think that that'll happen, and if it does...then we have a **serious** problem on our hands.

It felt like a huge weight had dropped onto gareki's shoulders as he realized that if what happened last night was infact cought on camera then any kind of threat like nai had said earlier would come for all of them. and it would be **his** fault.

good guys always have their enemies. the words echoed in gareki's head from what nai said.

I hope I'm wrong...Gareki whispered worriedly.


	27. The queens arrest

The plane ride to Paris took Nearly the whole day but luckily Gareki and the others had some time to get ready for the Sponsor party for airi's restaurant.

 _every one we have now made landing at the airport please take your time at getting your luggage from your cabinets as we park and prepare to let you lose. enjoy your stay in Paris._ said a women in an English accent but with a little French to it.

Gareki and yogi both unbuckled their seat belts as the passengers began to get out of their seats.

whoo. We made it. Airi cheered happily looking out the window. She could see parts of the city but not all because the airport building was blocking most of it. I'm so excited this is going to be perfect. I really appreciate you guys coming with me.

Of course. we needed to get out more considering the fact that we've been working so hard. says eva grabbing her bags.

Oliver looked out the window emotionlessly but gareki knew that the guy was happy to be back in his home town. Hopefully you'll be able to stay here. Gareki said to him pulling down his suit case from the cabinet above.

Oliver looked at him and nodded slightly. yeah I know I am. As long as I keep our deal am I right.

Yeah. gareki said. He looked to airi. so when is the party starting.

It starts at 9pm tonight and it lasts until 1am. She replied applying pink lip gloss to her lips then putting her makeup kit back into her bag. you guys should look for eleska now before the party starts hurry ok you can't be late.

gareki nodded and turned to yogi. do you think we can find her in such a big city.

Yogi smiled. it couldn't be that hard since we have Oliver with us and besides how big can this city be...

apparently yogi ignorant to know how big the city was as they all walked out of the airport and had taken three taxi's to their hotel passing by town buildings mini shops and parks large parks at that. every block had people walking into stores or chatting at out door restaurants, or walking their well groomed dogs on the side walks or in the parks. Paris was busy but really pretty and had a great since of fashion and style. also as if it had a great since of important history.

Holy crap this is cool. dori said taking lots of pictures with her phone. The five of them were currently in a taxi car while nai and the others had taken the taxi behind them. airi, dori, yogi, gareki, and Oliver were currently in the same taxi.

So where do we look first, yogi muttered quietly so dori wouldn't hear there conversation about eleska.

I know exactly where but we should drop off our things first it's going to be a long ride to her place. oliver muttered back quietly.

The taxi stopped in front of a tall grey building with lots of windows and patio's from the hotel rooms.

Ceci est votre arret. said the taxi driver man in a French accent(This is your stop). Oliver nodded and told him to wait for them until they came back in a French accent. the driver nodded. Gareki, yogi, dori ,and airi got out of the car as did oliver.

The two other taxi's that were driving nai and the others stopped behind them as they got out as well.

I think I might have said something wrong. Tsukuomo said looking at the French accent book she pointed towards the angry driver who was saying something in French but none of them could understand but oliver.

He blushed slightly at what he could understand from the angry driver.

Tsukuomo looked at him in question. what is he saying?

Uh! well you don't want to know. come on lets go. he said quickly walking into the hotel building. they all followed leaving the angry man to yell after tsukuomo waveing his fist.

Some people are just crazy. muttered oliver.

tsukuomo was left to be confused about what she had said.

* * *

The lounge was beautiful with black and white marble floors and walls, glass mirrors were behind the main desk of where you would get your room key and number. There were potted plants and flowers in corners. It was four elevators on the two walls as soon as you walked in. and there were sitting benches the seats made with a gorgeous design.

All of them except for Oliver stared in amazement. This place is mostly popular with visitors. he said walking up to the counter which had a women standing there typing on a computer she looked up to see Oliver standing there and smiled.

Comment puis-je vous aider? she asked him.(how may I help you?)

Je vais avoir besoin de 4 chambres. said Oliver. ( I'm going to need 4 rooms)

Je vais voir ce qui est disponible. said the women. (I'll see what is available) she typed something into the computer then looked over olivers shoulder to see the rest of them and nodded.

la première chambre a deux. she said(the first room has two beds).

La deuxième chambre a trois lits. ( the second room has three beds).

la troisième chambre a deux lits.( the third room has two beds)

et la quatrième chambre a trois lits( and the fourth room has three beds) ce que ce sera ok?( will that be ok?) the women asked.

oui. oliver said (yes)

Je vais commander une grande shofers pour obtenir vos sacs. (Great,I will order shofars to get your bags) said the women. tapping the desk bell two men with luggage carryers came into the room offering to take every one's luggage.

letting go of their bags they let the two men put them on the carryer and watched them both leave into an elevator after getting the room number and the key to all of there rooms from the women at the counter. she smiled at them and gave them all a key to there rightful rooms. she waved and said bonne journée( have a good day)

They all waved to her before going in to an elevator.

I had no idea what she was saying. Kiichi said. It feels weird not knowing.

I know how you feel says tsukuomo still thinking about that man eariler. what did I say to him was it bad? she asked oliver.

Oliver blushed and awkwarly laughed not answering her question. she sighed in defeat.

* * *

As soon as they all got out of the elvator they had figured out who would be shareing the rooms.

Dori, Airi , and Kiichi would all be staying in the three bed. bed room.

Jiki, nai, and oliver would be staying in the other three bed room.

tsukuomo and eva would stay in the two bed room.

and of course gareki and yogi would sleep in the other two bed room.

Gareki reached into his jean pocket and pulled out the key to the room. inserted it into the lock then opened the door both of them walking inside.

both yogi and gareki looked around wide eyed at how cool looking the hotel room looked.

The floor was black carpet, there were two beds covered in a crimson red comforter with black pillows, there had dark wood night stands on either side of the two beds with lamps. There was a slide door leading to the small outside patio, hanging over the door was blacka Victorian curtain. In the far corner was a work desk with a phone and phone number book.

Gareki let go of the handle from his suit case and walked over to the slide door grabbing the knob he moved it to the left and walked outside on to the deck, putting both of his hands on the rail he looked down at the high height they were in.

The wind blew his black hair from his face as he stared down. whoa, this place is amazing...and big.

I agree. said yogi leaning against the door frame. I was wrong this place is huge i don't know if we can find eleska in such a short amount of time before the sponsor party.

Gareki truned his head to look at yogi. oh come on, you gotta have more hope then that, and besides oliver is takeing us to her place.

yogi cocked his head. huh...he made it sound like she has an apartment or a house.

Or, a mansion. Gareki suggested smileing.

or a mansion. yogi agreed nodding his head.

Gareki's smile disappeared as he turned his body around to let the lower part of his back lean against the railing both of his hands still resting on the thick medal. After all this is over finally we can enjoy ourselves like we should have been doing.

Yeah that'd be great. yogi said seriously. the wind picked up. blowing both of their hair and clothes.

We might as well get started. gareki said but before we go I need to tell you something. It's important to know before we go looking for elska. I'm not sure if this plan of mine will work but it's worth a try.

yogi nodded. as gareki began to tell him his plan.

The time was now 7:30pm. yogi got into his agent uniform just in case something life threatening happened. over it he wore regular clothes just like gareki to avoid getting looked at.

Oliver stood out side leaning against the wall as gareki opened the door.

it would be best if the two of you only went with me, if we all go then there's no chance that we can sneak into her place queitly.

gareki eyed him suspiciously.

don't look at me like that. I'm not going to do anything trust me. oliver said seriously.

gareki turned away closeing the door after yogi walked out and locking it. Alright we have a good amount of time but not much before 9 pm we need to hurry.

oliver nodded leading the way to the elvator and back into the lounge and out the door where the taxi driver that had drove them there had been waiting still. Oliver got into the passenger seat while gareki and yogi got into the back.

oliver told the driver their location in french. and they drove off.

* * *

the city buildings where turning into houses then open filds of grass as they continued to drive farther away from the city. The driver drove into a tunnel. it was long and some what dark as he drove on. oliver said something in french then the driver stopped the car. Oliver turned to them. This is our stop.

Gareki and yogi glanced at each other before getting out of the car oliver did as well closeing the door behind himself just as the taxi began to reverse and drive out of the tunnel.

The tunnel was made of grey bricks and it was echoing at every sound they made.

gareki looked around. why did we stop here?

becuase. it's eleska's secret hide out. Oliver replied feeling up the wall until he touched a brick that was out of place all of a sudden the bricks all moved upwards like a door opening up to a dark passage.

this is so wierd. yogi whispered. the sound of the door opening made a loud echoing noise.

gareki looked inside the dark passage way. wierd is right. he lifted up his hand feeling the familar sting of pins and needles go up his arm as red electricity made it's appearance on his hand. But I've seen wierder things then this. lets go. he stepped inside following oliver the brick door closed behind yogi as they all went inside.

It was dark alright and some what cramped you could literally reach up an inch from your head and feel the cold brick sealing. it was damp to as a single drop of rain water constanly dropped onto gareki's shoulders and head.

lets just get out of here quick. he muttered in annoyance as another drop of water fell onto his cheek.

lucky for you we'er here. Oliver said walking up to a medal door he turned the knob and walkind inside what looked to be a ...library no wait it was a library tall book shelves touched the sealing.

Gareki and yogi made there way out of the tunnel as oliver closed the door. he lead them threw the library into a family looking room. For sure eleska stayed in a luxurious mansion.

gareki made the elctricity from his hand dissapear and put back on his black leather fingerless glove. he looked around the room for any sign of her watching them there was nothing.

which way do we go? yogi asked.

hold on a sec-

well, well ,well... said a voice. there was a clicking of heels comeing down marble stairs. Gareki snapped his head around to see elsaka standing there with her hand on her hip. If I had known I would have company then I would have prepared something for dinner.

eleska. it's over. you need to give up and stop running. said oliver. She glanced at him. oh so you betrayed me huh? I knew you would do something like this how pathetic. What ever I handle you sooner or late-

gareki made his gun appear in his hand. Don't make me do this eleska! he said putting his finger on the trigger.

She smiled I don't think that you'll have the chance she all of a sudden appeared infront of him and quickly sprayed a purple gas in front of his face. gareki pulled away but unfortunatly inhaled the gas.

ugh...he fell down to one knee glareing up at her. he couldn't focus completly but he knew that yogi and oliver were being held back by robots they were yelling his name but he couldn't respond.

Eleska just smiled down at him crouched down and rubbed his cheek with one hand. your to perfect you know that so perfect that it sickens me. Gareki tried to keep his eye's open but failed as darkness overcame him.

 _Let your nightmares roam free..._

* * *

Gareki opened his eye's looking around in a daze. He moved his hand but found that he couldn't becuase of it being tide to a bed post. He looked confused.

why...? a horrorifying thought came into gareki's head. oh no.

oh Yes! said a voice before something rough entered him hard. ugh! gareki groaned throwing his head back wincing in pain.

 _No, No please no. I can't be here again with him! It's a dream it has to be please!_

Unfortunatly it is not. Said Karoku above him I'm back bitch be prepared.

NO! Ugh! OW s-stop...Ugh! Gareki groaned as Karoku kept violently entering him roughly.

It feels good right...I know it does! Karoku said continueing his movements.

B-Bastard Ahg! ugn. gareki wimpered out. desperatly pulling his wrists trying to get them free. why are you here! your dead!

Oh you thought i was. But I'm very much alive. karoku said stopping his hard movements inside of gareki and rubbed a hand on his cheek. Gareki flinched away but Karoku grabbed his chin and violently pulled his head back in place. You fucker don't you dare try and turn away from me.

Gareki shook his head. No...no. Your dead! your not alive, you can't be! I saw you die!

Karoku grabbed gareki by the neck and smirked. Like i said before I'm very much alive, He scanned over gareki's body. starting with his face then slowly looked down. humph I see that you've grown since the last time i've seen it.

gareki winced as he felt karoku's cold hands rub down his abs and wrapped a firm hand around his member. karoku leaned his head down over gareki's abs and smirked. I can see that your body has gone threw changes could you still be going threw puberty.

gareki blushed at that comment. ass hole I'm not!

Karoku flicked his tongue over gareki's nipple. my, my you sure have grown. the skin of your being is beautiful, you have the face of a model and your hair feather light and smooth, if any one had you then I would say that their lucky. as karoku said this his other cold hand roamed gareki's body softly going up his chest then down to his belly button.

Gareki shut his eye's tightly and clenched his teeth together as he felt the tingly feeling of laughter. he was ticklish in that area.

I wonder how much you've changed? karoku whispered in his ear.

This can't be happening...

* * *

GAREKI! wake up! yogi yelled fighting against the robot retraining him. he couldn't move away from it's grip.

It's just a nightmare it's not real! said oliver also fighting against the robot's hold. Eleska let him go! now.

eleska laughed. It's not up to me it's up to him he has to be strong enough to break threw his fears.

Or what will happen? yogi asked glaring at her.

She smiled harder he will be stuck in his nightmare forever and will soon die.

gareki's motionless body still lay on the ground stare up at the sealing his eye's a faded grey. they were unfocused. but soon enough tears began to make there way down his face.

* * *

karoku sighed. what? did your powers not work. was that really your plan to shock me to death. he laughed.

Gareki stared wide eye'd at the sealing in disbelief. he could do nothing to protect himself how the hell was he suppose to save other people if he couldn't even save himself. What kind of agent am I...He said sadly tearing up at his own words.

A pathetic one at that. karoku said making gareki feel even worse about himself. You have no self control considering you almost killed your friends even that boyfriend of yours.

gareki closed his eye's hurt by what he did at the time. he whimpered slightly at the thought.

Karoku sighed. I grow board over all of this crying. it's time for you to feel more pain. He pulled out slightly then thrusted back in hard.

AHH! Gareki yelled in pain throwing his head back. Ugh No please. but karoku kept doing the same movements over and over again just as painful as the first.

Gareki yelled out in pain. Karo-...ah...ku...st-stop!

You think I would listen. your body gareki is more erotic then you would know! he thrusted hard and fast into gareki making the head board hit the wall loudly.

gareki moaned out shutting his eye's tightly. Ah...nng..n-no! mhg!

you should be ashamed of yourself. enjoying this while you have a boyfriend. karoku said.

ugh..mng...I-I Ahg gareki moaned trying to get the words out but couldn't.

It's about time that you enjoyed yourself. lets see if I can make you cum in a matter of minutes.

gareki's eye's opened quickly. n-no ahh...please n-no. He could feel his own penis become erect. He felt karoku's penis twitch inside of him before he felt hot cum enter him. Gareki cried out shutting his eye's quickly and clenching his teeth together.

Karoku pulled out. as he did some of the cum came out. karoku sighed looks like you didn't cum like I did. he positioned two fingers at gareki's anus.

gareki opened his eye's and frowned worriedly up at him. D-don't.

to late. karoku said seductively before thrusting his fingers into gareki. Making him yet again cry out. AHHH!

Karoku grabbed gareki by his member and put it into his mouth.

Gareki threw his head back in pleasure feeling goose bumps go up his body.

Ughhhhhhh! Ah...AH...N-No.

Karoku curved his fingers inside of gareki touching his G-spot. gareki could feel himself about to cum.

Ahg...No...No..UgHHHH...I Cumming..stop AHH. Gareki came at that moment feeling the pleasure pulse threw his mid section as everything flashed before his eye's. He trembled against his restraints.

* * *

Yogi watched as gareki's body trembled on the floor his faded eye's were still tearing up but his eyebrows were now creased together making him have a paniced look on his face.

GAREKI!

save your breath he can't hear you he's already lost to his fears-

that's not true. He's stronger then that I know he is. yogi yelled.

eleska sighed. You idiot. he's to soft he lost to his nightmares fair and square.

Yogi looked towards gareki's body again. he ignored what eleska said. _He isn't like that he wouldn't just give up with out a fight that's not like him_. memories of gareki fighting for the people he loved flooded yogi's mind.

He's not weak, he needs to learn more about himself then to be called that.

Eleska smile disappears. you shut your mout- she stops talking as gareki's eye color becomes more vibrant turning into a red. she gaped what!

yogi smirked. _looks like our plan worked. not bad gareki, not bad at all._

* * *

karoku smirked but it faded away as he saw gareki's eye's flash a red.

Did you actually think that I would fall for this kind of crap. gareki said smirking. I guess my acting skills aren't bad at all. you have some learning to do karoku or should I say Arumerita.

Karoku's scowled as his facial appearance changed into arumerita's. how did yo-

It was easy. I knew I hadn't made you unconscious back at the agency. in fact I know that you have a special ability that allows you to transfer into peoples minds and make them have there fears come true in the form of a nightmare. you even had the decency to make me have one on the plane ride to L.A, in my opinion that was the dumbest move you could have ever made. The only way for you to do that is because I electrocuted you that time when we were on the kafka building, my guess is that it somehow triggered your connection to my brain thoughts.

I know that eleska experimented on you just so she could get her brain washing chemical perfect. this is how you have this ability. that's what I got from akari's report anyway. apparently she did the same thing to those robots, which we took in and ran some test on.

Arumerita clenched his teeth together. you son of a! he lifted his fist and before he could connect with gareki's face gareki grabbed his wrist with his now free hand.

oh and by the way. yogi is way better at sex then you. gareki said smirking. now do me a favor and get the fuck out of my head. and with that gareki electrocuted him.

* * *

Eleska shielded her eye's as a flash of red electricity sparked from gareki's motionless body. she fell to the ground as the brightness settled down she looked up to see gareki standing above her glaring down at her with his red eye's.

y-you tricked me! how!?

All according to plan. yogi said. Quickly making his machete's appear and cutting the robots arms getting himself free. he turned around and stabbed his machete threw the robots mid-section killing it. blue liquid splattered onto his cheek. he did the same for Oliver freeing him as well.

eleska sat there shocked. why would you?

gareki sighed. Lets just say that the agency was confirming what you could do. basically how dangerous you really are. oh and I handled your butler or what ever he was to you. who would have thought he had an ability like that thanks to you experimenting on him to pull off your big mind controlling plan back in japan.

eleska stared at gareki in shock. _He figured out that I used the same chemical in arumerita and with my robots how, impossible!_

your under arrest. gareki said this time eleska wouldn't be getting away.


	28. The Fate We Brought Ourselves

**GothinBlack: another book of The Fate We Brought Ourselves has been finished. holy crap. that was fast in my opinion. anyway. oh my gosh. I'm happy to say that this book is a success. I love it completely. but do you? can you scroll to the bottom (after you read) and review if you would like a book three(: yes or no. thank you and thanks for all of your reviews I read and look forward to them everyday honestly I do. thanks and enjoy.**

 **oh and feel free to go on youtube and look up my music choices for this chapter.**

* * *

Eleska was still in shock as the police took her away holding her by her arms.

She grit her teeth together glaring daggers at gareki and yogi. JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL GET YOU BACK! I SWEAR IT ASSHOLES! Eleska yelled breaking free from the police men's grip for a second before she was pulled back by another police men. Gareki ignored her words and turned his head away to look at Oliver. Thanks for showing us the way, looks like you'll be staying.

Oliver looked at him surprised. you serious?

you did help us, and you proved that you wouldn't turn against us. you kept your side of the deal so I'll keep mine. gareki said.

Oliver slowly smiled. good, thanks.

Yogi walked out from a door and came up to gareki. ok, I was able to sign her into custody after telling them what she did in japan with evidence of course. And it's safe to say that they weren't suspicious about us being agents. so were clear.

Gareki pulled out his phone to check the time. 8:10pm the taxi ride to the police station did take a while since they were so far out. putting it back into his pocket he looked up at yogi. we need to go or else we're going to be late.

Crap do we still have enough money to get another taxi. those things are expensive. yogi said.

No we don't. gareki said thinking.

actually we're pretty close to the hotel building we could just run there. says oliver

Gareki sighed. looks like we'll have to. he said walking outside both yogi and oliver following.

* * *

airi sat waiting in the lounge just as gareki,oliver, and yogi ran inside. out of breath.

you...said that...it would...be close. Gareki said trying to catch his breath.

My...mistake. oliver said putting his hands on his knees. breathing hard

Airi stood up letting her cream colored gown dress flutter around herself. W-what are you guys doing you gotta get ready.

airi? what are you doing in the lounge. yogi asked.

I was waiting for you guys. it's almost time for our bus to come also. it's 8:19pm .

Right. gareki said hurrying into an elevator pressing a couple of buttons for the floor their hotel rooms where on. yogi and oliver making it inside before the doors closed closed.

Gareki's heart thudded against his chest in excitement and anxiousness. one of the reasons because of getting to go to such an important party and the next being because of his parents. seeing them after two full months.

 _It's not like I miss them or anything but just the fact that I'm going to see them again leaves me with this weird feeling. I mean didn't they not want to see me again. What are they going to say exactly? That I can't be with yogi or that they except my sexuality. But in the message my mom sent me she didn't want yogi to be near me my father didn't either. whatever. Just like yogi said to me it's my decision he's going to be by my side all night at this party it doesn't matter what they say he's-_

Gareki we have to go. yogi said interrupting his thoughts.

Gareki looked up at him and realized they were on their floor. He nodded and walked out following yogi towards their hotel room.

oliver opened the door to his hotel room to be met by nai.

your late. nai said

I know...oliver's voice faded as nai closed the door after letting oliver inside.

once gareki got the hotel room door unlocked both him and yogi quickly went to their suit cases. unzipping his bag gareki pulled out a long white button up shirt the buttons on it were black, a pair of black leather pants, a black tie , white polo shoes, and a black fedora. He reached up and took off his red beanie letting his long black bangs fall in front of his eye's, pushing them back gareki took off his red T-shirt and traded it with the white button up shirt making sure to move the sleeves above his el-bows. The back of the shirt covered his butt while the front was a bit shorter. then he put on the fedora and the tie. positioning both so they were in the right position. After that gareki shrugged off his dark grey jeans and put on the black leather ones. they were baggy at the thigh area but were slim as they continued down the leg. lastly he quickly put on the white polo shoes. Standing up he checked him self in the body length mirror. putting on a black watch onto his wrist.

not bad. but some of your hair is showing in the back. said yogi positioning his dark red shirt, and black slim jeans, with a pair of all red converse.

what do you mean? gareki said grabbing a mini mirror and positioning it at the back of his head so the reflection was on the mirror in front of him. and for sure strands of magenta colored hair that he had inherited from his mother was sticking out.

gareki took off the fedora hat and moved some of his black hair over what his mother hade given him since birth. His mother naturally had magenta colored hair no hair dye or nothing she was just born that way and apparently some of it had gone into gareki's hair ever since he was born.

that's embarrassing. gareki muttered. Putting back on the fedora hat.

not really it's actually pretty cool. yogi said turning to him.

is that a fact? gareki said spraying on cologne. ( figure of speech for: is that true)

of course it is. yogi said.

Gareki glanced at him from the corner of his eye then turned back to what he was doing. He heard yogi chuckle slightly.

what? gareki asked.

that look you always give me. it's funny. yogi replied.

gareki raised an eyebrow and looked around as if he didn't know what yogi was talking about. I don't give you a look?

yeah, you do. I guess you just don't realize it.

gareki rolled his eye's. what ever you say...

yogi continued to laugh as he looked at the time. we should go. it's almost time.

gareki felt a thrill of anxiousness yet again. _This is it. the moment ive been dreading._

yogi put a reassuring hand on gareki's shoulder. it'll be fine, i'll be by you. he whispered in his ear. you shouldn't worry yourself.

I...guess. gareki muttered feeling not so confident.

yogi pulled away. your not yourself.

no shit. I've been better, this situation is making me feel off. gareki said under his breath.

I'm on your side about this. you shouldn't worry. yogi said softly.

Gareki looked at him. yeah...lets get this over with. yogi smiled and nodded as he followed gareki out of the hotel room going down to the lounge.

ok guys the bus is here. Said airi just as gareki and yogi got out of the elevator.

Nice timing you two. dori said. she was wearing a dress a tan colored flower design was on the top section while the bottom stopped at her feet it was all a faded white having a pencil mini skirt under it.

Pretty much everyone was dressed in well made clothing for the party. airi lead the way outside. the sun was just a little bit over the horizon making it's way down even lower soon enough it would be dark in a matter of minutes.

The bus doors opened and they all climbed up the stairs.

did you guys find Eleska. Tsukuomo asked quietly to gareki and yogi.

Yeah we did. yogi said.

where is she now. jiki said. and wait... when did you guys go?

we went earlier with oliver. and she's in jail. gareki answered.

who's in jail. dori asked over hearing their conversation.

uh...just some women we saw...on the...street? gareki lied unsure of what he just said.

dori raised her eyebrows. was she doing something bad-

yes . Oliver answered quickly. Yes she was, she was uh running around in the street like a crazy person and me gareki and yogi had to take her to jail to get her to calm down.

oh, uh ok. dori said. looking from gareki to Oliver. then she walked over to a seat and sat down next to airi and started talking to her.

 _Close one..._ Gareki thought. sitting back and crossing his arms. as the bus began to move forward going to their destination. The city out side began to light up as night began to fall. street lights and building turned on their lights and vehicles drove past with there head lights on.

gareki sighed I wonder how this is going to turn out...

* * *

The bus finally stopped at a building it was shaped like an oval with lots of glass windows that showed gorgeous furniture and paintings. there were people in suits and long pretty gowns walking about or chatting. some were holding glasses of wine or some other kind of fancy drink, or just water. there had a small stage where men in suits and a women were singing and playing the piano or violin. there was a medium amount of people total inside the building. it wasn't full but some what.

Airi's face lit up with excitement she stood up. Ok guys try to enjoy your selves and be on best behavior. I know I sound like a parent right now but this **is** a sponsor party where famous restaurant owners are in so please.

Every one agreed and understood.

You excited? gareki asked her as they all began to excite the bus.

Of course I am. I'm glade that you guys are here with me. honestly it would be soo awkward being here alone.

But aren't the people you work with here to? asked yogi walking beside her.

Yeah, pretty much everyone from my job is here but they wouldn't want to talk to me especially since there are famous people inside.

That makes since. dori said. don't worry though I'll stick with you all night.

thanks. airi said to her. she turned to gareki. so...what are you going to do about your parents?

...I'm not sure. I'll hope for the best. gareki said after a moment.

Airi nodded. Well I wish you luck.

I appreciate it. Gareki muttered opening the glass door for her and the others. Yogi stopped inside as gareki walked inside closing the door behind himself. he felt that a huge weight had fallen onto his shoulders as he walked inside.

Yogi frowned. you ok?

Gareki nodded. I'm good. Lets not stand here.

yogi agreed and they both walked around ending up at the refreshment table with mini plates of food and very small portions of it.

This is...strange. gareki said picking up a plate with the littlest piece of...he didn't know what it was since the name of it was in French.

Yes it is but atleast they make the drinks bigger. says yogi picking up a glass of water drinking some of it.

Gareki looks at the small piece of food on his plate. This is completely foreign to me but trying things that are new are good right?

Yeah. If you want to . says yogi pulling the cup from his lips.

Gareki shrugged then picks up a fork and picks up the small portion of food and puts it into his mouth chewing it. he frowns.

how is it/ yogi says smiling.

It's...it's... _spicy_. he said the last word in a whisper that yogi couldn't hear.

what?

Gareki quickly brings a hand to his mouth. Holy shit this is hot!

what...wait are you serious?! yogi says in shock.

Does it look like I'm joking! gareki says tearing up at how hot his mouth was at that moment. I seriously can't even move my hands correctly there shacking so bad at how hot this is!

Okay here. Yogi says grabbing another glass of water.

I can't hold that and I am not joking! gareki said covering his mouth with a hand. in which his hands were still shacking.

okay hold on. yogi says putting some water in his mouth. he quickly connects both of their lips together and poor's the water in gareki's mouth.

People turned and looked at them as if they were crazy.

Gareki didn't care that people were watching them at that moment. he brought his hands up to yogi's face and practically pulls him deeper into the refreshing kiss, feeling his mouth cool down slowly. the water in yogi's mouth was now gone but gareki still didn't pull away until they both needed air in which they both had to pull away. gareki breathing hard slightly.

I'm ... **never** eating that again! gareki said. his hands stopping their shaking.

Yogi laughed. That was unexspec-

Gareki?

Both of them looked up to see gareki's mother standing there. She was dressed elegantly in a long thin black dress the ends of it folding out like a mermaids tail. Her magenta hair was in a bun. Her makeup consisted of dark eyeshadow, dark red lipstick and little blush.

Gareki pulled away from yogi his smile dissapearing as he did.

His mother looked to yogi. I told you not to be near him gareki.

Mom. I need to speak with you about something

As do I. She said grabbing his arm. Gareki was shocked to say that his mother was strong considering the fact that she managed to pull him a few feet away from yogi with her lanky arms

Gareki quickly pulled his arm away from her ,he backed up standing beside yogi again.

If you have something to talk to me about then you can say it to both of us. Just as gareki said that he saw his father walking over to them with an unhappy look pointed towards yogi.

So the two of you are still togeth- his dad said stopping as he reached them.

Yea. Gareki said interupting him. Crossing his arms.

Both gareki and his father stared each other down with a not so friendly look. The last time they had both seen each other wasn't at all good. Gareki could still feel the punch that his dad had given him even though it was directed for yogi. The asshole didn't even have the tendency to say sorry.

We didn't come here to have a argument . said Gareki's mom. We need to talk to you gareki. His mother said sincerily.

Fine. But yogi's coming to. Gareki said

His mom nodded and his dad scowled. Gareki's mom lead them all to a private dinner room with a single table and four chairs. They all took their seats. On the table had four dinner plates of stake, mashed patatoes, and bread, beside the plates were wine glasses filled with water.

They all picked up a fork or spoon and begain eating. Moments of silence passed before his mother said someting.

Gareki me and your father have given it some thought. We want you to be more of a son to us.

Gareki rested his chin on the back of his hand and raised an eyebrow. What are you saying?

I don't want you to be gay. Said his dad bluntly. He looked at yogi. Especially with **him** . you could have been with airi instead of being a bother to us by being with a man who's twice your age.

Actually he's 25 . gareki said nonchalantly at his dad's mistake.

What? His dad said.

You basically said he's 21 when he's actually 25. Gareki said like a smart ass.

Don't get cocky with me-

I can do what ever the fuck I want! Gareki said angrily. His dad were driveing him crazy pissing him off at whatever he said. Why the hell can't he understand that I'm happy.

Gareki your language. We're in a public place. You both need to keep calm. Said his mom

I don't thin-gareki said but stopped as yogi gave him a look. He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

Yogi turned his eye's to look at gareki's dad. From what I can understand you don't seem to like me. Even though I haven't done any thing to cause a problem.

Gareki's dad slammed a hand on the table. I don't like you. That much you have correct. I won't allow my son to be with another guy. You have him thinking it's the right thing to do when it's not. It's disgusting that's what it is! You have my son acting completly differant then what he used to I want you out of his life and away from me and my wife.

Gareki was about to say something but yogi stopped him again.

Sorry but unfortunatly for you I'm not leaving that easily. Your just going to have to deal with it. Yogi said politely but a bit of anger came out. He stood up gareki did also.

Why you! Gareki's dad lifted up a fist and threw it at yogi.

Yogi being an agent swiflty leaned backwards missing the fist by an inch. Gareki's dad pulled back another fist then threw it at him again. But this time gareki stood infront of yogi and cought it with one of his hands. He felt the electric current in his arm as his anger built up. But gareki forced it back. He gripped his dad's fist and glared at him angrily.

Don't you even bother doing that. I don't need the you to boss me around lile I'm some fucking little kid. If you haven't noticed I'm an adult about to turn 20 soon I don't need a lecture telling me who I can and can't be with it's my fucking life so how about you just deal with it. Gareki said shoveing away his dad's hand.

Gareki looked at yogi. Lets go. They both turned around and left the room. Joining the rest of the partying people.

Gareki's mother stared after him with worry. She looked to her husband. We talked about this. Now he's mad .

Your plan was to except that he's gay. I'm not allowing it. Dad said

Gareki's mother creased her eyebrows together. I'll except what ever my son does. She walks out of the room but stops at the door. I'm going on stage.

You exspect him to remember that song you sang to him as a child. Garekis dad said crossing his arms.

He has to. He wouldn't forget. She said leaving the room.

* * *

Gareki sighed. I almost electricuted him.

I'm glad you didn't, our secret would'ev been out if you had. Says yogi.

What are your thoughts about my parents now? Gareki asked.

Yogi pushed back his blonde hair and sighed. If you don't mind me saying but I really don't like your dad.

I can totally see why. Gareki said

Gareki leaned against a wall looking at the stage .the women on the stage began to play a flute. It was a soft and slow tune that suddenly filled gareki with daja " vu. It was weird he definatly knew this song.

You alright? Yogi asked him as gareki froze still looking at the stage.

Yogi frowned in confusion. Gare-

Hold on. Gareki muttered interupting him he walked past him and around crowds of people trying to get to the stage.

What are you doing. Yogi said moving past people to follow him all of a sudden he bumbed into gareki's back as he stopped abruptly.

Why did yo- yogi asked but stopped as gareki glanced at him. His eye's were tearing up. I know this song.

Just as gareki said this he heard his mothers voice singing the song he used to hear her sing to him as a child.

 _( **My Heart Will Go On by Celion Dion** ) **youtube search**_

 _Gareki's mom sung perfectly and beautifully._ she put the mic up to her mouth and let the words of the song come out softly. She looked down at gareki's tear eye'd face and smiled then looked out at the crowd.

In the background was the sounds of violins and choir people singing along with her and there was a drummer making soft hits on the golden disk with his drum stick.

Gareki's mother's dark blue eye's scanned over the crowd as she made hand motions at the beat of the song.

She raised her hand high as her voice hit a perfect high note like an apra singer. She brings her hand down to her chest where her heart is and looks at gareki with a smile.

The sealing lights had dimmed down except for a spot light that was on his mother.

 _near far, where ever you are I believe that the heart will go on! Once more you open the door and you'll hear that my heart will go onnn! His mother sang strong and firm her hand patting her chest where her heart was before bringing it away and forming it into a fist thrusting it outwards._

just like how yogi felt while watching him dance gareki felt the excited feeling as he watched his mother sing. The anger he felt earlier was gone towards her .he didn't know about his father though.

Yourrrrrr hereee theres nothinggg I fearrrrr! And I knowww that my hearttt willll goo onnnnn!. We'll stayyy foreverrrr thisss wayyyy! You areee safee in my hearttt and my heart willlll go on and oooonnnn! She sang loudly at the last words of the song. The music ended behind her as she bowed. Her black dress sparkling as the spot light hit it with her movements.

Every one cheered and clapped. She stood up strait wipeing away a tear she smiled down at gareki stepping down from the stage.

Gareki stared wide eyed in shock as tears rolled down his face. It had been so long since he had heard his mother's beutiful voice sing that song.

Wow not only you but your mom has a great talent to. Says yogi pulling gareki into a one arm inbrace.

Yeah...talent. Gareki said weakly still in surprise.

Gareki! Said airi's voice. Coming up to both of them dori close behind.( dori did say she would stick by her during the entire party nice to see that was true)

Amazing .wasn't that your mom ? Dori asked him.

Gareki wiped his face. Um...yea, it was. He said

Airi cocked her head. Are, you ok? She said slowly

I'm alright. My mom just surprised me. Is all. Gareki said.

I see where you get your looks from. She's so pretty gareki honestly. Dori said

Wasn't that your first time seeing his mom? Yogi asked her.

Yes. I wonder where she went I want to see her again. Dori says.A finger tapped her on the shoulder. Dori turned around to see said person standing there with a smile on her lips( ㈍9).

Dori and airi smiled and complimented her on her singing.

Thank you I apreciate your opinions. Gareki's mother said looking at gareki.

Airi silently understood what she was trying to do. They need on dori I still have plenty of sponsors to meet.

Oh ok. Nice to meet you gareki's mom. Dori said before walking away with airi.

Do you want me to leave? Says yogi into gareki's ear.

No, stay. Gareki said. His mother walked up to him still with a smile on her face

Gareki...his mom said wrapping her arms around him tightly.

A new set of tears stung gareki's eye's as he slowly hugged her tightly. Welcoming a sob as the tears came down his face yet again. It was hard no doubt about it being gay, haveing to pretend that the people that raised you and didn't want you to be their son becuase of you being in love with a person of the same sex was ok when it **really** wasn't. Gareki couldn't count how many times he had been angry and frustrated over the fact his own parents didn't respect him like they should've.

You have...no...idea how hard it is. Gareki choked out on her shoulder tears falling.

Shhh I know, I know. I'm so sorry. His mother said taking off his fedora and rubbing his soft black hair. She could feel gareki's tears fall onto her chest but she didn't care. She continued to hug him tightly.

Yogi's eyebrows creased together sadly he hadn't seen gareki break down like this before. ...Well he had a couple times but not in front of his mom. Was it true that he was holding his pain in. Yogi had thought gareki was starting to somewhat not care what his parents thought. But yogi could see that he was wrong.

Why can't the two of you understand that this is the way I am. Gareki muttered.

I do understand.

Gareki pulled away from her in surprise. You do?

She nodded. It took me a while to, but now I get that he makes you mother said pointing to yogi. What you said earlier that you' er an adult. That's true you deserve to be happy by what you want. But for your father he's not taking it so lightly he wants you to be like himself. With a women he's angry that your not.

Gareki closed his eyes as his mother rested both of her hands on either side of his jaw wipeing away the tears under both of his eyes. You shouldn't let the pain of this get to you. Your strong I know you you are.

No I'm...gareki trailed off his eyes still closed.

Don't deny. You are. His mother said firmly. Open your eyes.

Gareki did so. Letting his blue-grey eyes look into her dark blue ones.

She smiled harder. I'm proud of the man you've became don't ever think that I think terrible of you. she let go of his face giving it one last rub with her thumb and put back on his black fedora in position. she noticed something as she did.

raising an eyebrow( this must be how gareki has his habit of raising an eyebrow all the time lol ) she told gareki to turn his head. he did so revealing strands of dark magenta hair.

oh I forgot about these. she said touching them with the tips of her fingers. baby hairs.

gareki blushed slightly in embarrassment. mom.

Alright, I'm sorry. she said laughing. tucking them out of view. gareki turned to look at her again.

I love you. she said.

Gareki smiled slightly. I love you to.

she nods her head turns and walks away.

oh and mom? gareki says.

she turns to him.

thank you...

Her eyes sparkle with tears and she nods her head again turning around and walking away out of view. Gareki watched her go and sighed turning back to yogi.

you did it. you got one of your parents to see the that your happy. yogi says smiling.

I guess I did. gareki says slowly.

( **Earned it- By The weeknd starts to play) youtube search.**

yogi bites his lip all of a sudden nervous. the lights were still dimmed down and everyone walked to a dance partner and began to dance to the music. It was elegant and some how sexy at the same time.

You not just going to watch me this time. gareki said intertwining his fingers with yogi's and bringing him over to the dance floor stopping into a spot light. Gareki positions yogi's hands on his waist and runs his hands up yogi's chest until he reached behind his neck crossing his arms.

yogi felt the music take over his body just like gareki had told him he followed the rhythm of the song.

both of them spinning and gareki going underneath yogi's arm as he held it out. Pulling gareki back in. yogi did something completely surprising by tilting gareki over while wrapping one of gareki's legs around his waist. luckily gareki was still holding on to his neck as he began to spin both of them around making his fedora fall off but gareki didn't care as he began to laugh as they both spun around.

yogi stopped letting gareki jump down back onto his own feet. Gareki turned around letting his hips roll around in a circle purposely rubbing himself against yogi's mid- section(crotch) placing one hand on the him of his pants and the other behind his head. pull away Gareki moved his shoulders up and down at the beat of the music in quick motions. before yogi grabbed him from behind running his hands up gareki's chest then down.

gareki turned around then fell on the ground on purpose landing on his back. Yogi going on top of him on his hands and knees as gareki backed up with his hands still with yogi over him.

Gareki smirked stopping in place then sliding his hands up yogi's arms before wrapping his arms over yogi's neck in a hold. he felt yogi's arms wrap around his back picking him up. Gareki wrapped his legs around yogi's waist just before they both began to spin again.

yogi let go of gareki's back and gareki let go of yogi's neck. just as he was about to fall and hit his head gareki grabbed yogi by his wrists as they both spun around in a circle. ( both of them knew what they were doing so don't think that their crazy)

the crowd made a gasping noise as they watched gareki and yogi dance.

But gareki and yogi didn't pay them any attention they were only focused on the music and more importantly each other.

Gareki pulled himself up still having his legs wrapped around yogi's waist. intertwining both of their fingers with each others hands. both of the smiling as they looked at each other in the eyes.

 _you Know our love would be tragic ,so you don't pay it, don't pay it, no mind, mind, mind._

Both of them leaned forward and kissed each other not caring that people could be watching.

Airi , dori, jiki, oliver, nai ,eva, kiichi ,tsukuomo, and gareki's mother and father stood in the crowd watching them both.

are they doing that in public? kiichi asked a little shocked at the seductive moves they were doing on the floor.

airi laughed. If you were me and knew gareki really well you would know that he would be thinking that we weren't even here. he's completely focused on yogi.

gotta hand it to the guy. they do make really good dance moves with each other. says jiki.

I didn't know yogi could dance. nai says twirling around his wine in a glass.

looks like it. says eva smiling at the both of them as they kissed each other not caring that everyone on the floor had stopped dance to watch them both.

Their confidence levels have to be high. says tsukuomo.

dori nodded. what more can you ask for two sexy guys getting it on the dance floor sounds like a party to me.

Tsukuomo raised an eye brow. that's not at all what I meant.

Hey I don't care what they really do on the floor just let them enjoy there selves they've been threw a lot. says oliver.

a lot my ass. says gareki's dad not at all liking what his son was doing with the older man. his wife hits him slightly on the arm. No disrespect he is still your son let him be. she says smiling looking at her son lovingly.

It's truly a beautiful thing that our son has found some one. she says.

yogi finally notices all the eye's on them and turns back to gareki and laughs slightly. you know there are people staring.

gareki glances at them in the corner of his eye. some were of anger, some happy, some not knowing what the hell was happening. gareki glanced around over to airi and the rest of them sitting at tables staring at them.

It didn't mater what other peoples reactions where as long as the people that gareki and yogi were most close to were happy that they were both together. that's all that mattered. gareki smiled at her.

Airi smiled back and waved.

gareki glanced back at yogi. let them stare, it doesn't matter.

yogi nodded. gareki?

hm?

I'm glad, that I'm with you just to let you know that. yogi says.

gareki wraps his arms around yogi's neck leans forward and whispers against his lips. I'm mostly glade that I even have a person like you. I'm truly blessed. then gareki closes the gape between them yet again, kissing yogi lovingly, tenderly, and seductively.

 _This is the fate I brought myself, being with yogi, my friends, acquaintances. it all passed by me in a blurr at how my life changed so quickly around my self. It's strange I know. But I'll make it threw some how. I've changed for the better going threw life changes tough decisions and hard ships. I'm still making it threw. I'm lucky enough to have people to stand by me and except me. I have things to learn still, I know I'll get there with all of their help. their watching over me and I'm watching over them. deep down I care about them so much. I'm glad to say that I stepped into their secret base with airi at my side. without her and the others I probably wouldn't be dancing with yogi at this moment._

 _I just realized. No it's not the fate I brought myself. It's the Fate **we** Brought Ourselves. I couldn't have done this with out any of them. I'm glad that I have them in my life...so glad. thank you._


End file.
